Far From Normal
by Kaze-Kami-Ha
Summary: This isn’t normal. No, wait... this was never ‘normal’ to begin with. Where do I even begin? It is... My Story... :Minor FFX Cross:
1. My Story Begins

_This isn't normal. No, wait... this was never 'normal' to begin with. Where do I even begin? Currently we are on board the Pangalatic Federation Battleship Aquaelie about three hours from Moonbase. Looking around I only had one thought._

_I didn't belong here._

_There was Fayt conversing silently with his father over something, Sophia nearby and giving her own input._

_That wasn't supposed to normal either, Dr. Leingod, by all accounts should have died._

_Maria and Cliff were chatting about some odd thing, Maria looking stern as always and Cliff... well Cliff just looked like Cliff, no other way to put it._

_Over at another table Nel and Ryoko Leingod, who was picked up from Remote Station #6, as well as adding to the list of 'not normal' things, talked about our stories on Elicoor II, most of them probably about Fayt. He is her son after all._

_Probably did her proud too..._

_And me... well like I said. I'm not supposed to be here. I'm just staring out the window watching the universe go by as I wait, flipping my green wide brimmed hat. Brown leather strap around it, with some light blue and yellow beads, yellow circle with a light blue star on the left side with some old eagle feathers sticking out from it. Had that old thing as long as I can remember..._

_Maybe longer. Who knows anymore?_

_Well I suppose I should just introduce myself now. James Jennings. Average eighteen year old, orphaned, too much to say otherwise. My adopted Dad is busy more often than I'd like usually off touring in some odd country singing rock n' roll to people who most likely didn't even speak English. I guess I'm about... 5'10, maybe 5'11, long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and brown eyes. Average looking I guess, someone else might say otherwise._

_And well... it all went away from normal on a school day... And when I mean away I mean LIGHT-YEARS away._

_Literally._

* * *

_For something so far from normal... it started normally enough. Go to school, fall asleep in a class I could teach better than the teacher (Which wasn't saying much really) go to the store, get hit on by the girl with glasses... she's cute but a little... scrawny for my tastes. Well, what I figured was normal anyhow..._

"Man what a day." James said as he set a bottle of Pepsi on the floor, crashing in his seat as he turned toward his TV, pressing a button on the TV and the Playstation 2 council before picking up the controller. "Ah well... Now I can kick back, put on some Star Ocean and... and..." Blinking twice James slapped his own face before looking back at the screen. It didn't look, or act, like solid glass but like a sheet of water, waves slowly crossing the surface. Reaching out with a finger he tapped the glass causing it to ripple slightly. Blinking he pushed his hand into the glass, watching it pass through a bit before pulling it back...

Only to have another hand reach out from the TV and grab him, giving him a harsh yank as he screamed out, his arm then body being dragged through the TV. The hand moved to grip his shirt as he became aware of his new surroundings, a light grey metal room with a pair of beds and a desk, an adjoined room and a potted plant. But the hand, or rather it's owner, was what took James' attention.

"Welcome my young friend. The Fayth asked me to help you save the universe. Welcome... to your story."

_The owner of that hand turned out to be Auron, from Final Fantasy X. At first I thought I was on Spira, before Sin was destroyed. Or I would have, but I probably thought I was daydreaming at that point._

_Regardless, I wasn't. Spira was light-years away. Earth was light-years away. Truth be told I was at least a thousand or so years out of place._

_And in a few short days I would end up on Hyda IV. And after that, I'd meet the Leingods and Sophia._

_But at that point I just remembered thinking... 'Where's a pair of shiny red slippers when you need them?'_


	2. Training Under Auron

_So there I was, staring down Auron's old mug. And trust me, at that point I'd rather stare down a rabid grizzly. Between the collar that hid half his face, the fact he was taller and outweighed me, carried a huge sword around like a twig and held me up without effort was enough. His hardened eye looking down at me, it's twin closed shut by a scar, certainly didn't help matters._

"Who the hell are you? And where am I?"

_OK, the first half I knew. I didn't believe it, but I knew it_.

_The second one I was clueless about however._

"I shouldn't be surprised." Auron said looking the younger man in the eyes as he set him on his feet. "You've been torn from your world suddenly... and the one whom does it is from a game you play. You know who I am, I am Auron."

"Then... I'm on... Spira?" James asked looking around.

"Not Spira. A ship, a spaceship to be exact, heading to a planet called Hyda IV, a place you know of from another game."

"Star Ocean? I'm in STAR OCEAN: UNTIL THE END OF TIME?"

_Well, 'Til' not 'Until' but you get the drift._

"Precisely. Spira does exist here, as a planet under the protection of the UP3."

James nodded slightly. "OK... And you said something about the Fayth... Aren't they... asleep or something? I don't get it."

"Even asleep they are aware, although they no longer dream."

_And no, that didn't make sense to me either._

"You know what is coming, and so do they. That is why you are here, to save this universe."

"Wait... You expect me, a high school student from 2005 AD to run around the Galaxy in 772 SD, face the 'Creator' and save the universe from my game? What have the Fayth been smoking and why aren't they sharing?"

"Hmnn. Be that as it may, you are the one chosen to come here."

"Chosen?" James asked, tilting his head. "Why am I chosen?"

"I don't know." The older man said, shrugging his shoulders. "The Fayth refused to tell me. All I know is something is hidden inside of you, calling, desperate to be let out."

"Riiight... I... don't have much of a say in this do I?"

"It was not your choice to come here, I'll admit. But from here on out your choices may have more of an impact then you'd ever believe..."

Crossing his arms James looked down for a moment then back up. "How long until we get to Hyda?"

"Four days."

"Four days... not much time... I suppose I'll be with Fayt on Vangaurd and Elicoor, huh?"

"I don't know, but it is likely."

"... I need to learn to fight. Maybe the combat sims will help."

"It's a start. If you'd like I'll teach you what I know... and maybe even to perform the technique 'Tornado'."

"What?" James spat out staring at Auron like he had two heads. "But I can't..."

"It's a technique, it is possible. Wakka's Slots? Possible. Tidus' Blitz Ace? Possible. My Tornado? Possible. All you require is the training."

"Right... I have four days to learn how to kick ass and learn Tornado with nothing to build upon."

Auron grinned slightly as he crossed his arms. "Don't worry. Trust me."

"Don't have much of a choice I suppose... When do we get started?"

"Immediately."

* * *

_I suppose if I had to be jammed into my own game being jammed into it before Hyda was a stroke of luck, I had the time to use the combat simulators and get ready. I wasn't looking forward to this... sure meeting Nel in person would rock, and being on spaceships sounded cool, and Hyda WAS still a resort planet, so I could have some fun in the sun... _

_But then I'd have to fight the likes of Crossel the oversized dragon, Albel the Wicked, Norton the moron, the Vendeeni, the Executioners... oh yeah, and Luther too._

_As you may have guessed... this could not only suck big time but I might end up looking at a 'Game Over' screen, only no one will be hitting the reset button for me._

_I had two things going for me though. It was at least four days until I got Hyda, and with any luck a few more until those shark-faced jack-asses arrived. So I had some time to learn how to slice n' dice. The second was Auron, who was one of those guys who'd not only seen it all, done it all... but came back from the dead to finish it all. If he stuck with me through out the game things would go a lot easier. Even if he didn't there are worse people to learn from._

"All right, Computer begin Auron One." The holodeck began using it's technology to form a field of grass, a huge five foot sword sticking from the ground. Walking over to it Auron heaved it from the ground, giving it a few test swings. "Good. Now create another sword, a 32 centimetre grip, a 30 centimetre circular guard and 95 centimetre double edge blade 14 centimetres wide."

A second blade appeared in the ground, a grip and guard about a foot each, the blade just over three feet in length just under half a foot wide. Walking up to it James pulled it from the ground, swinging it twice with both arms. "Little heavier than I hoped, but I think I can handle it."

"Good. The Fayth are aware that they can't just hand you a weapon and send you on your marry way. For around the next three weeks your body will respond to training almost three hundred times better than before."

Lifting his hat to scratch at his head James looked at the older man. "So right now ten days of training would be like ten years of training?"

"More or less. That's why I think I can train you in Tornado so quickly. With some work, and maybe a little luck, this will give you the edge you need."

"OK, so what's first on our training agenda?"

"Before one leaps he runs. Before he runs he walks. Before he walks he stands. I'll teach you a few basic stances; you can find a favourite or two from among them. For starters, begin with an 'L' stance, sword held in front and held at just above 45 degrees..."

* * *

_Once we got out of lessons in stances he taught me how to walk and run, literally showing me the best ways to charge an opponent with a sword. He taught me how to swing and stab, what to look for while facing an opponent, how to fight against a foe who used a sword, pole arm, axe, lance, mace, whip, gun, bow and arrow, symbology... and that was just the HUMAN opponents._

_By day three I fought recreations of almost every kind of monster I could think of, bats, slimes, golems, dragons, orcs, goblins, wolves, giant spiders, bears, four armed... things, giant bees, more dragons, guys riding dragons..._

_Now that I think about it... they were three long days. And of course only one of my opponents was able to defeat me time and time again._

_And for those of who guessed that one foe was Auron... give yourself a cookie._

James blocked a series of quick stabs, managing to push the blade aside with his own before taking a quick swipe at his opponent's head whom had ducked with seconds to spare. Auron brought his own sword up in an uppercut motion, nearly cleaving James in two if he hadn't stepped to the side, however Auron continued his motion, spinning on his foot and catching James's gut with the blade. His sword shimmered as it passed through, the holodeck's own safety protocols protecting him from a fake but potently lethal strike. Lowering his arms James sighed and shook his head. "What is it at now, 44 and zip?"

"Yes. You almost had me on number 37." Auron smiled slightly, his collar hiding it from his new student.

Shaking his head James sat on the grassy ground for a moment. "Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades old man."

Chuckling slightly the older man nodded. "True. You have truly improved. It's time."

"Time for what?" James asked, standing up.

"To learn Tornado..."

_Like he said, those three days had a tremendous effect on me. I gain toned muscles so fast you'd think I was born with them. I had become stronger, faster, more agile and quick then I ever dared dream. My reflexes were sharpened, instincts honed, preparing for the battles I knew would come. My sword, which was a tad heavy before, was all but weightless in my hands. But drastic improvements or not..._

_My guess was I was in for an uphill battle._


	3. Behold: Tornado

**Shout out to Chakenmo****: Glad you liked it.**

**To everyone else: Give some R&R, ideas, and the whatnot. I can only get better with your help.**

**

* * *

**

_A day left to Hyda and here I was, holographic sword in my hands, held at my side, pointing behind me wondering if this is going to work or listen to the Yoda wannabe say 'And that is why you fail'. Auron was off to the side, arms crossed as he nodded. At the time I was wondering if I could find a genie... Go home, a few million richer..._

"Good. Now, remember those meditations we did." James nodded, slightly, eyes closed. "Good. Now find your inner energy. Grasp it, accept it. It's yours. Use it as you use an arm, a leg... Feel it!"

_I fell into a self-induced trance, seeking that power Auron mentioned. I searched, but I didn't know where I was looking. My body? My soul? New York?_

_Regardless I searched, maybe mentally or spiritually... I couldn't describe it if I could. It was like pushing through an ocean, looking for a pirate's treasure... And for awhile I though it was fruitless... Just as I was about to give up I felt it, a small spark of... something. I... reached for it... I grabbed it... then I felt it._

_Power. Untapped. Unused. And now unleashed. I grasped it, let it fill my body and soul, flood my veins..._

"Harness it... focus it... somewhere in your mind you know what needs to be done... DO IT!"

_Did he speak to my body, within my mind or into my soul? Regardless I opened my eyes, focused my energies around my, making the air itself move. It spun faster... faster... It's hard to describe it..._

Auron nodded as the air itself spun around his pupil, spinning until it formed a small hurricane, James' eyes opening as he focused on a nonexistent opponent that stood before him. With a wordless battle cry James spun himself on the spot, approaching the foe in his mind with each step, sword held out before him. On the third spun he swung his sword upwards, sending the whirling mass of air away from him. As it went away from him he took his hat off, blue sparkles surrounding it in a pale glow. Almost on a whim he threw it like a Frisbee at the Tornado. Upon impact the mini-hurricane was filled turned into a blizzard, snow being thrown from it to cascade to the false ground of the holodeck.

Auron walked to his pupil who fell to his knees as his hat returned to him, landing in front of him. Auron held his hand out as James replaced his hat.

"What did I tell you? Possible."

"... OK, NOW I believe you..." James said as he took Auron's hand pulling himself up, breathing heavier than usual. "Man that takes something out of ya..."

"It's a powerful move. And it's your first time using your Ki, internal energies, to attack. I have little more to teach you for now, and what's left is best thought by experience. Come on, let's go get some food."

"Good idea..."

_I think I ate more than a herd of elephants that day. It wasn't until the following day that I wondered about the snow that was left on the ground._

_Hmm..._

_Ah, I guess I shouldn't worry. What harm can a little snow do?_

_

* * *

_

"Finally, those two are done!"

"Really! Alright, let's WHOA!"

"You OK? What with all the snow?"

"Dunno. Why's the 'deck on anyway?"

"Umm... it's not."

"HUH?"

* * *

_With the acts of training and eating done I took a walk around the ship, stopping on the port side. The ship was in gravitic warp, stars going by like trees on a road. Watching them was kind of relaxing really, like watching goldfish swim around in a bowl. I sat in one of the nearby seats, just watching the universe itself go by._

_With training over I had the time to think. What would I do when I meet Fayt and Sophia? Or the Leingods?_

_Cliff and Mirage?_

_Nel?_

_Maria?_

_Roger?_

_Adray?_

_Albel?_

_Course I knew sharp objects were in the future with Albel... I'll get back to him later..._

_Much later..._

_I also needed to be careful. I had to remember I knew what was going to happen. And now I was a part of the game. Interfere the right way I might change it for the better._

_I don't want to think about how I might make it worse._

_The Helre? Totalled._

_Aquaelie? Totalled._

_Dion and Ameena? Dead._

_Hyda? Razed._

_Earth? Razed._

_Aldian? Blown to pieces._

_But maybe I could change that. But HOW? The Helre had to be destroyed so Fayt could go to Vanguard. The Aquaelie needed to be sacrificed so the party could make it to the planet Styx. It's the universe picking on these guys. It's... it's..._

_Destiny..._

_Could I change destiny itself? Change the fate of a universe?_

_How did I get into this? What effect do the Fayth think I can have? What will Auron do once we reach Hyda? How long until the Vendeeni reach Hyda? Will I make it to Vanguard in one piece? Elicoor? How do I keep people in about 30th century Earth from finding out I'm from 21st century Earth? What kind of a back story can I use until the action gets thick enough that no one will ask me about things like 'where are you from'?_

_Will I ever see home again?_

_Too many questions... so little time..._

_Will I ever find answers? Why me?_

_I never made it back to the room Auron and myself shared. I just watched as stars zoomed by at immeasurable speeds. Maybe I slept in the chair, I forget. But I know this..._

_Somewhere out in this huge universe were the answers I looked for. _


	4. Four Days to Hell

**Shout outs...**

**Dragon Chyld: Well you have to admit, Auron does fit, doesn't he? And as for Fayt's dad check the first chapter.**

**

* * *

**

_I may have forgot whether or not I feel asleep, but I do know I returned to the room later on. According to a helpful crew member it was 11:07 standard time, so I guess it was almost lunchtime. I made sure to set my watch to it as well, for the heck of it. I didn't come to this world with much, the clothes on my back, the hat on my head, the MP3 player in my pocket, plus the headphones that wrapped around the back of my head, watch on my wrist, my necklace, a little cash that was transformed to Fol through some means I have no clue about and a note reminding myself to study for my history exam._

_Needless to say the exam wasn't really on my mind._

"Attention all passengers, we are now exiting gravitic warp. Please prepare for turbulence as we return to normal space."

James felt the ship jerk forward slightly, but nothing too bad as he entered the room. Auron rose from the bed as he entered. "About time you came back."

Whatever James had to say was cut off by the PA system. "Attention all passengers, we will be arriving at Hyda IV in fifteen minutes. Please gather all your belongings and head to the nearest transporter at your convenience. For those with class three baggage please head to the nearest shuttle bay."

"That would be us." Auron said pulling a suitcase and carryon from the floor, giving them to James before picking up one more.

"What are these?" James asked.

"Your clothes. A few must haves for the people of these times. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh. Umm, thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now, let's get to the transporter."

* * *

_Although the technology behind the transporter was a mystery to me the idea wasn't, after all Trekkies the world over had seem Captains Kirk and Picard beam down to a hostile environment several times before. But what was it like to have your entire body deconstructed, shoved somewhere else and reconstructed? What did it feel like?_

_Answer: Like warm water flowing over your body. Yup. That's it. Hope you weren't expecting more, I know I was. Ah well, what can you do?_

_As we got to the front desk I let Auron do the talking. He got us a room, 302, and a bellhop escorted up there. Once he was gone I put the bags on the bed and asked Auron what was next._

Before answering Auron turned to the window and looked outside. "You have four days."

"Four days?" James asked, walking up next to Auron. "What does that mean?"

"In two days the Leingods arrive. Two after that... the Vendeeni."

"Four days..." James looked outside, down at the children playing in the sand and couples playing in the waves. "Four days and this paradise will be turned to ash..."

"Knowing the future is a heavy burden... Shoulder it well."

"But that doesn't answer my question! What are YOU going to do?"

Auron turned towards the door, moving to it with measured strides. "For now, my part is done. I'll be around... for now... it's your story. Live it."

_Me. By myself. In the future. Light Years away from home. Alone._

_Joy..._

_Once he was gone I opened my suitcases and looked inside. I found a book called the 'Galactic Year 772 and You' as written by the Fayth._

_They have a sense of humour. I don't find that comforting…_

_I found some assorted clothing though and quickly changed into what would become my usual threads, slightly loose black leather pants held by a belt with a buckle with two swords crossed. Next a white button up t-shirt tucked into the pants, black cowboy boots with silver highlights and a pair of leather gloves and as I had figured all a perfect fit. I put my necklace on over my shirt and set my trusty hat back onto my head._

_I opened up the book and did some cramming before I walked out and explored the hotel. Like most things in RPGs, the world as seen in the game is much smaller than the real deal. The hotel was five stories tall, a dance floor on the roof. Off to one side of the hotel was a pool, the transporter to the beach (Why have a pool when there's a whole damn ocean to swim in?), the arcade with the battle simulator game, a clothes shop, a food court, and souvenir shop. Everything you need. After awhile I took a peek into the clothes shop, since I kept thinking my outfit was missing a certain... something._

_

* * *

_

Looking around James saw all kinds of clothes, some designed for humanoids with wings or tails, but the bulk for guys with nothing extra. Eventually he stopped at a bust. He looked it over, or rather, what was on it as a female clerk walked up to him. "Do you need anything?"

""Hmm?" James 'hmm'ed as he turned to look at her. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Oh?" She said, looking at the poncho the bust had on. "You know, that might look good on you..."

"Your not just trying to get rid of it are you?" James asked, arching an eyebrow.

The girl giggled a bit and shook her head. "Seriously I think it would. Might even start a trend!" She removed it from the bust, and stood on the tips of her toes as James took his hat off. She pulled it down over his head, letting it rest on his shoulder. James set his hat back on and looked at his shoulders.

The cream coloured poncho came down to the bottom of his chest and was decorated with red and orange designs. "Hmm... Not too shabby really... How much?"

"375 Fol."

_

* * *

__OK, so it wasn't the most traditional thing to wear but I liked it. And besides, Albel cross-dressed. If he could cross-dress and get away with it then I could wear a poncho no problem._

_Next stop was the beach. I didn't plan on a swim, although I had trunks in my suitcase, I just wanted the exercise. Hyda was a gorgeous planet... soft sands, rolling waves, lush forests... Eventually I returned and went into the simulator. It didn't require Fol; it was a courtesy of the hotel. I walked inside and began._

"Welcome to the Battle Simulator. Please set Battle System parameters." The computer said in it's friendly yet cool tone.

"Load my character and choose a random location and opponents. Start it up."

"Affirmative. Player 1: James Jennings. Character: Sword Master Obi Wan Kenobi. User Level: B."

_And in my defence the computer generated that name randomly. Maybe it's the Fayth's humour again?_

"Battlefield: Ruined Temple of Gaia. Monster Level: B. Setup Complete. Continue?"

"Yes."

"Preparing to commence. This Simulation System may abort a game if it detects the players safety is at risk."

"Understood. Begin."

"Confirmed. Commencing game."

Wire frame armour surrounded him as a sword appeared before him. Gripping it he fell into his pose, bending his knees as his opponents appeared a seven-foot tall raptor with a bladed tail, an orc with a huge, crude club and humanoid mass of eyeballs. All three charged, the dinosaur outpacing them all as James braced himself. The raptor stopped and turned on it's feet, swinging the bladed tail at his head. Ducking under it James swung his sword upwards, catching the beast's neck as it turned, cutting it's head clean off.

The orc came next swinging it's massive club as James rolled between it's legs, managing a quick recovery and an overhead slice at the eyeball creature, slicing the large eye in it's head in two.

The orc roared as it turned around swinging it's club in a horizontal arc forcing James to leap over it. Quickly, James swung the sword before he landed, cutting it's huge arm enough to draw fake blood. Once on the ground he swung the sword at the joint at the man-beasts knee, severing it in two. The orc fell backwards, it's club falling out of it's hand as it hit the ground with a heavy thud.

James easily dodged the beast's clumsy arm and drove the point of his blade into it's head.

"Simulation complete. The user wins. Replay?"

"Yeah... I need the work out."

_I can see why Fayt liked that thing so much now. It was a release, being able to simply go forth and kick ass... I spent another half hour in there before getting a bite to eat. After that I spent my time in the forest recalling my time it's the forests near my home..._


	5. Slow Day at the Beach

**Shout outs...**

**Maxmagnus20019****: What can ya say? Gotta love that Tornado!**

_

* * *

_

_Day one ended sooner than I had thought. I woke up on day two feeling reasonably refreshed. Got showered, got something to eat, you know the drill._

_After that I went back to my room and got my trunks on, a towel, sun lotion and a basket of snacks._

_Sure hell would arrive in three days. But till then..._

_Life's a beach! Time to hit it!_

With towel and basket laid out James stood and stretched himself out, basking in the sun. With casual strides he headed out to the waves, waving as a pair of giggling girls walked by. Going into the waves he swam out slightly until his feet didn't touch the bottom. At that point he let his body level out and simply floated.

_Nothing like an ocean full of water and some clean air to relax you, ya know?_

_I'd like to say something happened, but nothing did. Unlike Earth's oceans, however, there was no salt in Hyda's ocean, which was called, as I later found out, the West Wind Ocean._

_I ate a snack, towelled off, when back to my room and changed into my new clothes. I wandered around hoping I would run into someone. Somebody to pal with, a cute girl, someone._

_Well... someone ran into me..._

_

* * *

_

_The Grantier Resort Hotel was much larger than in the game, as I had said. Hence I explored the hotel a bit, met a few people on and off. Thankfully using what I got from the Fayth's book I was able to pass myself off as a high school graduate who had no clue what to do with his life._

_Which isn't too far off really..._

_Course you need to watch yourself going around a corner. Never know whom you might run into._

Stretching slightly James idly counted the numbers of the rooms as he walked the halls. Turning his eyes in front of him he was about to round the corner as a small figure turned on a dime and slammed into his legs head on. "Ouch!" The feminine voice cried out as she fell onto her rear, bells clanging noisily. James himself stumbled slightly before maintaining his balance. Looking down he saw a mop of whitish hair and a light purple outfit on a tanned girl.

_It took every bit of common sense and restraint I had not to call out 'Peppita' when I saw her. The first game character in Star Ocean had run smack-dab into me!_

Blinking a couple of times James held out his hand. "Watch where your going, you can hurt yourself running around like that."

"Oh, sorry!" The girl said cutely, using the hand to pull herself up. She brushed off some dust before giving the young man before her a once over. "Sorry, I was looking for my Troup... I kinda got separated..."

"It's all right." James said, kneeling slightly to be on eye level with the girl. "Just don't want you to hurt yourself is all."

Smiling a bit the girl nodded. "Thanks. Oh, and I'm Peppita Rossetti, fairy guide of the Rossetti Troup!" She extended her hand, head tilted to the side questioningly.

James smiled back, partly because now he 'knew' her name. "James Jennings. And... I'm not in any Troup." He took her hand and shook it slightly.

"You're here all alone?"

"Sorta. A... friend of my dad brought me over. He had business off planet, so he dropped me off. I'll be staying a few days."

"I see." She said, smiling. "My Troup is staying here as well, we're circus performers! We have a few gigs here and there before I finally make my grand debut here in the Grantier!"

"Really?" James said, tilting his hat up. "Maybe I'll be able to see it. But..."

"But?" Peppita asked, frowning cutely. James lightly tapped her nose.

"We have to find your pals. If they leave without you there won't be a debut to see!"

"Oh! Your right! Wait, we?"

James nodded standing up. "Not like I got anything else to do. Sides, I know the place a bit better. You OK with that?"

Nodding slightly Peppita shook a fist in the air. "Well, let's go!"

_Turns out... they went to the food court for some lunch before going off to their performance. Go figure._

_Peppita introduced me to everyone, Ursla, that freaking clown, her adopted parents. After awhile they all took off. And best of all..._

_I avoided an autograph. I LIKE this shirt dang it..._

_Aside from meeting the first, how shall I say, 'player' in the game I was still nervous. Fayt was due the next day. And after that..._

_The remainder of the day was spent bouncing from holodeck to beach and back. If I was going to meet the Leingods I'd need to make sure I didn't screw up. After all..._

_The universe probably depended on it. If that doesn't make you nervous... you are an idiot..._

* * *

**Just so everyone knows I'll be gone from the 13th to the 26th. Still, some R&R would be most appreciated.**


	6. Meet The Leingods

**Shout outs...**

**Maxmagnus20019: Yeah I know, I can be like that too... Reviews must be made easier to do for us lazy people! LOL**

**Dragon Chyld: Thank you Oh Jedi Knight Dragon Chyld. **

**

* * *

**

_I wasn't sure when the Leingod party would be arriving, and at the time I was plenty nervous about meeting them. I kept my cool when I met Peppita but that might be a tad harder with Fayt. For starters Peppita had to run off, Fayt's sticking around for a bit. And if I was going to go along with him and save the universe knowing the guy would be a good first step._

_Of course... there was a minor problem with that. Sure, I figured me and Fayt would get along well enough... but it doesn't change the fact I'm a thousand years out of place and I know what's going to happen soon. I might let on information I'm NOT supposed to know, or let on that I'm not from this time frame._

_That said when morning came I jumped at the chance to join a group of parasailors. I needed time to think and they had a spare rig. I didn't do much parasailing back home, but I did enjoy it when I did get out. I looked down and I saw sparkles on the sea, the green of the trees all, as the air rushed by me... what a thrill. Course all things come to an end. No, I didn't land._

_You see... they didn't give me a really good rig..._

"Now this is cool!" James said as he floated over the water. The group he was with was a fair ways away but he didn't really mind, he was just enjoying himself. Then he heard a snap. Looking up he hear another snap as another line gave way, his chute distorting. "Uh oh..."

_Would you believe... a very unsafe rig?_

James tried to bring himself lower to the ground as a pair of snaps sounded off in tandem before he began near freefall. Looking town he saw the sand rushing to greet him, the few beachgoers at this section pointing up at him as he shouted out.

"OH FREAKING CRAP!"

--THUD--

_It... could have gone worse. My body was tough enough to take that, no problem and sand has some give. Not as much as an air mattress, mind you... but a lot better than solid concrete! Well at least I didn't make a fool of myself in front of the Leingods..._

"Is he OK?"

"I think so." A feminine voice said as James got onto his hands and knees. Looking up he saw a brown haired girl kneeling next to him in a white one-piece swimsuit looking concerned. James let off a long groan. "Are you all right?"

_...Or so I thought. You know I had to land right in front of them..._

_Must be the Fayth's fault... I just know it..._

"I'm OK..." James said as he stood up, spitting sand out of his mouth as he brushed it off him. Fayt ran up in a pair of blue and red trunks. "Only thing hurt is my pride."

"That's good." Fayt said nodding. "You took quite the spill."

"I noticed." James said brushing his hair slightly. His eye widened as his hands searched his head. "Where's my hat?"

"Is this yours then?"

"Hmm..." James looked to one side as a brown haired man and blue haired woman walked up to him. In the man's hands was his green hat. "Oh, there it is! Thanks!"

The man handed him the hat looking him over for a moment before nodding to himself. "It's an... Interesting hat."

"Yeah I know." James said as he put it back on. "Had it longer than I can remember."

"I see..."

_The man, Dr. Leingod, acted a little weird. Like he just found something... I dunno. His wife acted the same way. Even now on our way to Moonbase I haven't figured that out._

_Although I got a damn good clue... but that's for later._

"What happened to you? What went wrong?" The woman asked.

"Well..."

I told them about the group and the bad rig. They all agreed that it was irresponsible of them to loan out a bad rig.

"Yeah, I know. But I should have looked it over better, I do a little here and there so I would have known what to look for." James took the rest of the rigging off, dropping it onto a pile on the sand. He kicked at it once before shrugging. "I think I'll leave my thrills to the sims..."

"Battle simulators you mean?" Fayt asked.

"Yeah. Level B. I should hit level A soon enough though... Anyway I guess we're all missing something here." The party of four looked at James questioningly before he grinned and shook his head. "Like... introductions?"

"Oh of course, how rude of us." The man said adjusting his glasses. "I'm Doctor Robert Leingod, this is my wife Ryoko. My son Fayt and his friend Sophia Esteed."

"And I'm James. James Jennings. Nice to meet you all!"

"Why don't you join us? We have plenty of snacks." Ryoko said.

"Well... I dunno... You sure?"

"Of course. Fayt, why don't you James and Sophia go on? We'll be along in just a sec."

"OK Auntie."

"Sure Mom."

_Tell you one thing... Ryoko makes one mean BLT..._

_Kinda wondered why they didn't come along right away though..._

_

* * *

_

"Honey, do you think...?"

"No question Ryoko. It is the same hat after all."

"I know... has it been nineteen years now?"

"...It won't be much longer I think..."

"I know... They will need to deal with their destiny soon enough... All three of them."

* * *

_We spilt up after a little bit, but me and Fayt found each other in the Battle Simulator. Let's just say he earned that Triple A rank. We talked technique between battles._

_And he liked my name. Obi-Wan Kenobi... I think I need a short green dude, just to give it that 'way cool' feel._

_After a bit we went out and sat down. We rested until Sophia came over... With a drink... For Fayt..._

_Not your usual fruit punch though._

"And that is why I HATE those things... they are too damn small." James said.

"Yeah, but they're easy, you just have to know the trick." Fayt replied as Sophia bounced over, one drink in hand and a short robe over her swimsuit.

"Fayt! I have a drink for you!" She handed him the thing, James rolling his eyes at all the sugar in her voice.

"I feel loved all of a sudden." James said as Fayt accepted the drinking taking a long sip from it.

"Sorry... I didn't think you two would still be..."

"It's fine." James looked back at Fayt...

_I should have known something was up when he looked all flushed... and when Sophia rubbed her hands together like a super villain watching the hero fall into her evil trap of evilness. Yeah, we got a work out from the sim, but we had been resting for a while. Well... you know what they say about hindsight..._

"Come on Fayt, let's go for a boat ride!"

"I'm feeling dizzy..."

"That's because of those games!"

James just watched and shook his head.

_Sophia is a cutie... I don't know what's going on upstairs but she IS a cutie._

_That out of the way, a note to the ladies... Handing someone a Cosmopolitan, which contains vodka, may make your man three times as daring... but it might also make him drunk depending on his tolerance to alcohol..._

"I feel sick..."

_And going on a boat ride with said drunk man... is also a bad idea._

_It was about three o'clock when they got back to the same beach they left, almost five hours from went Sophia dragged him off. Thankfully it didn't take longer. And Sophia at least looked sorry for the whole thing..._

_I tagged along with them once they got back. I told them they needed a babysitter._

_Truth be told I wanted to make sure they didn't kill themselves! Do you know how screwed up the timeline would get if Sophia died? And don't even JOKE about Fayt going down. That would put a wrench in the old works._

_Then we came upon IT..._

* * *

"Hey, look at this!" Sophia said as she pointed to a poster on the wall. Looking over her shoulders her two male companions looked at it. "The Starlight Dance will be taking place at 8:30 PM tonight. No formal wear or date required." She turned to Fayt and smiled brightly. "Why don't we go? It could be fun!"

"I guess..." Fayt said almost reluctantly. He looked over at James. "What do you think?"

"Me? Suppose it couldn't hurt to take a look right?"

"That's the spirit!" Sophia said nodding. "It'll be great!"

_By now it was pretty clear that she wanted her title as 'Fayt's childhood friend' altered to 'Fayt's cute girlfriend.' Still the dance sounded cool. And I figured I should go and enjoy myself._

_Wouldn't be much enjoyment after tomorrow..._

_

* * *

_

**Two days until I'm gone. It'll be sometime before I can update again, so stick with me.**


	7. Ever Growing Questions

**Well my time off is done so it's back to work... and writing...**

**Maxmagnus20019: Thanks man.**

**Dragon Chyld: I'll try to make them a bit longer, but no guarantees.**

**

* * *

**

_I was fairly confident that my usual outfit would be enough for the dance, so I didn't think I had to worry. Fayt went up to see if he had any dress pants or good jeans. And Sophia..._

_Sophia, like most girls I know, values the male opinion on female clothing. Why, I don't know. My idea of fashion isn't to go around and flaunt it but rather comfort, use and durability over looks. My leather pants fit the durable bill, my shirt was cozy, my poncho was warm (For when we got to Elicoor) but also kept the sun's heat off my shoulders and my hat... hell I had the thing so long I don't feel right if it's not on my head._

_The point is I dress for everything other than looking good. If I happen to look good in the process, it's a bonus._

_Sophia dressed for looks first, everything else whenever. She dragged me to her room, and by dragged I mean by my arm, sat me down on the bed, darted behind one of those standing curtain things and proceeded to change in and out of clothing. It made me wonder... how MANY bags did she pack?_

"Ummm... It's a bit... well... not much because... well..." James stuttered as Sophia adjusted her spandex shorts which barley covered her butt and a tube top.

"Yeah... I think it sends the wrong message..."

_Yeah, that of 'how much?'_

_

* * *

_

"That also sends the wrong message Sophia... it LOOKS like a wedding dress."

Sophia looked over her white gown, slit on one side, a flowery design over her bust. "Yeah, good point."

* * *

James simply gave a thumbs down as Sophia walked out in lime green tights and matching vest. "You look like you should have pixie wings."

* * *

"This isn't formal you know..."

"But it's so cute!"

_Yeah, a tux with bloomers instead of pants does look cute on her... But still..._

James gave another thumbs down.

* * *

_I seriously began to wonder a few things about this girl. Did she bring all these clothes with her? Was she replicating them with the modern technologies or did she bring them all with her?_

_And if the latter... why did she have a ton and a half of odd clothes..._

"Sophia... you cannot pull off the bad-ass biker chick look. Your too cute for it."

"Awww..."

* * *

_Well, I can say this much, I can think of worse ways to spend an hour... or three._

"Sophia... You do not wear a strapless dress... with a bra that isn't."

"Oh yeah..."

_Because then you might be a redneck..._

* * *

_Sophia is a cutie. Maybe a bit of a ditz, a little annoying at times and trying at others... but she IS cute._

_After a few more selections she came to the only one I could agree on._

Sophia stepped out again and did a slight pose. "Well?"

_Sandals. Unbuttoned jeans. Pink top._

_What she wore at the hotel in the game._

"Now that works, but about the jeans..."

"Yes?"

_She is cute..._

"Is it unbuttoned to give Fayt easy access?"

_However..._

"Hey!"

**WHAM!**

_...She also packs a mean right hook..._

"... Owwie..." James said as he picked himself off the floor, rubbing his cheek.

* * *

_I took my leave for my room after that. 'Took my leave' in this case meaning tucking my tail between my legs and getting the hell out of dodge!_

_Yes, I could beat her up... but she's too cute for that._

_Besides, it didn't bruise or anything, and the pain was long gone. _

_To pass the time until the dance I listened to my MP3 Player. My music is an... odd ball collection. The music from the game Sonic Heroes, Give a Reason, Get Along Try Again, and Never Die from the Slayers series, Your Heart My Heart from Ah! My Goddess, the Magic Knight Rayearth opening theme, Love Panic of Ranma 1/2, Cruel Angel's Thesis of NGE, plus the Guitar and Choir remixes, several Final Fantasy themes, including 1000 Words, the Blitzball theme (Played when Sin hits the stadium while Tidus is playing and when fighting Braska's Final Aeon) and Real Emotion the Final Fantasy X-2 opening theme as well as battle themes from Final Fantasies 7 and 8. Throw in I Will Remember You, I Would Walk 500 Miles, the Jurassic Park Theme, the Red Alert 2 Opening Theme and We Didn't Start The Fire... it shows I have a varied taste in music._

_After a few of my more relaxing tunes I disrobed, showered, redressed and left to find Fayt and Sophia._

_Time to party!_

_

* * *

_

Raising his hand James knocked twice on the Leingod's hotel room door. After a moment it opened to reveal Fayt, smiling a little in black dress pants and a light blue t-shirt. "Hey James, you ready."

"Yeah, once we pick up your 'date'." James joked stepping aside as Fayt exited the room. The blue haired boy gave his friend a slight shove.

"She's not my 'date' James. Come on." The two chuckled slightly and walked along to Sophia's room. Fayt knocked trice and after a moment the door opened...

_And after all that time asking my opinion on her clothes... she goes and gets a new outfit._

_Knee length blue skirt._

_A button up pink blouse with the bottom buttons undone to show off her flat belly._

_Pink sandals._

_Not a bad look really._

"Hey, not too bad Sophie." James said as he adjusted his hat. "Ready to pah-tay?"

"Of course! Come on Fayt!"

"Hey! Hold on!" Fayt exclaimed as Sophia grabbed his hand dragging him to the transporter. "I can walk you know!"

"Wait up for me guys!" James shouted as he ran to catch them.

* * *

_The party was in full swing when we got there. It reminded me of the dances my school would hold. Loud music, lots of dancing and drinks and snacks scattered here and there. I lost my companions shortly after arriving. I didn't see where they went, but my guess was the dance floor._

_I wasn't too eager to start dancing; I wanted to absorb the atmosphere first. Feel out what the limits and bounds where in 772. _

_That and there were a LOT of cute girls around. Some looked single too._

_With Armageddon due tomorrow... I needed to have a little fun, right?_

_

* * *

_

Pouring himself a cup of some sort of punch James looked about and shook his head. He managed to shut out some of the noise as he sipped his drink. He started to drift towards the edge of the room as he felt a gentle bump on his back. Turning around he saw a cute blonde girl about a head shorter than him. "Sorry!" She half-shouted over the music.

"It's OK! I can think of worse people to run into!" James half-yelled back, smiling slightly and taping the front of his hat.

"Thanks!" The girl shouted again. "What's your name?"

"James!"

"I'm Crystal, nice to meet you! Want to dance?"

"Well..."

"Come on!"

"OK, OK!"

The girl, clad in a light blue sundress dragged him playfully to the centre of the room. James eyed the other dancers slightly before starting to dance with his new partner. Light touches were exchanged and both gyrated to the music's beat, feet moving to a tempo. At one point Crystal squatted down before sliding up near his body.

_I was really starting to loosen up. Best of all, unlike the other dances I had gone too this one wasn't packed to the gills, maybe 50 or so people in a reasonably large area. I saw Fayt and Sophia dance, or try to in Fayt's case, and shook my head as the music came to a stop. Light clapping filled the area and I decided to be a little... chivalrous._

Smiling slightly as people clapped and chatted amongst themselves James bowed slightly taking Crystal's hand in his own and gently kissed her knuckle. The girl cooed slightly as James received a shove to his side.

_Then I learned why chivalry... is dead._

"What do you think you're doing with her?" A 6 foot black haired man shouted, heard clearly over the room. James steadied himself and looked at the bigger man clad in jeans and what looked to be a football jacket.

_In the words of Jeff Foxworthy... if a girl you are dating already has a boyfriend 'That is information you need!' And oh boy, is he right._

"Well. Off hand we were having a good time. You know, that's what people do at a dance, right?"

"Don't get smart with me you little punk! Do you know who I am?" The man bellowed, the people who were dancing making a loose circle around the two.

"No, but I can smell what you ate." James delivered with a straight face.

"Why you little... I am..."

"Garlic McCheeseburger?"

_OK, so pissing the guy off probably wasn't the brightest thing to do. But damn did his face turn red!_

"Why you little!" The large man said as he took a swing at James' face. Quickly James rolled forward and under the punching standing back up and facing the man again.

"Hey, hey, settle down! No reason to start swinging fists like a gorilla!" James said as he jumped back from another fist then sidestepped a tackle attempt. The man got back up and leaned down slightly like a football player ready to rush. "OK Bucky O'Hare, come at me again and I will put you down! So cut it out now!"

"No chance pipsqueak!" The man said as he ran at James again, charging in and swinging his fist in a huge haymaker which James ducked under, all but jumping upwards to catch his opponent's gut with his knee, forcing the air from his lungs. As the man wrapped his arms around his ribs James turned the man to face him with his arm cocked back and in one smooth movement slammed his fist into the man's face.

The man landed on the ground, dazed for a moment before getting to his feet. James slid into a defensive stance as the man took his jacket off showing a black tank top. Before anything else could happen officials ran in with weapons drawn.

"Ah crap..." James said.

* * *

_Turned out I wasn't in any real trouble. Aside from Fayt and Sophia I had a whole room full of eyewitnesses on hand to tell the tale. The officials released me an hour later. The other guy was charged with attempted assault, causing a public disturbance... and resisting arrest. He tried to get at me after the officials stormed the room._

_Let's just say he wasn't treated too kindly. As for the girl..._

_I don't know. I heard she left after the event._

* * *

Arriving back at the hotel James took the transporter up to the floor his room was on. Yawning slightly James walked towards his room, stretching a bit as he saw Fayt and Sophia sitting in the hallway, looking almost half asleep. "This your idea of camping out?"

Both sat up and looked at him before standing up as James walked over to them. "Are you all right?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Everything got sorted out. The hotel manager apologized, but I told him it wasn't the hotel that took a swing at me."

"That's true." Fayt said shaking his head. "You know, I don't think I could do that..."

"Do what?" James asked.

"Fight another person like that."

"Come on, you rumble in the sims all the time!"

"Maybe, but... That was real... and you didn't even look worried you might get hurt."

"Look Fayt, I've gotten into fights before. Not many, but a few. And I can say this: Worrying does nothing but make the problem seem bigger than it is. So I don't worry about getting hurt... and then I can do anything I have to do." James crossed his arms taking a moment to look at both of his friends. "I like fighting really, just not the hurting people part. But if I have no other choice then that's it, I'll fight as hard as I can and beat the other guy. Because sometimes... that's the only thing you can do."

"Maybe, but..."

"Come on Fayt. It's late. And I have had enough of sounding like an old wise man. Let's get some sleep, K?"

Shaking his head slightly Fayt smiled at the other young man. "Yeah your right... Come on Sophia, I think we both should go to bed."

"Good idea... I am getting sleepy..."

"Good night you two."

"Sweet dreams James."

"See you in the morning!"

* * *

_I got ready for bad at just before 10:30. I stared at the ceiling until 11:30._

_That day was... fun if you remove the guy who wanted to take my head off... Prick..._

_But tomorrow..._

_It would be Hell on Hyda. The invaders would come. We will be forced to flee._

_Fayt..._

_Sophia..._

_I had gotten to know both of them. I could pal around with Fayt, roughhouse a little like he was my brother. And Sophia was like a little sister that bugged you to no end but you couldn't help but adore..._

_The Leingods..._

_The Rossetti Troupe..._

_Everyone on this Planet... the Helre..._

_Those who don't die will be affected for life. Forever._

_Is this necessary? Is this needed? What can I really change?_

_What am I supposed to be? A sidekick? An observer? A hero? What?_

_Despite my advice to Fayt I couldn't help but worry... fear that I wouldn't be able to do anything, even with Auron's guidance._

_I did fall asleep that night. And that night I dreamed of a woman. One I could hold in my arms and love. But at the time... I couldn't see her face... couldn't hear her voice... Just feel soft skin..._

_Who was she?_

_One more question in an ever-growing list of them..._

* * *

**Thanks to those who've stuck with me. Please C&C, it's always welcomed.**


	8. Hell Has Arrived

**Shout Outs...**

**Dragon Chyld: That she is. And next we reach the begging of the actual game.**

**Maxmagnus20019: Maybe a bit powerful, but not overpowered. Well, that's my hope anyway...**

* * *

Yawning loudly James rolled onto his front before pushing himself up with his arms. After a moment he rose from the bed and walked to the window to watch the sun cast it's warm light across the world. He smiled as he took in this view before thoughts of what day it was entered his mind. Then the smile was gone.

_I had a total of twenty good seconds until I realized paradise was about to end. Sometime today... Everything would come crashing down like a game of Jenga with that one block holding the whole tower up being pulled away. After showing I dressed and put my hat on my head, wrapped the headphones around my neck, putting my MP3 player in my pocket. I gathered what Fol I had and left my room, quickly heading up to the roof and stared out to the wide-open sea._

_Zero Hour was fast approaching, like an angry rhino charging through a china shop._

_The wake of which... will spread... the galaxy over..._

_Today... would be a very bad day..._

_

* * *

_

The time was almost 11:30 AM. Staff fluttered about the hotel performing their duties and chores as guests relaxed and enjoyed the luxuries provided. Each one of them united in the ignorance of what was to come.

One blue haired youth walked through the door of the simulator entering the lounge, looking as if he had exhausted himself in a workout. Making his way to a bench he sat down, slumping forward with a 'phew...'

This was followed by a 'WHOA' as a wayward drink was moved in front of him.

"Here you go!" The chestnut haired girl clad in a short robe said, a drink in each hand with one extended to the boy.

"Ah, hi, Sophia..." Fayt said, accepting the drink as the girl sat down, looking straight ahead. "You startled me. I thought you were swimming at the beach."

"I was waiting for you but you never came!" She said, a stern tone entering her voice. She looked over at him as she continued. "You said you'd play a few games then head right over..."

"Uh... I'm sorry." Fayt said after having a sip of the drink. "I didn't plan on staying so long, but I kinda got sucked in..."

"All right, well, that's what I thought happened." Sophia said, the stern tone turning to a more annoyed one. "Didn't you say you had 'tons of homework to do' before we came to Hyda, anyway?"

The boy stood up, moving in front of his long time friend. "But I fought so well today! And I levelled up a lot too, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, how nice for you."

"Hmm, someone's in a bad mood today..." Fayt said, more to himself that to the girl.

"What do you expect? You'd rather play games than hang out at the beach with me!" She said in an angry/rather annoyed/quite disappointed tone.

"Sophia?" Fayt said as the girl stood up with a 'hmph', back to him starting to grasp the situation.

"You aren't mad are you?"

"I'm not mad." She said in a suspiciously mad tone.

"Do you… wanna go to the beach?" Fayt asked darting in front of Sophia you in turn turned away from him.

"I swam enough. While someone I know was having the time of his life, playing games all by himself." Sophia said in the same mad tone.

"So... Do you wanna take a walk through the hotel?" Fayt asked trying to get a better tone, one he could live with as he darted in front of her agian. "I bet it'll be fun. What do you say, please! Pretty please!"

"Hmm, well, if you want to hang out that badly, I guess it's all right..." Sophia said her tone switching to a teasing one.

Smiling a little Fayt nodded, liking this tone much better. "Great, let's go. Time's a wastin'!"

"Okay!"

* * *

_For the longest time... I sat and watched the blue sky out of the sandy beach. It's something that I haven't done since I was so little... I would do this with my sister, just the two of us... basking in the light of that yellow orb in the sky..._

_Those days are gone... Even before I went to Hyda..._

_No, I should stop thinking like that. Past is the past. It's best left there. No matter... how painful it is._

_Course watching something for so long means your not watching things around you... which means..._

"Hey there!" A voice called out, breaking James out of his trance and making him jump a bit. Getting to his feet James saw Robert Leingod smiling at him as the older man walked over to him. "Sorry if I startled you. Enjoying yourself?"

"A bit." James said as he turned back to the clouds hanging above them. "It's been a long time since I simply... watched the sky go by..."

"Ah, I see. By the way, have you seen Fayt or Sophia by any chance? Sophia said they'd go swimming, but knowing Fayt he'll be playing games until he drops!"

Chuckling a bit James took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair. "I kinda understand those things are fun! Anyway, I'm going to go lounge about someplace."

"All right, take care."

* * *

_I went to sit down in a chair in the lounge after that. Dr. Leingod spooked me, but I remembered that there was only so much time left... So little..._

_My choices of hangouts were the Rossetti's dressing room, the beach with the Leingods or the lounge. I figured the lounge would be my best bet, since Fayt and Sophia would come around eventually._

_And 11:47 came about and the two strolled in, with Fayt casting a glance at the combat simulator. Neither one had noticed me yet so I walked behind them a bit._

"Games again? But you were just playing! Keep playing games like that and you'll turn into a brainless muscleman."

"Why don't you give it a try Sophia? It's really fun." Fayt asked turning around.

"I can vouch." James said walking up to the pair, Sophia clutching at her just slightly as their friend walked up to them.

"James! You startled me!" Sophia said, lightly slapping his shoulder.

"Heh. Sorry. Still, you should give it a shot."

"But isn't this one of those combat simulators. Don't you have to fight?"

"Yeah." James said. "That's why it's called a 'combat' simulator."

"No can do, I don't like those kind of games." She said shaking her head.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. And so will James, right?" Fayt said looking at his brown haired friend.

"Bingo-Bango. Between the two of us, ain't nothing to worry about!"

"But..."

"I'd never let you do anything dangerous, I promise." Fayt said reassuringly.

"And sides, there are a ton and a half of fail safes and what not. And if you feel scared, just tell the compy to stop."

"Compy?" Fayt and Sophia said at the same time.

"Umm... Computer."

"Oh, right." The two said in unison.

"Well... I'll try it. Since you two will be looking out for me."

"All right, I'll set it at a beginner's level. You want a long distance character right? Symbology user?" Fayt asked, turning to type at the controls.

"Yeah. It won't get hurt right?" Sophia asked almost timidly.

"Ah, don't worry so much." James said laying a hand on her shoulder. "The only possible way beginner's level can hurt you is if you fall flat on your face."

"OK, it's all set up." Fayt said as the door opened. The three stepped in.

"Welcome to the battle simulator. Please set battle system parameters." The computer said in it's lifeless yet friendly tone.

"Well, we should let Sophia look at the instructions first." Fayt said looking at the hat wearing youth. James nodded once in agreement.

"OK, I'll take a look."

_The instructions were as boring as in the game, but for a first time player Sophia had to see them. Once she was done... the fun would begin._

"All right, let's play." Fayt said. "Computer, start."

"Player 1: Fayt Leingod. Character: Sword Master Adonis Klein. User Level: AAA.

"Player 2: James Jennings. Character: Sword Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. User Level: AA.

"Player 3: Sophia Esteed. Character: Flare Witch Cecilia Fermina. User Level: E."

James stretched out slightly as the computer continued. "Battlefield: Remote City of Listia. Monster Level: E. Setup Complete. Continue?"

"Yeah."

"You know it."

"I guess..."

"Preparing to commence. This simulation system may abort a game if it detects that player safety is at risk."

"We know that. Just start." Fayt said.

"Confirmed. Commencing game."

_As per usual with these things the area changed around us. Unlike in the game we have five ugly opponent's, probably to accommodate three players rather than two. We had a green and black tiger, two goblins with swords, a gargoyle of some kind and a... thing. It looked like ball with a pickaxe and legs. Weird but still..._

Sophia gripped her staff tightly as Fayt took a defensive stance holding his sword in front of him, both waiting for an attack.

James didn't bother to wait. "Time to slam dance!" He charged forward, Fayt letting off a grunt of disapproval as he charged after him. Sophia waited a moment before beginning a spell. James rolled under a goblin's clumsy swing, coming to his feet in time to sidestep the diving gargoyle. James swung at it, but only scored a nick as the thing rose into the air for another pass. Before it could dive a blast of energy slammed into it's side destroying it. James turned his attention to the walking pick axe, swinging his sword in a high arc, the thing hopping back and swinging it's weapon in an overhand swing. James stepped back as the axe lodged into the ground so solidly the creature couldn't pull it back out. James stepped forward and sliced it's ball section in two, eliminating it from the game.

Fayt meanwhile had just dealt with the second goblin, the first one all ready gone, cast away by his blade, as he heard a scream behind him. The tiger slowly stepped closer to the spellcaster as Fayt broke into a run, charging to aid his friend. The tiger crouched, using it's muscles like a spring, leaping at the scared girl. With a battle cry Fayt swung his sword, reaching the creature in time to remove it's head it mid-air, the creature vanishing before it hit Sophia.

"Simulation complete. The users wins. Replay?" The computer asked.

"Wow, that was scary..." Sophia said, ignoring the feminine voice.

"Yeah, but wasn't it fun? And I did protect you, like I said." Fayt said, as Sophia slowed her breathing.

"Yeah, I guess."

"It was a good battle." James said as the weapons vanished. "But you need to be a bit more aggressive sometimes."

"Maybe." Fayt said. "But I think you should wait when your outnumbered, that way you can figure you who's going to attack first."

"Maybe, but..."

"Guys..." Sophia interrupted. "As fun as that was... why don't we get some food?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Fayt?"

"Yeah, all right." And it was that moment the lights flickered before the room shook. "What the--?"

The lights dimmed as the notice alarm sounded. "Level two tremor detected. The system will be temporarily deactivated for your safety. We apologize for any inconvenience."

James lowered his head, his hat hiding his eyes. 'It's time... So much that will happen... starts now... This... This...'

"An earthquake?" Fayt asked perplexed. Suddenly the room shook much harder, explosions sounding as all three tried to maintain their balance. As the shaking stopped the alarm sounded in full, the computer making an announcement.

"This is an emergency alert."

"This is... my story..." James said so softy it could not be heard over the alarms.

"Hyda IV is currently under attack by unidentified spacecraft. All civilians should follow immediate evacuation procedures on the nearest council."

"Computer, what's going on?" Fayt barked as the alarms continued.

"Remote Station #7, Hyda III and Hyda IV are under attack by unidentified ships. Remote Station #7 has scrambled it's own ships to mount a counterattack, but they are outnumbered and therefore unable to provide evacuation assistance."

"An attack by unknown ships?" Fayt said frowning.

"Standby for video display." A screen appeared like a pop-up window, in time to show a blast of energy descend into a nearby city, decimating dozens of buildings, dozens more falling from the impact.

"I don't belive it..." Fayt muttered.

"As an emergency measure, all transporters have been linked to the evacuation terminal. Please commence..."

"Fayt..." Sophia said softly.

"Don't worry Sophia, I'll stick with you."

"Hey, what am I, a side dish? I'm on this ride too ya know." James said smacking his fist into an open palm.

"Th-thanks... both of you."

"Good." James said, jogging to the door. "Now let's make tracks!"

"Right." Fayt said, jogging after, Sophia close behind.

All three soon reached the transporter room where a three-eyes Tetrageniot female in hotel uniform was waiting. "Due to the state of emergency, all transporters have been redirected to send guests to a special floor where a large transporter waits to take you to an emergency shelter. After the arrival of all guests at the shelter has been confirmed the transport jammer at the evacuation facility will be activated. All guests must proceed to the shelter immediately."

"So much for getting a souvenir... And I wanted that 'I'm with Stupid' t-shirt too." James said as he hopped onto a pad, Fayt and Sophia getting on to a pair of others.

_And so it begins, the fight for the universe and maybe even for beyond it._

_Why me? I know everything that will happen... I know what dangers await, what foes we will meet, what places we'll see... It's exciting yet I couldn't help but be afraid._

_At that point though all I knew was I couldn't stand out, and to do that I had to go along with the evacuation._

_And make it out alive..._

* * *

**Since I am going to be busy for a lot of this week I pounded this chapter out. It's not as long as I wanted, but it should tide you all over until I can get to writing again. As always C&C is most appreciated. I'll even shout out to ya! Peace!**


	9. Complete Disaster

**Shout Outs...**

**The Crazy Authoresses CAT and AMS: -Is menaced- Ah! I got ya, I got ya! And thanks.**

**Maxmagnus20019: Word dat. No need to have Goku on the squad.**

**Dragon Chyld: Thanks for hanging with me partner. And yeah, the mentor thing was kinda what I was aiming for, but more of a street wisdom than old man's wisdom.**

* * *

_Fear in my gut of being blown to bits aside I didn't like the idea of running away, even with the Vendeeni blowing the planet apart. I was always one to dig my heels in and put my fists up rather than put up my heels and pump my fists as I run like hell. But I wasn't stupid. I know what the saying 'the better part of valour' means._

_Doesn't mean I like it..._

"Hey!" Fayt said as we entered the corridor, a sea of bodies running as we saw a pair of familiar faces in the crowd.

"Auntie Ryoko and Uncle Robert!" Sophia called out as we rushed up to them, the older pair stopping and turning about as we ran up.

"I'm glad you three made it." Robert said, smiling.

"You guys too Dad." Fayt replied.

"What a relief." Ryoko said as she and Sophia hugged briefly. "I was so worried."

"What's going on Dad? Is Aldian attacking?" Fayt asked.

Robert shook his head, thinking a moment. "Probably not. From the looks of their weapons, it's most likely..."

"Most likely... what?"

"Never mind, we must get out of here."

"The guy's gotta point." James piped up. "Besides, I want to get someplace where an alarm is not blaring at me."

Robert nodded once and smiles. "Agreed. Let's go." And with that all five began to move down the hall.

_Seriously, that freaking alarm was driving me nuts! It's like the audio equivalent of Chinese water torture._

The five, with surprising calmness, approached a line, a solider at the end of it. The guard held a rifle as he looked to the group. "Please wait here." He said.

"Is something wrong?" Dr. Leingod asked.

"There's a long line to use the transporter up ahead. You'll have to wait your turn here." The guard replied.

"I see. We'll wait then."

_And that was the cue for an explosion._

An explosion shook the corridor. Somewhere a voice cried out. "Damn! How did they get in this far?"

James stood in front of the group as they turned to see what was going on. "Looks like someone doesn't want to wait in line."

"Get going! Keep moving forward!" The guard cried out aiming his weapon.

Another joined him as Sophia turned to Fayt. "Let's get out of here!"

"No arguments from me!" James said.

"No kidding." Fayt added. A louder explosion sounded, as two fishlike men in robes ran out into the corridor.

"There they are!" One shouted out. James bit his lip briefly.

_Auron taught me how to deal with these guys, block their shots with my sword as I charged them, pull out some wicked ass moves and make fish fillets. Only one problem with that though..._

_I was lacking a sword at that point. That left Plan B._

"Run for it!" A guard called out as he opened fire, his shots missing just barley as a Vendeeni marksmen returned fire, killing him.

_The fact that the fallen soldier didn't even bleed since the wound was seared closed enforced the decision to use Plan B._

"Robert..." Ryoko began looking at her husband.

"Yes, as I suspected."

_I even gave it a nifty name..._

"Dad?" Fayt cried out, Robert turning to the young men and young woman.

"Run you three!" Dr. Leingod called out.

_The Jennings-Super-Ultimate-Technique!_

"Uncle Robert?" Sophia said, reaching out and tightly gripping Fayt's arm.

"Just get out of here!"

"But..." Fayt said before he was cut off.

"Get moving now! You have to protect her!"

_Leaning and using this Technique is very simple. Even a child could do it!_

"That's right, hurry! Don't worry about us!"

"And what are you going to do? Invite them home for tea and crumpets?" James blurted out.

Smiling wryly Robert shook his. "Maybe. We'll be along to the evacuation facility soon."

"Promise Dad?" Fayt asked hopefully.

"Promise!"

_Jennings-Super-Ultimate Technique, GO!_

"Let's go you guys!" Fayt said nodding to us.

"Okay." Sophia said as James simply nodded.

_RUN AWAY!_

Fayt, James and Sophia turned and ran down the corridor as fast as they could.

_...Now, to find a Super-Ultimate Technique where I stand and fight, not run like a scared rabbit being chased by a hungry carrot._

_Man, I have weird dreams..._

* * *

"They're getting away! Use the Incapacitator!"

* * *

The three ran as fast as they could, breathing heavily until they heard thumping noises behind them. "Guys, we got company!" James said turning about. Fayt muttered something under his breath finding a piece of pipe loosened from the bombardment and picking it up. Sophia found her own piece, but James... 

_Two freaking pieces of pipe, and none left over for me. Dang it! Well if there was one thing I was good at it was making up on-the-spot plans to get me through._

_This one I pulled from a game. Or really a series. You may have played one. You maybe a fan of the whole series. It was simple really._

The four-legged and spider like Incapacitators charged over to them. Gripping his pipe like a sword, Fayt swung his at the nearest robot's head, doing some damage before dodging a swing. Sophia screamed and ducked under the second spider-bot, swinging her pipe more clumsily and with less effect.

Unarmed James waited for his foe to attack first, jumping above it's haymaker swing, landing and jumping up on to it's head before jumping up and stomping on it's head, over and over and over and...

_Yeah... I went Super Mario Bros on it..._

James finally stopped once the robot's head was caved in. By this time Fayt's opponent was down for the count and the third robot was swinging at the wildly dodging girl. James charged over stepping over the robot's body as Sophia fell backwards onto her rump before jumping and landing on it's head, rolling off as Fayt charged in with an overhead swing which caved in the dented skull of the machine.

"Thanks guys." Sophia said as Fayt offered her a hand up. She took it and used it to pull herself up.

"Oh great... More trouble guys!" James said as another robot walked over to them.

"Damn it." Fayt said, holding his pipe in a defensive posture. Sophia inched back behind the two guys as James crouched into a fighting stance.

"Fayt... James... I'm scared."

"Don't worry. Just stay behind us."

"Yeah, it's no problem!"

"O-okay guys."

The metal beast reared up as if to attack shortly before a large foot planted it's self onto it's back, forcing it down, the weight of the foot's owner enough to destroy it.

"What the heck?" Fayt called out, looking beyond the robot.

"Hey Fayt, Sophia, You okay, you hurt?" Looking up the three saw Peppitia, on the shoulder on Ursus. James grinned and tipped his hat up.

"What am I, a week old pizza?" James said, tilting his head up. Peppita smiled as she hopped down.

"James! Long time, no see!" She said.

"You guys know each other?" Fayt asked, turning to his friend.

"Yeah, but let's not talk here. What are you doing here though Peppita?." James said turning to the young girl.

"We came down to see what all the racket was about and saw you guys in trouble." She said.

"Lil' Lady!"

"What do you want Ursus?" The girl asked as she turned about. She took a step back as she saw the trio of robots watching them. "What the?"

"Great... Where's a can opener when you need one?" James asked putting his fists up.

"Man, this is not what we need right now!" Peppita said, falling into a fighting stance. "Ursus, take care of that one! Let's go you guys!"

"Wha!" Fayt called out as Peppita leaped up into a wall, planting her feet against it and leaping feet first into one robot. Ursus let out a battle cry and jumped into the air, landing on the second with a belly flop. The second was destroyed, the first survived and took a swipe at the girl that had hit it, but James ran forward, jumping into the air and landing on the damaged head, stomping three times before stepping away. Fayt met the third in mid-charge, swinging the pipe upwards and catching it's skull before swinging back down smashing the head in.

_For an advanced race sending out robots to capture people you'd expect the Vendeeni to make SOMETHING that can't be destroyed by pipes and jumping on it's head. Guess fish isn't brain food..._

"There's more?" Peppitia said in confusion as another three ran towards us. Ursus let out wordless call as he jumped up landing on the first with an elbow drop. The second met Fayt's makeshift weapon as it was smashed to bits, and the third was stomped on by Peppita and James, surviving the dual attack... to be hit and destroyed by an overhead swing by Sophia. James whistled softly and gave a thumbs up.

"Not bad. I give it seven and a half." He said smiling.

"What?" Sophia asked breathing heavily, the whole ordeal weighing down on her nerves.

"You lose points for lack of a witty comment and/or battle cry."

"Hey!" Sophia said putting her hands on her hips. "This is serious! How can you joke around at a time like this?"

"Simple. If I didn't joke around like this," James began crossing his arms. "I'd probably be screaming my head off! We have to keep our cool, I just spout out one-liners to help me do that."

"Oh..."

"Let's not worry about that now." Peppita said walking up to Sophia as Fayt and Ursus walked over to join them. "We have to get out of here before more of those things get here. It's already a compete disaster over that way." She added pointing the way Fayt and his friends came from. "Let's go!"

"A complete disaster?" Fayt said before trying to run the way he came, Sophia stepping into his way.

"Hey, wait a sec!"

"But my parents!"

"Hold on my man!" James said joining Sophia in halting Fayt's movements.

"Forget it, didn't you here Peppita?" Sophia said shaking her head. "It's too dangerous back that way!"

"But...!"

"Forget it!" Sophia countered looking sternly at her friend.

"She's right, I'm all up for charging into the breach..." James began standing behind Sophia. "But this is suicide!"

"Come on you guys, I already said it was too dangerous!" Peppita called out as she wandered back to the group.

"Please stop him, he says he's going back!" Sophia added as James chewed his lip nervously.

"What? Back... there?"

"Mom and Dad are back there, I have to go help them!"

"Cool it Fayt!" James said gripping his friend's shoulder with a hand. "Getting yourself killed is NOT going to help!"

Fayt growled and slapped the hand away as he moved forward, Peppita moving to bar his path. "Outta my way!"

"He's right! It's an inferno back there, you'll be fried!"

"It's way too dangerous!" Sophia added as James moved in front of Fayt again.

"Come on man! We need to get out of here! There's nothing we can do right now!"

"C'mon you guys, get out of the way!"

"Ohhhhh! That's it! Ursus!" Peppita called out.

The big man nodded in understanding and moved towards Fayt, lifting him up like an unruly child. "Let me go! Let me go!" Fayt cried out.

"Look, we'll all die if we don't get out of here, now!" Peppita yelled out. Ursus nodded and carried the blue-haired boy away, Peppita following. James sighed and shook his head before following, Sophia beside him.

"He'll thank us. Someday..."

"Yeah..." Peppita added sadly before following Ursus.

* * *

_Thankfully Ursus was on hand during that whole thing, because I doubt I could have moved Fayt by my lonesome, he knows how to dig in his heels. Ursus didn't set his down until we reached the pad. All Fayt could do was stare out back the way we came until we transported away. I..._

_I don't blame him. I know that... if they were still alive... if my Mother and Sister were down there I would charge down head first to save them, even if the Grim Reaper himself was waiting for me..._

_Still... Suicide is a bad tactic._

"Welcome to Inuba Shelter #5." A Soldier said cheerfully despite the situation. "This is an evacuation shelter located under Hyda IV." He continued, saluting briefly. "Please wait in your assigned rooms until the rescue ship arrives. You are allowed to move freely about the facility, but there are some restricted areas. Please refer to the consoles or the nearest official for detailed instructions."

The group of five stood there for a moment before Peppita stepped forward and nodded. "All right then..." She walked off the platform and looked over her shoulder. "Well, we're going now." Fayt looked away for a moment a look of anger on his face. She sighed and headed towards the door. "Hey... Cheer up." She said, her voice sounding oddly hollow. She left the room, Ursus following after her.

"Fayt..." Sophia began, sounding as if she didn't know what to say next.

"...Shall we go? There's nothing left to do here anyway." The blue haired boy said.

"Uh, yeah." Sophia replied lamely. "I'm sure your parents are OK, don't worry."

"Yeah, besides..." James added walking in front of Fayt, turning to face him. "Your old man has a good head on his shoulders. I think he knows what he's doing."

"...Yeah, I know. Let's go."

The three started towards the door before the soldier interrupted them. "Oh, one second please. You've been assigned to room #506. Remember that."

"Okay, 506. Got it." Fayt said nodding.

"I expect the rescue transports will be here soon, please try to relax and wait." The soldier added.

"Okay." Sophia said, bowing in respect.

* * *

_We wandered about for a while after that. Rather then find our own room we searched around for other survivors. Of course we stumbled into the Rossetti's room..._

_Part of the script you know..._

"I'm just glad that everyone is okay." Piccolotto said as Fayt and his friends entered. "Alright, time to discuss business plans..." After that he looked over and noticed the three friends.

"What? Fayt?" Peppita said looking at the three.

* * *

_For the next little while we swapped tales, starting with how I knew Peppita, moving on to how Fayt knew her (Which I 'didn't' know... or rather wasn't supposed to know since I wasn't around during her little autograph signing), to how the Rossetti Troupe escaped here to our own journey..._

"Ahhh, your parents..." Piccolotto began sadly.

"Ah well, what can you do, hey?" Gonnella the annoying clown piped up rather cheerfully. "Hey, at least your still alive, eh?"

"Ahh, Gonnella!" Peppita scolded. "You should really watch your tongue!"

"No, it's okay. It's just like he said." Fayt began. "Even if I left to help them, I wouldn't be able to do anything."

"Now he talks some sense..." James muttered crossing his arms.

"If only I was little stronger..." The blue haired boy continued.

"Fayt..." Sophia muttered, again not knowing what to say.

"Strength is not enough." Ursus said shaking his head. "You can't beat them."

"He's right, it's not your fault." Dulcinea added her own arms crossed. "I bet they were professional soldiers... There's nothing we can do against people like that."

"And you know..." Piccolotto began. "Just because they didn't make it to this evacuation facility doesn't mean your parents are dead. You know they might be hiding out somewhere. Don't give up so soon."

"Or they might have been captured or something, eh?"

"Gonnella!" Peppita cried out at the clown.

"It's all right. If they've been captured then you can go rescue them." Ursus added.

"Anyway, you'll just have to wait a little longer." Piccolotto said. "What can you possibly do right now? We don't even know what's going on."

"Simple. We survive." James said, moving to lean against a wall. "Regardless of whether they're hiding out or in a prison somewhere the only way you'll have a chance at meeting them again is if you survive to do it."

"Yeah... I guess your right... both of you." Fayt said sadly.

"Why don't you go to your room and rest a bit?" Dulcinea suggested kindly. "You're too tired to do anything right now."

"Or you could just rest here with us." Peppita said, walking up to Fayt. "Wouldn't you feel safer here with everyone?"

"Thank you, but I'm fine." Fayt said, shaking his head. "I want to think things over anyway."

"Uh, okay." Peppita replied, sounding a little saddened. Fayt and Sophia bowed slightly before leaving, James offering a tip of his hat before following.

* * *

_We wandered around a bit more before we stumbled over Ursus standing as Peppita sat in a stairwell, looking a little saddened by the whole ordeal._

_Then again, this has been rough on everyone, even me, but mostly Fayt. Watching Fayt mourn the possible loss of his parents just reminded me of the loss of my family. My Mother... My Sister... Both dead, buried side by side. And after that it felt as if my Dad died too... Before he always found time for us, I can remember playing ball with him, watching as he played softly for my little sister... even the looks he would give my mother... The snowball fights we had in winter, the picnics in the spring, swimming in the ocean in the summer, the leaves we would jump into during the autumn... _

_All of it is gone now. Now he's thrown himself into his music, touring almost every week of every month of every year. Losing your family hurts..._

_Something I know all too well..._

"Hey, it's..." Fayt began as he noticed the young Rossetti in the stairwell. We walked a bit closer as she turned her head, noticing us.

"Hey Fayt." She said looking forward again. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think, maybe, I should have minded my own business that time?"

"That time?"

"Yeah, you know that time, when we were escaping and I had Ursus grab you." Peppita said, looking at her feet as if they were the most interesting things in the galaxy. "That's why you got separated from your family. It's all my fault, isn't it?"

"Peppita..." Sophia said, again not knowing how to continue.

"That's not true." Fayt said shaking his head. "I would have been killed if you guys hadn't stopped me. It's all right, don't worry about it."

"Oh... Well that a relief!" Peppita said relaxing a bit.

"Of course, why would you ask such a thing?"

"Umm... It's nothing. I just kinda worried about it." Peppita stood up before turning around. Smiling she walked past us, Ursus following behind her like a loyal bodyguard. After a moment Fayt turned to look at James.

"You know James, I... I should apologize. I didn't... I mean I wasn't thinking right back there..."

"Forget about it..." James said waving his hand. "This has been tough on us all, especially you. Seriously though..." He smiled and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I have to put up with it... because I know YOU'LL have to put up with me when I get worked up sooner or later."

"Oh really? I'll have to put up with Mr. 'Worrying Does Nothing' and his social issues?"

"MY social issues? This coming from Mr 'I Got Lost At Sea' himself!"

"Oh yeah! I'm not the one who's foot got stomped on my a Blade Raptor the other day!" Fayt added, talking about one of their battles in the Combat Simulator.

"Yeah? At least I didn't scream like a girl when a Blood Gargoyle dropped in on us!"

"Oh really? Then what about that thing with the Bone Dragon?"

"Like YOU helped in THAT situation!"

And unnoticed to both of the young men Sophia clutched her stomach with one arm, the hand of the other hand over her mouth as she tried to withstand a tidal wave of laughter.

Her will power didn't hold long...

* * *

_Eventually we stumbled into our own room. Once we stepped in I finally noticed how tiring the whole thing was..._

"Sophia, are you OK?" Fayt asked as the girl stumbled a bit.

"Yeah, I think." She replied.

"Your exhausted, you should rest."

"Yeah."

"We all are." James said, wandering over to a bed, and sitting down on it. "This has been a hell of a day..."

Nodding Fayt led Sophia to another bed, helping her lay down. Once she was on the bed he pulled the covers up for her. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Don't worry, just rest."

"Yeah... Things might be just as hectic tomorrow. We need to be ready, just in case." James said, getting under his covers, taking off his hat and putting it on his face.

"Umm... Fayt... James?"

"What is it?" Fayt asked as Sophia pulled the covers up to her nose.

"Will you two stay here until I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone."

"Sure, I'll stay. Just relax and go to sleep." Fayt said going to another bed and sitting down.

"Yeah, no worries. That's what friends are for right? We look after each other whenever our pals are worried or in trouble, right?" James added, lifting his hat to look at the young woman.

"Thanks. Both of you."

"Good night..." Fayt said as she lay down and closed her eyes. Once he was assured she was asleep he turned to his hat-wearing friend. "James?"

"Yo." He replied, hat back over his face.

"Do you think... I'll see them again?"

A moment of silence passed. "Who's to say? All I can say is the only way you will is if you survive."

"... I hope so. Maybe... Maybe they were captured..."

"If that's the case then we'll go rescue them. Now get some sleep."

"Hey! You say it like you don't even care!" Fayt half shouted, wincing as Sophia rolled around in her sleep.

"Of course I care! As much as anyone, but what can we do about it now? All we can do is rest and wake up in time for tomorrow." James tilted his hat up to look at his friend. "But if it's any help Fayt... Whatever happens I'm with you till the end. If you go off and charge a thousand of those guys I'll be with you the whole way. I'll be cursing you out the whole way, but I'll be there."

Smiling Fayt shook his head. "Thanks James. I mean it."

"Good. Now get some sleep. We need to deal with tomorrow before anything else." James yawned slightly before replacing his hat.

"Yeah. You know something...?"

"Hmm...?"

"I always wanted a brother. Someone like you, who's... well... so collected."

"Like I said before, worrying drags you down, makes all your problems seem bigger than they are. I'm nothing special really... I just take what lemons I get... make some lemonade. Then find someone's who ended up with vodka and have a party!"

Laughing a bit Fayt shook his head and got into the covers of his bed. "Whatever. Night."

"Night."

_It took me half an hour to fall asleep after Fayt entered la-la land. The Helre was the next scene in this strange play I've been dumped into, and I was not looking forward to it. But what choice did I have? Auron said my choices would have an impact. So far... so far I've felt helpless. What impact have I made so far?_

_Again that woman haunted my dreams, so close to me yet I could not identify her. All I remember is soft skin and the smell of jasmine..._

* * *

**To those who have reviewed so far, thanks for all your support and encouragement. To those who haven't… I can always use more! Don't make me beg! Come on, C&C please!**


	10. Helre's Last Flight

**Shout outs...**

**Maxmagnus20019: Damn right it ownz0rz! To the max! LOL, thanks man.**

**Dragon Chyld: Yup. Jennings-Super-Ultimate Technique! Gotta love it!**

**Giant Brother: Thanks, and I have a small number of Foxworthy CD and DVDs, plus a CD and DVD of the Blue Collar Comedy Tour. I love those guys...**

**Firebane5: Another fan! Go me! Seriously though, I try.**

**To everyone: Sorry for the long wait, real life can be such a pain at times. And playing Yu-Gi-Oh: Nightmare Troubadour non-stop doesn't help either.**

**

* * *

**

_One of the things I've heard, although I can't recall who said it, is this 'Dogs treat you like you're family. Cats treat you like you're room service.' I can't argue with that. I have one named T.D., for Toronto Dominion, which is a bank. My dad named it back when we were all still a family. He said 'they own our home, they own our money... they may as well own our cat!'_

_Funny thing, when I wake up with the possibility of imminent death I think about my cat... Damned thing would eat just about anything..._

_Couldn't keep it down, but it ate almost anything._

"W-what now?" Fayt said, turning his focus from the clock he was looking at and looking about the room as the alarm blared out agian. A loud thud drew his attention in time to see James lift his head from a tangle of sheets, searching for his hat with one hand.

"Dammit! Couldn't they send naked woman in to wake us up and not the 'Alarm of Freaking Imminent Death!'

Despite himself Fayt laughed as Sophia stirred from her rest. "Fayt... What's that sound?" She asked sleepily.

"Not a naked woman, that's for sure..."

"Oh shut up!" James yelled as he stood up placing his trusty hat on his head. "I'm getting a headache from this thing."

After that the alarm cut out and the lights turned on. Blinking James adjusted to the brightness as a tone sounded followed by a feminine voice. "This is an update for all refugees. We now know the recent raid on the resort planet Hyda was a surprise attack by Vendeen. Remote Station #7 mounted an attempt to defend Hyda IV," The offical continued as Fayt and Sophia stood up. "But it was thwarted by a tactical Vendeeni strike. Currently the Pangalatic Federation Administration is scrambling ships from surrounding regions, but Vendeeni forces still have control of this sector."

"I suppose it's too much to hope that they just wanted a tan..." James muttered mostly to himself.

"We request that all civilians begin boarding rescue shuttles for immediate evacuation to Remote Station #6. Please do not panic."

"Yeah, saying that always helps..."

"Refer to the nearest council or attendant for further instructions."

"Sophia, we gotta go. ...You okay?" Fayt asked turning to his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little sleep helped calm me down." She replied.

"Then what are we waiting here for?" James asked crossing his arms. "I don't wanna miss my boat! Let's go!"

"Right. We should be fine when we reach Remote Station #6." Fayt said nodding.

"Okay."

"Right."

Nodding again Fayt turned to the council. "Computer, Tell me the location of Robert and Ryoko Leingod."

"The location of the specified individuals is unknown." Came the emotionless reply.

"What do you mean 'unknown'?" Fayt asked in a rather emotional tone.

"Both Robert Leingod and Ryoko Leingod's positions were lost on the Galactic Year 772-12141923."

"Lost? What then?"

"The information system is currently experiencing technical difficulties. Confirmation is not possible at present."

"In other words..." James said, cutting in. "You have no freaking clue as to what happened."

"That is correct."

"And it sounds so bloody cheerful about it too..."

"Dammit!" Fayt said kicking the council."

"Hey, Hey! I know how you feel, trust me on this!" James shouted gripping Fayt's shoulder. "But breaking the compy won't help!"

Fayt replied with a long growl but slumped his shoulders soon after. "...You're right. Let's go."

* * *

_Insert running to the transporter room here. Seriously, nothing to say here._

_We did make it to the transporter quickly enough though. I resisted the urge to shout out 'Beam us up Scotty!', but just barley._

_I'm not sure which I'd rather do, fight till the end of time or boldly go where no man has gone before._

_Course it could be worse. I could be stuck in the Starcraft universe. Now THAT would suck._

"Welcome to the Federation Transport Ship GFSS-12372 Helre." The attendant greeted as they appeared on the ship said.

_Helre: Star Ocean for Titanic. One odd thought crossed my mind, but I held it back. It involves a conversation between the Captain and the computer._

_'Computer, what is the best course of action?'_

_'Processing. Action found. Stand with feet shoulder width apart. Then lean forwards until your head is between your legs. This is followed by applying suction to your own buttocks.'_

_'So your telling us to kiss our own asses goodbye?'_

_'That is correct.'_

_And that, my friends, is why I do not write emergency instruction manuals._

"You must have been through a lot."

"You have no idea..." James said shaking his head.

The man nodded, his tone becoming more serious. "We will soon be departing for Remote Station #6. The Observation Bay is located directly through the corridor leading out of this room. Please wait there until we reach our destination. Gravitic Warp will get us there shortly." The trio nodded before heading out into the corridor.

"So this is a Federation Transport ship..." Fayt muttered to himself as James waved to the blue haired female officer in the corridor. The trio continued on until the passed through another door. Sophia looked around and noticed something.

"Hey guys, what's that? They're all watching something."

"Your right, what is that? Something on the monitor?" Fayt replied.

"Let's take a look."

"Okay." Fayt nodded and the three looked up at the screen, at which point Fayt's jaw dropped open. "Oh no!"

On the screen was the battle between Vendeeni and Federation forces above the planet Hyda IV. The few Federation ships visible were being torn apart as huge Vendeeni warships bombarded the planet...

_The game... In the game the monitor looked like an animated gif, constantly repeating itself. But now..._

_It was not like that. I could see vessels crumple underneath the Vendeeni weapons, the fires on Hyda's forests, so large you can see it in space. I swore I saw a mountain, a whole freaking mountain collapse into the sea._

_Warfare from my time was bad but this..._

_This was beyond words... During my time on that planet I heard almost four billion people called Hyda IV their home. The locals talked about how much they enjoyed living in paradise, watching the waves cascade to the seas as they tanned in the sun's rays._

_Four billions lives lost or ruined for a race's greed and lust for power. I don't know which member of the Vendeeni race was responsible for this..._

_But I hope the devil himself gives him a VERY warm welcome when he goes to hell..._

A friendly tone sounded as a vicious firestorm annihilated what looked to be a city. "We are about to enter gravitic warp to escape the battle zone. I repeat: We are about to enter gravitic warp to escape the battle zone. All evacuees prepare for warp turbulence.

* * *

_The three of us found some chairs to crash in. Sophia fell asleep on Fayt's shoulder shortly before Fayt did. I myself listened to my MP3 player before falling asleep._

_Oddly the song that started playing was Kiss in the Sky from Star Ocean... I sense... a disturbance in the force. I shall call them the Fayth._

_So says Obi-Wan Kenobi. Now, to find me a light-sabre... _

_Anyway, when I woke up Fayt was still asleep and Sophia was still using him as a pillow. So I quietly got up and looked around._

_In the end... I wandered over to another seat and sat down watching the many stars go by..._

_Each one the light of a different dream... Man, why am I all so philosophical now? Must be my nerves. Cause even with so much that has happened, so much still hasn't._

_No wonder I'm nervous. I was a bit more nervous at the time. Cause all the purpley effect of going through gravitic warp cut out in the middle of my viewing. I stood up and said four words. Thankfully no one was with me, or I might have gotten some odd looks. But all I said was..._

_The Next Chapter Begins..._

* * *

"Navigator? Status report." Barked the breaded Commander Volga, the Helre's captain and overseer of Hyda IV evacuees.

"Yes Captain. We were cruising at warp 15 on course 231, mark 330, when the gravitic warp field collapsed and the computer detected an anomaly, forcing us to return to conventional space."

"Computer, what caused the ship's warp field to collapse?"

"...There is not enough data to determine the cause." The female sounding computer replied.

"All right, even if you can't determine the cause how about a theory?"

"Prior to the collapse, sensors detected a space-time disturbance. Our database does not contain any record of such a disturbance, but there is a 77 probability that it was the cause of the collapse."

"Space-Time disturbance? Come to think of it Vendeeni military technology is based on space-time manipulation." Volga said feeling something twist in his gut.

"That is not an established fact but the Federation Institute of Technology has theorized this is the case."

"So it was likely a Vendeeni attack that stopped us, then."

"Screen on!" The navigator shouted out, the viewer activating to display the scene of two battleships in front of the Helre.

"Damn!" The Captain said, weighing his options quickly. "Divert all power to shields! Evasion course 291, mark 030!"

"Course entered!"

* * *

_Once the ship stopped I quickly ran out to find Fayt and Sophia. They were looking at the Vendeeni ships through the window as I ran up beside them._

_At that point I'd give my left arm for a copy of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, if only for the words 'Don't Panic' on the cover._

"Would now be a good time to say we are quite thoroughly and well screwed here!"

_Cause right then was a good time to panic._

"This is your Captain speaking." Said a voice after a brief tone. "Our ship is currently under attack by a Vendeeni Battleship." He said as the ship rocked once to confirm his statement, knocking a person over.

_Now I knew what it felt like to be a drink when James Bond comes to town..._

"Our gravitic warp engines have already been disabled which means escape is not an option. All power has been diverted to our shields to buy us some time, but I wanted you all to know: our chances are slim."

"We're screwed!" James and Fayt turned to level a pair of flat stares at their female friend. "Sorry..."

"I had hoped to transport you all the way to Remote Station #6, but it seems that is now beyond my power. All evacuees are requested to proceed to the ships escape pods. Please remain calm and follow the instructions of the attendant nearest you as you board your pod. ...Good luck to you all."

Fayt and Sophia nodded as a pink flash stuck the ships sides, rocking the ship and nearly forcing the trio to the ground. "Bloody hell!" James shouted out.

"A direct hit?" Fayt half asked half blurted out as several other shots rocked the ship.

"No duh! Time to make like a bee and buzz off! Let's go!" James shouted waving to his friends as he ran towards the escape pods. They followed as a crewmember walked in.

"To the pods everyone, hurry! They're located one level up in the hanger bay!"

Panicked people ran towards the escape pods following the words 'Don't Panic'.

* * *

_Thankfully we got up there in time, the two guards let us by calmly. The event at the bridge never happened here though._

_Which is good... No reason for Fayt to know that the Helre's crew... Had been given a death sentence..._

"Good, the pod's still here." Fayt said nodding to himself. "Get it quick, we're running out of time!" He said turning to Sophia.

"Fayt... I'm scared."

"Don't worry."

"Yeah." James said, cutting in. "We'll be scooped up 'fore ya know it. Sides, it's either bail or you can say 'hi' to the vacuum of space."

"But..." Sophia began hesitantly.

"James is right, a Federation Ship will recover our pod's in no time. I'll see you at Remote Station #6."

"You too James?" Sophia turned to the hat wearing young man, eyes shinning with tears she refused to shed.

"Course. We're in this come hell or high water!"

"O-Okay... You two will follow, right? Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Done deal!"

Nodding Sophia nervously climbed down to her pod before James and Fayt left. A solider noticed them and called them over, Fayt running up to him before James noticed and began to run as well. "Hurry! There's still a pair of pods here!"

Fayt quickly turned and waved to the young man as the solider ran back down the corridor to find anyone else. James ran towards the last pod available, as Fayt quickly retreated into his own pod. As he entered the room and before he could climb down the ladder to the pod he stopped, his jaw opening. Standing before him was a man dressed in red robes, a scar closing one eye and a blanket covered bundle in his hand.

"Auron! How did you get here?" James asked as he walked up to his mentor.

"Come now..." He said. "Do you NEED to ask?"

"The Fayth, right?"

"Correct. Don't panic, there is no rush. For now they have bent time, pausing it for us to speak."

"The Fayth are so powerful they can hit the pause button on a whim?"

Auron chuckled a bit shaking his head. "Not on a whim. They are not omnipotent or omnipresent. They know very much of what will come, and have seen to it... you do as well. But that is enough, I am here to give you this."

He extended the bundle towards James. Taking it James unwrapped it, licking his lips as he did so. A dark grey sheath with silver trimmings was revealed to him. Dropping the wrapping he drew sword from sheath...

A blade just over three feet in length, shining like solid silver yet looking stronger than the finest forged steel, the back edge had a section of rounded dark grey metal covering just over a foot of the blade, designed to allow the user to push on it as leverage and not slice his hand off.

That section connected to a circular guard a foot in height and width, the same dark grey metal as the sheath with a silver cross and edging adorning it.

The foot long grip was perfect for both single and double hand swordsmen and was covered in silver looking cloth.

Lastly at the bottom of the grip was a circular pommel, same dark grey colouring as the rest of the sword with a silver cross on it as well.

"Whoa... What is this sword?" James asked giving it a pair of test swings.

"Your sword, the Protector's Edge. Use it well..." Auron said stepping back as bright lights, pyreflies, began to flow out of him, his body dissipating into nothingness. For a moment James stood there before smacking himself in the head.

"Stupid! Gotta go before I blow!"

* * *

_I scrambled into the pod, setting the Protector's Edge between my legs as I started the pod up. I wasn't a Captain Picard or Han Solo, but the directions were easy to understand and it didn't take me long to make the thing launch. I was slung out of that thing like a slingshot. I looked around me and saw dozens of other pods also making a getaway. Soon after the Helre exploded behind us..._

_More lives gone and ruined in the name of reckless greed..._

_The Vendeeni ship continued to fire and I saw a few pods behind me explode. I saw what looked to be a blast headed for me, but a Federation Ship chose that moment to appear between the Grim Reaper and me. I think that ship was the Aquaelie, but I wasn't able to tell. The pod's warp engines, or whatever it was carrying, kicked in pulling my ass out of the frying pan..._

_And soon into the fire..._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for sticking with me. Keep up the C&C please!**


	11. Destination: Vanguard III

**Before we go to the shout outs I'd like to apologize for the long wait. Writer's block in a combination with work really sucks.**

**Shout outs...**

**The Crazy Authoresses CAT and AMS: Well don't expect mushrooms anytime soon. And I'll try to live up to your not quite menacing request.**

**Maxmagnus20019: Course I rock! I just don't know how to roll yet. Yeah, that was a bad joke.**

**Firebane5: It'll happen soon enough, just wait.**

**Dragon Chyld: I assure you no Wookies have been harmed in any of my fics. Mainly because one is hovering over my shoulder right now. And he has bad breath... Seriously though, just read and you'll find out.**

**Xlizx: Auron Equals Pwnership. Quite simple.**

**

* * *

**

_Space is big. Really big. Obnoxiously big. It's so big the escape pod I was in barley qualified as a grain of sand on a beach, or all the beaches in the world. Space is hugely big._

_Hugely, really, obnoxiously, immensely, unimaginably, freaking, supremely, incredibly, amazingly, bigly BIG!_

_And all that doesn't even give a glimpse as to the scope of how big space is._

_So... why all this talk about how big space is? Simple really._

_There's a lot of space and not much in it. I mean, it's empty space right? Finding your way around space without all the gadgets and what not is like taking a guy from Japan when they still had Samurai and slapping him into the middle of New York City. He'd never figure out where home is, or how to get there._

_Strange... Seems to be the exact same thing that happened to me..._

"Distress signal operational." The pod's computer said as James squirmed in his seat.

"Good." James said as he tried to stretch his legs in the limited space.

"Searching for life supporting planets... Planet found."

_Time to roll the dice, I thought to myself at the time. Come on Vanguard!_

"Don't leave me hanging."

"Vanguard III, located approximately 0.5 light years from present location."

_Jackpot._

"Axial tilt of 35 degrees results in extreme seasonal weather. Existence of humanoid life forms confirmed. The Federation has classified Vanguard III as an Underdeveloped Planet. Civilization level: approximately equivalent to 16th century Earth.

"Would you like to review the Underdeveloped Planet Preservation Pact?"

"May as well."

"The Underdeveloped Planet Preservation Pact was established in order to protect planets with developing civilizations. Contact with civilizations that have not reached a certain level of development is prohibited by Federation law. This is due to the fact that contact with advanced civilizations has a high probability of greatly influencing the course of history on a less devolved planet. All individuals and organizations belonging to the Pangalatic Federation are required to adhere to the tenets of this Pact, unless facing a clear danger to life and limb. This Pact is one of the most important components of Pangalatic Federation law. It also serves as a guideline for civilian conduct in emergency situations. Violators will be tried by the Pangalatic Council."

"Which I bet is made up of a few dozen old guys who toss oxygen bottles around, telling each other to take a hit and pass it on."

"The average age of members of the Pangalatic Council is currently 64."

"...Thank you... How long till we get there?"

"At our present speed of warp 6, arrival is estimated at 144 hours."

"In days?"

"6 days."

"Joy..." James said as he decided to see if he could place his sword someplace. After a moment he found a button on the seat that pulled it back and turned it by 180 degrees...

_The pod was a little larger than I had thought it was in the game. The seat could turn around to a small area where the supplies were and a toilet, but it was little more than a glorified closet that a cat would feel claustrophobic in. Just a few shelves with the necessities, food, water and a first aid kit, a replicator which had a very limited menu of items and foods, all of which tasted bland, and some tools in case you needed to make repairs._

_All of it a very friendly, and I mean this sarcastically, grey. Joy..._

"OK then." James said after setting his sword away, sitting back down and turning his seat back to it's original position. "Can you tell me if there are any other pods or vessels nearby?"

"Searching... One escape pod found, 2451-098 EP Helre, 1 kilometre away, baring 256, mark 060."

"Can we contact it?"

"Hailing." James leaned forward a bit until Fayt's face greeted him on the main screen.

"Hey there, nice to see a friendly face out in the middle of nowhere!" James said feeling a little relieved at this turn of events.

"No kidding. Did you scan around, are there any other pods with us?"

"If your thinking Sophia's around, don't. I only got one contact, and that's you."

"Damn it... I hope she's okay..."

"Hey, when she's not acting all ditzy she's a bright girl, she'll get by."

_The truth was I knew she WASN'T going to be okay... She would be taken hostage by the Vendeeni along with Dr. Leingod and held prisoner until those sharks try to make the exchange... Thankfully, unlike in the game, Dr. Leingod would be fine. But..._

_The game never touched on what happened to those two during the game... I doubt it was fun..._

"Anyway, we can't worry about her at the moment. You going to Vanguard III as well?"

"Yeah."

"That's what we need to worry about."

"Yeah..." Fayt said, crossing his arms. "It's an underdeveloped planet though, it's not like it'll be a vacation or anything."

"Sure it will!" James said, trying to cross his legs, but quickly giving up. "It'll be like a camping trip! We just have to keep in mind that the fact that we don't mention we come from another planet, that's all!"

"You make it sound so simple..."

"Hakuna Matata."

"What?"

"Hakuna Matata, no worries. Because..." James let it hang as Fayt picked up on the message.

"'Worrying does nothing but make the problem seem bigger than it is', yeah I remember."

"Good. She'd be happy you care enough to be so worried, but right now focus on the next thing."

"And that is?"

"For me... a nap. G'night."

"Figures... Night."

* * *

_Six days. Six... long... boring... days... Escape pods should come equipped with Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex DVDs, a DVD player, and pack of cards. The last one on that list was taken care of via replicator._

_My DVD spree was killed off before it started, seems everyone forgot about Ghost in the Shell after 700 years... And I really wanted to see all the ones I haven't seen yet._

_Which is about 75 of the episodes... I suck._

_With my Anime fix broken my time was spent between chatting with Fayt, listening to music, sleeping, eating and sending my feces into space when I flush. That kinda grosses me out when I really think about it, knowing crap is bombarding planets from deep space._

_And here I was worried about the Vendeeni!_

_Of course all boring things come to an end. I never thought once during this whole thing I'd be excited to move on to the next part in the game. But if you spent six days in this freaking pod you'd share my sentiments._

A short clicking sound was heard inside the pod, waking James from his nap as the pod's computer spoke. "Entering Vanguard III's gravitational field. Prepare for entry turbulence."

_Soon after that I looked up and saw Vanguard ahead of me. Before my pod hit the planet's atmosphere I saw a red and orange flash ahead of me, Fayt's pod most likely. Then it was my turn to enter and spiral down to Earth._

_Or Vanguard I should say. I had to remember than Earth wasn't the only place humans lived these days._

_Heading towards the ground felt like a rickety roller coaster with jets. The landing was softer than I expected so I guess I can forgive the ride in. I turned my seat about and grabbed my sword before opening the pod and leaping out._

Landing on the ground James took a moment to attach his sword's sheath to his waist. A snap was heard nearby and James quickly drew his blade, during to face whatever would dare challenge him.

A grey deer-like creature greeted him, chewing on something as it looked at him, two horns extending from it's forehead then curving down, away from it's face so they were pointed to the ground. Dismissing the creature as a harmless herbivore James checked his belongings ensuring his communicator and quad scanner were on him before looking about. Pulling his scanner out James scanned about for human life signs.

"One life-sign, just half a click out. Not too shabby if I do say so myself..."

_

* * *

_

_Using my sword like a weed-wacker probably wasn't the best use for it, but I had landed away from any paths or clearing so I had little choice in the matter. The forest was thick with branches and vines that had to be cut out of the way. I felt like Indiana Jones making his way to a lost temple._

Cutting his way to a clearing James pulled his scanner out again, doing his best to decipher the readings. Seeing the same life sign was nearby he made his way over towards it. After a moment more he saw Fayt walking down the path towards him. Smiling James waved at him, halting where he was. "Hey, you know the way to San Jose?"

Looking down the path Fayt shook his head and starting to jog down to his friend. Once there he stopped and gave James a high five. "San Jose?"

"Old joke. Anyway, where you off to?"

Opening his quad scanner up Fayt pushed a few buttons and turned to face his friend. "I found a small collection of humanoids, about... 38 clicks out, I think it's a village. I know it's a UP3 infringement, but..."

"You think it'll be safer in a village than out in the middle of nowhere. I got ya." James patted his friend's shoulder. "Well, we don't have to tell them we visited, you know the old camping slogan..."

"Take nothing but pictures, leave nothing but footprints, right."

"You know it. Lead the way Fayt."

* * *

_So there we were two guys, one from 20th Century Earth and one from present day Earth hiking towards a backwater village on a backwater planet. The local monsters, Slimes, were easily dispatched between the two of us. When we landed I had figured it was noon or just afternoon for this part of the planet. By the time the village was in sight the sun was descending into the horizon and the moon rising to take it's place it the sky._

The two weary humans stumbled along the path, the village in sight. James took his hat off and brushed away some sweat before replacing his head dress. Fayt, sword in hand, and no sheath to speak of fell to his knees. "Made it... Finally."

"No kiddin'..." James replied, placing his hands on his thighs, taking in gulps of air as he fought off a wave of dizziness. "Shoulda packed a lunch, that was a long hike!"

_Thinking back we should have at least stopped to rest once or twice, but Fayt said we had to march on and get there before sundown. Why did I listen to him again?_

_Oh well, we made it, right?_

"Whew, that was farther than I thought..." Fayt said as his companion looked about. "Looked so close... on the scanner..."

"Told ya we should have stopped to take a breather." James said before hearing the clatter of metal hitting the ground. "Fayt?" James looked over to his friend, laying face down in the dirt. He took a shaking step closer to him. "Come on man, this is a bad time... for a nap..." He shook his head once and fell backwards on to his butt, then simply flopped onto his back. "Ah, who am I kiddin'... I'm exhausted..."

After his eyes closed James swore he could hear a voice before falling unconscious. "What's wrong Mister? You got a bellyache? ... Oh no! Niklas! Niklaaas!""

_Somewhere in my mind I knew what was next, Norton. But at the time all I could think of was my body's need to rest..._

_I dreamed again, that same scent filling the air of me dream and what looked to be a flash or crimson..._

* * *

**Again, sorry for the long wait for this update. I will try to get the next chapter out a bit faster for you all.**


	12. Welcome to Whipple

**Shout-Outs...**

**Dragon Chyld: Thanks for the understanding pal. Although I must apologize, the Deer-Creature vs. James grudge match has been postponed indefinitely.**

**Maxmagnus20019: Hope I don't disappoint with this one.**

* * *

_Marching myself into exhaustion was one of the things I could have done without quite honestly. That and being stuck in a pod for six boring days... And Hyda IV being blown to bits... And the Helre being reduced to debris..._

_OK, so a lot of the things in the game I could do without. Of course the game wouldn't have been interesting if they didn't happen..._

_But your point of view sure changes when you're living in the action..._

* * *

Groaning ever so softly James opened his eyes, his vision blurry as he felt a blanket pulled up to his neck. After a moment his vision cleared and he stared up at a wooden ceiling with cracked plaster. Looking around he saw the walls matched as he heard a slight 'Aa...'

"Who are you?" He heard Fayt ask turning his head to look at a short brown haired girl with pointed ears.

_Meena..._

"I'll leave some water here, Ok?" She said, placing a tray with a pitcher and a pair of mugs on a nightstand. After a moment she cried out 'Niklas!' and left the room.

"Cute lil' thing, ain't she?" James quipped as he sat up, Fayt turning to look at him.

"You're up?" The blue haired boy asked as James looked around. Finding his trusty hat on the bedpost he took it back, placing it on his head.

"No, I'm still out cold... I'm just pretending to be awake."

"I would hope not." A youthful voice said as a male with the same hair as the girl entered looking at them both. "Are you two all right? You were groaning in your sleep." The boy said to, looking towards Fayt.

"I... Think I'm fine, thanks. You James?" He said turning to his companion.

"Yeah... Just feel stiff is all..."

Fayt nodded turning back to the boy. "Were you the one who rescued us?"

"No, I just carried the two of you here. My sister, Meena, she insisted..."

"I see... So you were the one who rescued us."

"We owe you a big old thanks then." James said, tipping his hat slightly. In response the girl giggled slightly, moving to hide behind her brother.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves then. I'm Fayt. Fayt Leingod. And this is my friend, James Jennings."

"Yo!"

"And who are you?"

"I'm Niklas. Her name is Meena." The two siblings looked at each other before Niklas continued. "Fayt and... James... Those are your names, right? Your clothes... and your ears... Are you two of Norton's men?"

"Norton? Is that a person's name?" Fayt asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes."

"I don't really understand the situation here..."

"You don't know Norton?"

"Uh, no, actually, I've never heard of him. Who is he?"

"And who'd wanna get stuck with a lame name like that in the first place anyhow?" James spoke up, pushing the blanket away and throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

"If neither of you know who he is then please, never mind. I apologize for the question."

"Hey, no harm done, right Fayt?" James said, watching as Meena ran between the two beds.

"Yeah, what he says." Fayt replied as Niklas smiled.

"You both still need to rest and recover your strength! Feel free to rest here for a while."

"Sure thing." James said as he laid back down, flipping his hat over his eyes.

"We cannot do much, but we do have food."

"I'm fine, no, really." Fayt said, despite a few grunts as he tried to stretch his body.

"No! You should stay in bed!" Meena shouted as Niklas nodded.

"Please, rest. Don't worry—it is our way to help each other in times of trouble."

"But..." Fayt began as James cut off with a firm voice.

"Fayt, our host wants you to take it easy. It would be rather rude to ignore him."

"...Yeah, you're right. Sorry... And thanks."

"It is no problem." Niklas said, turning to his sister. "Meena, let them get their rest."

"Okay!" After hearing his sister's response he nodded and left the room, his feet sounding down the hall.

"He looks so young, but he seems so mature for his age... Just like Sophia." Fayt said, almost remorsefully.

"Fayt, tell me, where are you from? Why are your ears so round? Who's Sophia, huh? Tell me! Tell me!" Meena asked excitedly.

"Ha, ha, ha... Umm... James... Lil' help... James?"

"...Zzzzz..."

"Oh, you have got to be joking..."

* * *

_Fayt later told me of his conversation, or as I call it 'interrogation' by Meena. Apparently he handled the girl's endless barrage of questions well enough, not letting on the fact she made first contact with a pair of aliens. By the time I woke up from my nap it was the afternoon. Oddly my watch told me it was 3:45 AM._

_Damned Space Lag..._

_

* * *

_

Shortly after Fayt finished his stretching a thump sounded nearby. Shaking his head a little he saw a grumbling James groping across the floor for his hat, tangled in his blanket. He tried to hold in his laughter as James stood up, hat on head. "Yeah, go ahead and laugh..."

"So, how are you feeling?" Fayt said as James kicked the last of his arch-nemesis, the blanket, away.

"Dandy... You?"

"Still a little sore, but I'm fine... Hey, where's my sword?"

James eyebrow lifted as he looked around. "Mine ain't around either. Think Nikky's got it?"

"Probably... It might have made him nervous. Then again, we don't need them right now, do we?"

"Naw, at least I wouldn't think so, being in town and all."

* * *

_We let Niklas know before hand that we were going to stretch our legs in the village. He seemed uneasy about it, but he didn't stop us. Walking around the village was more than a little... Odd though. Most of them looked disgusted, a few angry, some even afraid. A few others treated us well enough, but they probably didn't know what to make of us. Fayt was a little confused at all this._

_I knew though. I had to act as if I didn't know, which I really didn't like, but I had to. Since Fayt would NEVER believe why I knew about Norton._

_Eventually we both decided to go back to Niklas' place..._

_

* * *

_

"What's that?" Fayt asked as we walked in the door, seeing Meena staring intensely as a little box as if her gaze would make it do something.

"It's my treasure box! Daddy gave it to me on my birthday." She said in reply.

"That music box was passed down though our mother's family." Niklas said as he entered the room. "It is the only thing we have left of our parent's." He continued as James reached up to feel his necklace. "But, alas, it is broken now and does not make a sound."

"I see... Can I have a look?" Fayt asked as James moved over to lean against a wall.

"Sure!" Meena said as Fayt moved closer, kneeling down and pulling the box to him.

After a few moments of staring he nodded to himself. "Yeah, this shouldn't be too hard. Want me to fix this for you? It'll be our way of paying you back for rescuing us."

"Really? Can you fix it Fayt?"

"Can you really do that?" Niklas asked, almost sounding cautious. "It is an expensive music box. They told us it would cost us a great deal to fix it."

"If I can get my hands on the right parts, then yes, and I think I know where to get them. It's a little ways away, but I'll get them later..."

"You'll?" James spoke up raising his hand. Fayt smiled and shook his head.

"**We'll** go get them later."

"But we cannot ask you to do something like that for us." Niklas said, shaking his head.

"Well... you didn't ask." James said pushing off the wall.

"And you saved our lives." Fayt continued. "It's the least we can do to repay you."

"Still..."

"And I'm sure Meena wants it fixed, right?" Fayt continued as James smiled and walked over, ruffling the young girl's hair playfully.

"Thank you... Good sir." Niklas said, relenting.

"In return, can we get our swords back? We won't be able to get through the forest without them."

Niklas looked worried for a moment before speaking. "You two swear you are not with Norton and his gang?"

"Last time I checked, nope." James said as Fayt shook his head.

"Just like he says. What... you don't believe us?" Fayt asked, tilting his head.

"No, I trust you."

"Thanks."

"But be wary, if neither of you are with Norton's Gang you will be in even more danger outside the village."

"More danger?" James said crossing his arms. "You making it sound like this 'Gang' is a buncha bullies or muggers."

Niklas bit his lower lip as Fayt stood up. "Don't worry—We'll be fine. Just pity the guy who tries to take him on." The blue haired boy jerked a thumb at James who shook his head.

"Very funny."

_True to Niklas' words our swords were returned and off we were. Thankfully it wasn't as late in the day as our LAST journey, and Fayt was more than willing to take a breather now and then. Still, if I didn't know better I'd say we made better time going back than going to the village._

_Of course we all knew what happened when we got there..._

_

* * *

_

"What?" Fayt called out as the Escape Pod came into view. He ran up to it, kneeling beside the space vehicle.

"Looks like someone got here before us and worked it over..." James said, looking over the pod.

"Not just that, the equipment and parts have been stripped... I can't replicate the parts now..."

"Forget that Fayt..." James said walking over to his friend. "The thing was stripped... This is a backwater, out of the way, primitive planet that greatest technology is most likely a gunpowder cannon made of wood, if you stretch it a bit."

"You're right... No one from this planet knows what this stuff is, or how to remove it properly. It would make sense if they smashed it up, not stole it!"

_Afterwards we found my pod in the middle of nowhere and checked it out. It had gotten the same strip and rip treatment Fayt's had received._

_Say what you will about Norton, but he was a busy man._

_With no replicator to make parts out of we decided the only thing to do was return to the village, bearing our failure._

* * *

"Fayt! James!" Meena called out as the two entered the house. Fayt kneeled down to her eye level.

"Hello there!" He said as James waved.

"Yo."

"What a relief, you both are well!" Niklas said, approaching. "Norton's men was lurking around the forest in the direction you left in. We were worried."

"Niklas..." Fayt began as James moved to sit down on a stool. "Can you please tell me more of Norton and his gang? Who are they?"

Niklas turned his face away for a moment before turning back with sad eyes. "I do not know everything myself. He... Norton appeared suddenly in our village about half a year past. He ordered the village to supply him with food. Of course we refused at first, the village needs it's supplies to survive the harsh winter. Norton was in fact ordering the village to die... But when people refused him, he called upon this mysterious light, and those who touched it disappeared, one after the other! Carl, Sirin, Kurt... All gone. And our father, who resisted until the very end."

"Damn..." James muttered as Niklas continued.

"Of course we told our Lord, but he said the idea of people disappearing into thin air was nonsense, and didn't want to hear about it. Now some of the villagers have even joined Norton's gang!"

"A mysterious light that makes people disappear?" Fayt said, almost repeating what he had just heard. "Niklas, when you first met us you asked about our clothes and our ears, right?"

"Ah, yes—Norton wore strange clothes made out of a strange material, neither linen nor cotton, just like what you both wear. And his ears are shaped like yours... That is why I did not trust you at first. I apologize."

"Hey, no worries." James said smiling at his host. "You gave us the benefit of a doubt and helped us out. And given what's going on, I wouldn't blame you either."

"What he says." Fayt added. "So don't worry about it." After a moment Fayt bowed his head.

_This is about the point the Fayt puts two and two together, so I just thought the best thing for me to do was stay quiet._

"Is... something the matter?" Niklas asked after a pause.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking..." After a moment more he turned to look at Meena. "I'm really sorry, but it's going to take a little more time to fix your music box. Can you wait just a little longer?"

"Okay!" Meena replied, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"That thing Norton's Gang carried off, did it belong to you?" Niklas asked.

"No-- I thought it might be, but it wasn't. Don't worry I'll fix your music box."

After a moment more Meena piped up. "Niklas, I'm hungry! Let's eat!"

James shook his head and chuckled. "Demanding lil' thing, isn't she?"

Niklas smiled, looking up at the taller James. "That she can be. Very well, let us eat."

* * *

_Shortly after dinner we all went to bed. Of course I knew what the next act would be..._

_Just... I woke up late for it..._

James stretched out slightly as he got up from the bed. Yawning he took his hat of the nightstand and placed it on his head before walking out of the room. He paused a moment as, down the hall, Meena sat, staring at the door. James tilted his head and looked back at the room, noticing an absence of the blue haired boy he traveled with. A moment later he walk down the hall and over to Meena. "Morning there."

The girl turned her head towards him and smiled softly. "Morning!" She chirped.

"Say... Where's Niklas? And Fayt for that matter?"

"I don't know... Niklas was gone when I woke up. And Fayt went to look for him..."

"That so..." James lifted his hat off his head to run a hat through his hair. After a moment he put it back and shrugged. "Well... Guess that means I have to look for the both of them." James walked over towards the door, turning his head to smile at Meena. "Stay cool, all right?"

"Okay!"

* * *

_I talked to villagers who would answer my questions; most of them said they saw Fayt, but none Niklas. Eventually I came up to the man who stood near the village entrance._

"Hmm? Oh, it's you. The other man who was staying with Niklas and Meena?" He said as James walked over to him.

"That'd be me. So, have you seen Fayt, the other guy, and Niklas around, by any chance?"

The man hesitated for a moment before answering. "Niklas... Left down towards Norton's hideout with a wild look on his face. When I told this to your friend... He just ran out after him."

"What?"

_Yeah, that's right... Fayt had run off to save Niklas... without me. I think I said a few questionable things to the guy as I ran out after the BOTH of them._

_Why did I get stuck with a guy as headstrong as Fayt? Oh well..._

_I'd just have to smack him one once I caught up to him..._

_

* * *

_

**That's it for this chapter. For the next one? Norton! Cliff! Mirage! Oh my!**

**Read and Review please!**


	13. Journey to Elicoor II

**Shout Outs...**

**Maxmagnus20019: Well Fayt replicated his sword, so it's easy enough to simply assume James replicated one. Although Fayt may wish he had a l33t replicated for himself too.**

**Gester: Well he is, kinda, you know, there, so it would also be weird if he wasn't mentioned at all. Glad you think my little tale is balanced though.**

**Dragon Chyld: Sadly the Deer-Creature was disqualified for illegal drugs. We're still looking for the dealer, but we have a suspect. --Glares at the blanket-- Yeah, Cliff will be in the this chapter, and Mirage. Well, they should, depends on when I get too lazy to keep going.**

**To Everyone: Settle yourselves in, this is a long chapter.**

* * *

_Fayt's a good guy, really. He likes to help people out, he tries to be diplomatic and polite, although his hard-headedness tends to get him in trouble. Really, he's a nice guy. Very nice._

_But at the time I was thinking 'I won't kill him. I'll just throttle him. Really.'_

James darted through the ruins, his sword in his hand as he ran to the next area. A large mushroom-like Shrieker waddled towards him, it's young plodding behind. James just hacked off a limb and kept running.

Eventually he came up to large structure and slowed down to a halt. After a moment he started to walk around to the back, sword gripped tightly in his black leather glove. Rounding the corner he saw three young long-eared males groaning on the ground. He walked up to them as one of them spoke. "Damn... Who was that punk?"

"I dunno Tepeki..." Another said as he tried to get up. "But damn was he--Oof!"

_For the record, 'oof' was me putting my boot on his back and pushing him back down._

The other two beaten thugs looked up at this new arrival. He tipped his hat up and shouldered his blade before speaking. "Say, did you see a blue haired boy come by here?" One of the boys nodded. "How long ago?"

"I-I-I Dunno!" 'Tepeki' spat out. "Not too long ago..." The boy crawled away as James turned to look at the entrance. Putting his full weight on the boy underneath him he walked into the old ruined building.

"Oh man..." 'Tepeki began. "Think he was as tough as the last one Marafy?" The other untrodden boy shook his head.

"Did you SEE that sword? He's gotta be tougher! Right Buster?"

The trodden thug stood up, groaning. "Don't know, but... The Boss will take care of him."

"Excuse me." A bold voice said. All three lackey's stiffened and looked towards the owner of the voice, a 6'2 black leather clad, blonde man. "Have you seen a blue haired kid 'round here?"

There was a brief pause followed by three voices shrieking as the all ran away from the ruins.

The blonde male ran a hand through his hair. "Something I said?"

* * *

The zombie-beast raised it's sword to take a swipe at James but he had already stepped into it's guard, his sword slicing it shoulder to waist. As he took a short breather an explosion sounded within the old ruins. "Well, least I know where he is NOW!" James said to himself as he ran down the corridor into the room he knew Fayt would be in.

* * *

"He doesn't seem to be too badly hurt... That's a relief." Fayt said as he held Niklas's limp body. 

"Naw, but your head must be outta whack." James said as he rounded the corner, walking into the cell. Fayt blinked for a moment looking up at his friend.

"What the? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you that as well. What were you thinking running out here without backup?" James said, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, but I thought Niklas was in trouble... I couldn't... I didn't think..."

"I guess not... Ah well?" James shrugged his shoulders, smiling a bit. "Yah saved the day anyhow."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Meena... I'm so sorry..."

"Huh?"

"...Sister..."

"Oh, right... My translator was built into my communicator..." Fayt said sighing.

"Was?" James said, tilting his head.

"Yeah, I kinda shorted the battery to blow up the cage."

James sighed and shook his head as Fayt stood up cradling Niklas. "Well, no use crying over split milk. I'll buy you new one when we get home."

Fayt nodded as he started to walk past his friend. "Sure thing."

"Freeze!" A voice shouted out the sound of a gun cocking echoing inside the room. Fayt turned to look at James, both nodding as Fayt set the injured boy down. A blast of energy struck the cell door, destroying part of the wall. Both slowly stepped out of the cell, a blue blast screaming out to slam into a stack of crates behind them. "No funny moves if you wanna stay alive. Play nice and I'll let you both live a little longer."

"That was a phase gun..." Fayt said.

"Let me guess... The infamous Norton, am I right?" James asked as the both turned towards a leather clad, golden skinned man. His eyes looked to be solid gold.

"Yeah, that's me. I am Norton the Great!" He exclaimed proudly. "Ah, it's nice to hear genuine Terran being spoken, eh? Seem like ages."

"Why are you here?" Fayt asked evenly, rage slowly heating within him. "You're not from this planet are you?"

"Gee, what gave that away?" James said, shrugging his shoulders. "The outlandish get up, or the punk hairdo?"

"Very funny. Just so you know I'm from Rezerb, and we ain't a part of the Federation." Norton said, his aim shifting between his two targets.

"Ah, and hence no UP3 hanging over your head..." James said nodding slightly. "But why would a guy like you travel to Vanguard III?"

"Good question..." Fayt added, looking towards his friend. "Rezerb is a planet full of joy-seekers, and they always reject Federation membership."

"Not much to say really... I... was... involved in this... er... unfortunate accident." Norton began. "I guess it was a bit much, even for Rezerb. So I was sentenced to spend the rest of my days in exile on a deserted planet."

"Harsh." James said, eyes on Norton's weapon.

"But... The escort ship they were transporting me on had engine trouble and ended up crash landing here." Norton said turning his gun sideways. "Can ya believe it? All I had to do was mess with their engine codes. Those stupid pilots ended up frying their engines! Ohhh, Man! All I was trying to do was create a distraction so I could make my escape. But… we crashed anyhow, and this planet is now my prison."

"And the others, Norton!" Fayt blurted out. 'Huhhh?' Was Norton's first reply. The second was a burst of fire that struck the floor behind Fayt and his companion.

It was a credit to both that they didn't even flinch. "That's 'Lord Norton' to you." Was the third reply.

"There must have been others. What happened to the other people on the escort ship?"

"Oh, those guys? Their dead, the poor fools. They were trying to send out a distress signal when a bolt of lightning smote the where they stood. Bam!" He laughed a bit, shifting his weight back a forth like a prancing peacock. "That crash part was unfortunate. But no use crying over spilt milk... I've been devoting myself to making this planet my kingdom. Ya get my drift?"

"Yeah... Your going to strong arm everyone into making things as cozy as possible for you." James said, gritting his teeth.

_Good lord, even THINKING about having to stare him down and listen to him makes me feel pissed off. Norton the Great? More like Norton the Lame..._

"So that's why you've been raiding Whipple?" Fayt asked, his arms shaking as the rage within grew hotter.

"Yeah, something like that. You're a smart kid." Norton said, grinning. "That's why I've been raiding the village, and that's why you've gotta die. Sorry boys. You'll be happy to know, however... I'll make the most of those parts I stripped from the escape pods..." Norton cocked the gun as Fayt took a half step forward, the rage now at a boil.

"Grr..." Fayt growled as a high-pitched noise started up. "It's guys like you..." Fayt began as energy began to gather near his forehead, creating a small circle of symbols that glowed purple.

"Huh? What the?" Norton said, looking worried.

The pot of rage was boiling over.

_You could FEEL IT. Fayt's Symbological power radiated off him in warm, humid waves crashing against us... I knew Norton could feel it too... I definitely felt it, standing next to the source. The sound pounded my ears, but all I knew was this..._

_Inside Fayt was a power begging to be unleashed upon Norton with righteous fury._

"Ah, there you are." A voice cut in. A tall blonde man entered, looking at Fayt. The sound of Fayt's power faded as he turned to face the new arrival. "I thought I lost you when your distress signal went out."

_Enter Cliff, stage right. And damn, did he have good timing. My whole body was shaking, just being near that amount of raw POWER._

"Might never have found you if it weren't for those explosions." He continued, one hand on his hip.

"What do you want? You're not one of those Federation guys, are ya?" Norton demanded, aiming his gun at the new arrival.

"Who, me? A Federation solider? Ha, yeah, that's a good one." The man said, looking amused.

"Well then, who are ya?"

"Cliff Fittir-- A Klausian, and member of Quark."

"A K-Klausian." Norton said, stuttering in surprise.

"Sorry, no time to explain. I'm kinda in a hurry." He said turning to the blue haired boy. "Just let me have Fayt, that Earthling boy over there, and his pal...

"Me? Jennings. James Jennings."

"Right. And James, and I'll be on my way. I don't plan on butting into whatever ya got going on over here."

_Guess I shouldn't be surprised at the fact he didn't know me, but it killed his coolness factor by a point there._

"How do you know my name?" Fayt asked, looking at Cliff.

"Let's not sweat the details. Suffice it to say, you're my man."

"And me?" James said, crossing his arms.

"Well... Figured you'd want a lift off this rock, right?"

"Point."

"Hold it right there, or I'll blast ya!" Norton exclaimed.

"Huh? You talking to me?" Cliff asked turning to Norton, as if he had just found a bug on the bottom of his shoe that talked.

"You think you can fool me? There's no way a Klausian would come here! You're probably some sorta spy. It's so obvious! Har har har!"

"Really?" James said tilting his head. "Wow, didn't know wanna be warlords like you were worth the trouble."

"Shut up!"

"Heh. Still, I'm a nice guy, I'll tell you a lil' secret. That phase gun of yours has no effect on us Klausians. You didn't know that?" The Klausian said, crossing his arms.

"Shut your piehole!" Norton exclaimed as he fired three shots at the Klausian in question, who dodged each one neatly and precisely as he charged in, halting inches away from Norton.

"All right. I'm done lecturing-- Time to teach you a lesson!" Cliff exclaimed, rearing a fist back.

_In the game there was a big old boss battle. Here? Nope._

Cliff's fist rocketed into the Rezerb's face, caving in his golden face and smashing his head back into the wall with one blow.

_Talk about a glass jaw! And nose. And cheek. And forehead._

_You get the drift._

Both humans in the room cringed at the sight as Cliff knelt by the body. "Well, so much for that guy. But I did try to warn him."

"Wow... I knew the abilities of Klausians outstrip those of a human... But man..." Fayt said shaking his head.

"No kiddin'." James added.

"Looks like I overdid it." Cliff said standing up. "Shoulda held back a little bit. Here, catch." He smiled, tossing something to Fayt.

"Is this... a communicator?" Fayt asked.

"Can't live without one. I couldn't figure out why you wouldn't have one with you."

"Don't ask." James said quickly.

"Yeah. Anyway, thanks for helping us out. You saved our lives." Fayt added, bowing slightly.

"Whoa there," Cliff said walking past the two younger humans. "Don't go thanking me just yet... See I've come to abduct you. Well... abduct Fayt anyway." Cliff smiled and turned to face James. "I got enough time to abduct you too, if ya want."

"And he's so bloody cheerful about it." James mumbled.

"What?" Fayt exclaimed.

"Now don't get all worked up... I'm not going to hurt anybody." Cliff said in a friendly tone. "It's just my boss wants to meet you. That's why I came all the way out here to find you."

"Boss? You mean Quark's Boss?"

"I don't think he means the Queen of England." James quipped.

"Funny. But yeah, our leader wants to see you." Cliff added. "But you've sure made it a tough job. First I went to Hyda and ran into that mess, thanks to you. Then, I find you here poking your noses into matters better left alone..."

"You make it sound like it was our fault Hyda got attacked... Geez..." Fayt said crossing his arms.

There was a brief pause as Cliff gave the blue haired boy a flat stare. "Just kidding, don't sweat it. Anyway, I got you now. And I did rescue you, so no complaining. And besides you wanna see your old man don't you? He's been captured by the Vendeeni."

"Dad?" Fayt exclaimed. "But why?"

"Well they sure went though a heck of a lotta of trouble getting him..." James added.

"Hey, don't ask me." Cliff said, shrugging. "All I know is your old man was abducted from the Evacuation Facility on Hyda."

Fayt took hold of Cliff as if to squeeze information from him. "What about my mother... And Sophia?"

"Well, we know your mom's safe. She should've already arrived at Remote Station #6. I don't know about the girl. I've had my hands full trying to track down your escape pod."

"How do you know all this? What else do you know?"

"Not much else... Sorry. But I do know what yer old man, Dr. Leingod, was researching."

"You mean Symbological Genetics? My dad's an authority in that field, so it's no surprise you've heard of him."

"Right, Symbological Genetics. And 19 years ago... Ah, never mind. That doesn't matter right now."

"Uh..."

"C'mon! Ya don't have any other way off this planet do ya? Look I'm sure things will clear up if you just come with me. Besides, you'll be able to see your old man again."

"But according to you, my Father's been captured by Vendeen. So how could I possibly go see him?"

"Simple." Cliff said, slapping a fist into his hand. "Quark'll go rescue your old man too."

"Now we're talking!" James said nodding.

"Why would an anti-Federation group want to help my father?" Fayt asked, turning to Cliff.

"Well, tell ya what, it's kinda complicated. Let's not get into that right now. So... Are you two coming or not?"

"...Okay... James?"

"Sure, but first things first." James said, turning towards Niklas. "We have loose ends here to tie up first."

"Sure... Whatever." Cliff said. "But I still think you shouldn't have gotten involved.

* * *

James carried a limp Niklas in his arms as he watched Cliff set charges in Norton's command centre and Fayt create the music box parts. He over heard Fayt mumble something but paid it no mind. 

"You done? OK, I'm gonna blow the place." Cliff said as Fayt stood up.

"Yeah, let's go." Fayt nodded, and three left the old ruins, running to the exit. Once they were all clear Cliff pulled out a detonator and pressed the button, causing the entrance, and half the building, to collapse in on itself.

"There." Cliff said, grinning. "Everything's back to normal now, huh?" Fayt turned to look at the larger Klausian, glaring.

"You're wrong, things aren't back to normal. Niklas' and Meena's parents are gone forever..." Moving over Fayt took the limp Niklas from James arms before turning around and walking away.

"Sure hope you ain't Quark's PR guy." James added before following his friend.

"Oh sure, gang up on me." Cliff said before finally following as well.

* * *

_Getting out the Ruins of Coffir was easier than getting into the Ruins of Coffir, Fayt couldn't fight while carrying Niklas but I was able to deal with anything around here by myself to begin with, and Cliff was a great fighter, so we had nothing to worry about. Fayt's only worry was to make sure Niklas was cozy..._ _

* * *

_

As the three men arrived at the entrance to the village Cliff stopped and turned, facing away from Whipple. "Finish up quick and get back here. I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay." Fayt said as he and James walked to the village.

"Don't keep me waiting too long, kids!"

"Hey, no worries." James added.

Moments later the two had walked near the centre of the village. Standing there was Meena, the village chief and a few other villagers. It didn't take long for them to notice the two humans approaching with an unconscious Niklas, Meena swiftly bounding over to them as soon as she saw them. "Niklas! Niklaaaas!" She cried out, as Fayt kneeled down, Niklas in his arms. "I don't care about the music box!" She said, face in her sleeve as she stopped before them. "I just care about my brother! My brother..."

"Don't worry, he's just asleep. He wouldn't leave you alone Meena." Fayt said, soothingly as James kneeled down and put a hand on Meena's shoulder.

"Yeah, he just needs some rest. He's had a rough day."

"Really?" The little girl asked as James nodded.

"Really." Fayt replied, nodding. A few other villagers walked over to them as James took Meena into his arms, both he and Fayt standing to take the siblings to their home...

* * *

_I waited on the porch as Fayt put Niklas to bed and to finish fixing the music box. A few moments later I heard soft music emit from the house, before Fayt himself walked out._

_Even though I didn't have any real impact on the events here... I felt... proud to be apart of them regardless._

_It's the feeling of helping those in need._

Once Fayt exited the house James stood up. Silently the two made their way towards the village entrance, ignoring the bickering couple nearby.

* * *

Cliff smiled as he heard the duo's footsteps exit the village. He pushed off the rock he was leaning on and approached them. "You two ready?" 

"Yeah." Fayt said, nodding.

"We're done here... Gonna miss those two though..." James said, stretching his arms behind his head.

"Don't get too sentimental here." Cliff said, crossing his arms. "Now, you remember the cliff by one of the escape pods? Our way out lies beyond there. Let's move out!"

* * *

_So off we were again, back to Fayt's pod. We had to deal with the usual slimes, and something else..._ _

* * *

_

James' head nodded slightly to the music of his MP3 Player as all three walked down the path. Cliff looked at the younger man before shaking his head at the carelessness of listening to anything but ones surroundings. He turned his head slightly as a flash of grey dashed towards the man in front.

James.

"Look out!" Cliff called out, knowing it was useless, his voice drowned in the loud music. Fayt turned and began to draw his sword as well, but neither he nor Cliff could react fast enough. The wolf leapt at James' right side, it's jaws aimed at his neck.

Cliff was charging forward, but knew even his superior speed wouldn't get him there in time.

It proved to be unneeded as James stiffened for a millisecond before his right hand flashed over to his blade's handle. Ducking and twisting his body at the same time he swung his sword at an arc, catching the wolf's neck and cleaving it from it's body. Head and body, now separate flew to land on the ground in front of Fayt, rolling a few feet before stopping. "Ummm?" He turned to James who had pulled his earphones away with one hand.

"Wow... something other than a slime... Weird."

"Uhh... Yeah... Anyway... Let's get moving." Cliff said shaking his head.

* * *

_Guess Auron's training really paid off, although I could do without Cliff looking at me as if he was sizing up an opponent. I suppose he figures we don't trust him just yet and he might have to fight us._

_Joy..._

_

* * *

_

_It didn't take us much longer to reach the cliff in question..._

Cliff took a few steps ahead before tapping something on his wrist. "Hey, it's me. We're at the location, transport us up as soon as you can. Oh, and we have an extra person to transport as well. ...He's an offworlder too, a pal of Fayt's. ...Well we can't really just leave him here, can we? ...Look, the fact is I got him, all right? ...I said it's Okay. I haven't done anything. ...Yeah I know. Now hurry up and get us outta here." After that he turned around to face the pair of younger men. "My ship will be here soon. Once we're ready, it's good riddance to this hunk o' rock. My ship's not so big, but it's packing a gravitic warp engine. ...It's quite the speed demon."

"I'm sure." James added, stretching a little.

"Hey, Cliff..." Fayt began.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you..."

"What's that?"

"Why does Quark's leader want to meet with me? I'm just a college student from Earth!"

_If you only knew..._

"Oh... um... 'no comment?' Heh... That's... eh, not doing it for you, is it?"

"No, it's not."

"Let's see, well... I guess the biggest reason is... Our leader wants to chat with you?"

James shook his head as Fayt cut the air with his arm. "Nice try, but that's avoiding the question. Why's your leader want to meet with me?"

"Hey, how should I know? I just do what I'm told. There's probably something our leader wants to talk to you about."

"And that something is...?"

"Well--You'll just have to come with me and find out for yourself. Sorry, kid, but I don't know much more than that." Fayt nodded once before Cliff's communicator beeped. Shortly after that a ship descended into view and the three were beamed up, off the planet...

And into the next chapter of their story...

* * *

"Well, let's get a move on." Cliff said from his seat at the front of the craft. "She'll be expecting us. The rendezvous point is Beta-747-372-406. You got that Mirage?" 

"Roger." Said the attractive blonde female in the pilot's seat. She tapped in a view commands, looking over the readouts. "Engaging conventional engines... Gravitic warp core, normal." Shortly after that Fayt thought back to when they all got onboard the ship...

* * *

"Welcome back." A feminine voice said as the three men walked onto the bridge. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Cliff said as the woman stood up. "This is my navigator and partner-in-crime. I leave the day-to-day operation of the ship to her. Mirage, this is our target."

"Yes, I knew right away." She said walking up to Fayt. "Nice to meet you Fayt. I'm Mirage Koas."

"N-Nice to meet you too." Fayt sputtered out.

"And that over there..." Cliff added as Fayt continued to stare at the beautiful blonde woman. "Is James Jennings."

"Howdy. Sorry if I'm being a bit of a pain." James said, tipping his hat slightly.

"None at all." Mirage replied, closing her eyes as she smiled.

* * *

"Fayt, you okay?" Cliff asked as Fayt turned to face the man. "Oh, and listen, don't fall for her-- She may look pretty, but she's a Klausian. Any funny ideas and your likely to meet a swift, yet painful, death." 

"Unless of course, she likes you, eh buddy?" James added from his seat behind Cliff.

"Hey, w-wait a sec! Who said I was falling for anyone?" Fayt sputtered out.

"Relax, I was just warning ya." Cliff said, grinning.

"I... was wondering. How long will it take to get to your leader?"

"Oh, we'll be there soon. It's about three hours to the rendezvous point. Mirage..." Cliff added, standing up. "I'm leaving you in charge. I'm going to go take a shower." He started to leave the bridge as something beeped on the controls.

"Oh Cliff... It looks like you can forget that shower."

"Huh, what is it?"

"I've just detected a gravitic space anomaly up ahead. I'm bringing us out of gravitic space to avoid it."

"You serious? Think it's hostile?" He turned and walked back to his seat, sitting back down. After a moment of turbulence the gravitic warp engines cut out.

"We're back in normal space. ...Two Vendeeni Battleships detected 400,000 km ahead."

"I guess that answers the 'is it hostile' question." James quipped.

"An ambush, eh? Man, it's bad enough having to worry about Federation ships. ...Open up a comm link."

"Hold on. ...Connection confirmed... Okay, the link's open."

"Uhhh... This is the Eagle, a Klausian ship. We don't want any trouble with ya..."

"You're wasting your time. The enemy ships are already prepared to attack." Cliff turned his head, looking back towards Fayt for a brief moment.

"Seems they know who we've got onboard... Escape's our only hope. It'll be tough without using gravitic warp, but we've got no choice... Reverse course! Conventional engines, full power!"

"Roger."

"Full power to rear shields! And lemme see a chart for this region!" Mirage nodded as the shutters on the bridge closed. "...Alright, course 116, mark 267! Activate auto-evasion program! Fasten crew safety harnesses!"

"Roger. ...Course entry complete, speed maximum... Program activated." Four harnesses slipped over the passengers on the Eagle as it turned to escape the twin battleships in the vastness of space...

"Hey, feeling lucky kids?" Cliff asked. The ship shook before a reply could be made.

"We've evaded round one from the enemy disruptor cannon. ...Nearing objective point." Mirage called out.

"All right, as soon as we're there, go into gravitic warp."

"Cliff, gravitic warp is currently non-functional..."

_I swear if you listened closely enough you could hear a hint on panic in her voice. Otherwise she was so damned calm it was like listening to Lieutenant Commander Data's female counterpart..._

"I got a hunch it'll function the moment we reach the objective point. Get us on a straight line between the ships and that planet, then pop us up starside-- we'll open up the distance that way."

"Very well-- but we won't be able to designate our warp designation."

"Like being here is any better?" James quipped as Cliff gave a brief nod.

"He's right, we're toast if we stay here! Anyhow, space is big, right? Our odds ain't that bad!"

"You got a hunch?" Fayt exclaimed from the back as Mirage offered up another 'Roger'.

A moment later a short alarm sounded. "The enemy's fired again... Four rounds now approaching..."

"Four huh?" Cliff said. "Either we get to gravitic warp first or we get pummelled... Now's the time to pray gentlemen!"

"Unfortunately it looks like we might loose the race. Here comes the first round now, and we're seven seconds from the objective point."

"God hung up on us..." James muttered in his seat.

"Aah, who cares if we take a few rounds?" Cliff said shaking his head. "Warp our butts outta here!"

"Warp engines damaged... but still functioning." Mirage reported.

"You bet it is! Activate gravitic warp!"

The ship began to accelerate in the vastness of space, the one shot missing, the one following grazing the ship's fin. The last nearly impacted, but the ship's engines had kicked in, speeding it beyond what the round could achieve.

* * *

"We've thrown off the Vendeeni ships." Mirage declared, a very slight hint of relief in her voice. 

"Phew... That was close..." Cliff added, shaking his head.

"Yes, but now we're pretty far from the rendezvous point."

"Well, it can't be helped. Besides, it won't hurt to make her wait a little longer. Let's take our time."

"Wow..." Fayt began. "Your hunch really paid off."

"Finally, some respect!" Cliff said, turning around in his seat.

"Yeah, a healthy respect for your recklessness."

"What's that supposed to mean? A little more honesty would be nice-- like 'Heeeey, Cliff that sure was something,' or 'You're a genius Cliff!'"

"All I'm adding is this." James said. "If it's stupid... and it works... It ain't stupid."

"Uhhh... Thanks pal. I think."

"Sorry to interrupt while your having so much fun..." Mirage began, responding to an alert.

"What is it Mirage?"

"The gravitic warp core is overheating, we should reduce speed immediately. The engine will scram if we don't."

"Whaaat? Didn't I specifically request that you tell me these things sooner? Get back to conventional space, pronto!"

"Roger." The transition back to normal space was rougher than James had experienced yet... He didn't need to play the game to know what that meant. "Bad news."

"Now what?"

"Both the conventional and gravitic warp engines have scrammed. The back up engine isn't functioning, either."

"Great... Anybody want to go out and paddle our way out of here?" Surprisingly it was Fayt who uttered that little quip.

"I'd say, we have a problem." Mirage finished.

"Damn it!" Cliff shouted, smacking his armrest with his fist. "Where're we now?"

"We're currently within Elicoor II's gravitational field."

"If all our energy sources are shot, then we can't communicate either... Well, I'm sure she'll figure out something happened when we don't show up when we're supposed to..."

"One would hope so."

"Well, Mirage, come up with something."

"I'll see what I can do."

"What CAN we do?" Fayt asked. "Aren't all the engines scrammed?"

"When it rains it pours..." James said, shaking his head.

"For starters, we have to land before we crash." Cliff began. "Then, we wait to be rescued."

"Great plan." Fayt quipped.

"Look, my mission is to bring you to our leader. Until then, I'll watch out for you-- trust me! You're as safe as... as a turtle in it's shell!"

"A turtle dropping out of orbit..." Fayt muttered to himself.

"Huh? You say something?"

"Nothing."

"We'll be entering Elicoor II's atmosphere in another 30 seconds." Mirage said. "Get ready for a bumpy ride boys. And... Keep wagging those tongues and you'll bite them off. I wouldn't want anyone to die of blood loss."

"Yes Ma'am." Cliff.

"Roger." Fayt.

"Here we go again..." James.

* * *

_Unlike the landing in the pod this one was like a rock smashing into the ground. Thankfully the ships retro boosters were enough to keep us in one piece. And hey, any landing you walk away from is a good one, right?_

_Well, except one minor detail..._

"Just our luck-- we landed right in the middle of a city!" Fayt said, watching the view screen.

James nodded, standing up from his seat, leaning between Cliff and Mirage. "No kidding. I think we can officially kiss the UP3 goodbye."

"We're also out of power, and the helm is outta whack." Cliff added. "You two should be happy to be alive."

"We are pal." James added, turning to look at Cliff. "I'm just worrying about staying that way and dealing with this lil' fiasco we got ourselves in."

"Say, Mirage? What kinda planet is Elicoor II?" Fayt asked standing up and looking over her seat.

"The second planet in the Elicoor system has an axial tilt of 32.6 degrees, and is 0.8 AUs from it's parent star. The gravity is 0.9G. Other than the fact it's atmosphere is compromised of noble gases such as neon, instead of nitrogen, it has an atmospheric composition, which closely resembles that of Earth. According to my data, the technology on this planet is near that of Medieval Earth, or around the 17th century. Although the planet is registered in the Galactic Atlas as an underdeveloped planet, it appears to be in a constant state of conflict, so there are no figures for the total population of sentient beings."

"Not even enough for an educated guess?" James asked. Mirage's response was to shake her head. "What about our current whereabouts, other than 'a city'."

"Well sentient life forms do live in this area."

"Yeah, they're kinda surrounding us at the moment."

Mirage nodded before continuing. "We don't have detailed information, like government, but this is a pretty large city. External air temperature is minus five degrees Celsius. Both falling and deposited snow have been detected. We also know there are two major continents on this planet. There's the one we're on now, and another one to the east. The continent to the east appears to have a slightly higher civilization level." Mirage looked up as metal clad figures with pikes moved into the view of their screen. "We seem to be surrounded by a group of local soldiers now. What will you do?"

"Not much we can do with the Eagle scrapped like this." Cliff said shaking his head. "Fighting our way out isn't really an option... Well, at least we're still in one piece!"

"For now, maybe..."

"Ah well, let's just step outside and see what happens."

"Hold on just a second!" Fayt said, pushing past James to face Cliff. "Even minimal contact with inhabitants of an underdeveloped planet will get us in trouble-- besides we have no idea what they'll do to us once we're out there."

"Hate to tell ya bud..." James started. "But we've made contact already."

"Rather forcefully at that." Cliff added.

"Well, still..." Fayt started before Cliff stood up and put his hand on Fayt's shoulder.

"Don't worry." He began. "I've got a hunch they won't kill us right away."

"Another hunch?"

"C'mon, trust me! Didn't we make it here safely?"

"That's debatable." James said as Cliff shook his head.

"I tell you, my hunches are always right!"

"How about the time we almost crashed into an asteroid because of a... hunch?" Mirage added, almost sounding a tiny bit smug.

"Aw, but that was just ONE time!"

"One time!" Fayt repeated, shaking his head.

"Anyway, I don't think we have any other choice." Cliff said, facing the two younger men.

"What do you think they'll do?"

"Well, we'll probably be taken prisoner."

"You say it like you don't even care."

"Yeah, but only you and I will go out."

"Huh? What about Mirage? And James?"

"Yeah, what about me?" James added, waving his hand about in the air.

"We'll have them wait until later to make an escape." Cliff said, one hand on his hip. "Mirage, James, wait until nightfall, then leave under the cover of darkness."

"Right. I don't think it'll be a problem. James, are you OK with this?" Mirage turned to the brown haired male.

"No worries here."

_Actually I was kinda worried... This was not in the script... What the hell did Mirage do during the game anyhow? What was I supposed to do?_

"Will you two be OK? I mean Mirage..." Fayt began before Cliff cut him off.

"Remember, she's a Klausian-- just pity the solider who tries to take her in."

"Want us to come rescue you?" Mirage asked.

"Nah, no need. They'll probably be too many of them anyway. We'll think of something... Mirage, scout about town for a bit and find away to contact the Diplo before moving on. Don't put yourself in danger, trying to hook up with us. They should be able to home in on our position, so long as we make contact. They can come get us then."

"Roger."

"And what about me?" James asked, crossing his arms.

"I want you to exit the city and go on to the next town. Wait for us if you can, but for the most part stay out of trouble. If anything goes wrong you'll be all we've got." James simply nodded in response.

"Are you sure he'll be fine Cliff?" Mirage asked, turning to the male Klausian.

"I have a hunch he'll be fine..." Cliff said, grinning a bit before turning to Fayt. "OK, time to go."

Mirage stood up to face the blue haired boy. "Fayt, be careful."

"Thanks. You too Mirage. James... stay safe."

"No worries. If you get the chance, tell me what the seafood is like."

"You HATE seafood."

"I know. I just want to know how much I have to hate it."

Fayt grinned a bit as he shook his head.

"Cliff..." Mirage began.

"I said it'll be okay. ...I'm counting on you."

"Okay, be careful."

Both Cliff and Fayt smiled a bit as they turned to leave. Once the door closed James reached behind him and pulled out a pack of cards. "So... up for a game of Texas-Hold'em style Poker?" Mirage frowned a bit, looking at the deck. "What, it's not like I'm asking to play strip poker or anything."

"It's not that... I just never played this... Texas Hold'em before."

"Really? I guess I'll have to teach you then."

_The rest of our time was spent between playing poker and preparing for our journeys. Thankfully there was enough juice in the ship to replicate what I needed. Mirage questioned me about it. All I said was 'It's the fastest way to the next town. What did you expect?' She seemed a little doubtful, but I told her I'd be all right. I packed some food and water and all my Fol._

_As for our rounds of poker, I took all but a few of the early hands. Then she started to win a few here and there until it was about 50/50. It was a challenge._

_And she was QUITE easy on the eyes to boot._

_Eventually though we both went to a couple of rooms on the ship and laid down, to gather our energy for nightfall._

_Little did I know that something would happen on my little journey that I didn't think would happen for quite awhile yet..._

_

* * *

_

**Damn, that was my longest chapter yet! Over 6,400 words! Really! Of course that includes the Shout Outs and this. In fact I think I'll pad it a bit more. Pad, pad, pad... Pad-pad-pad... OK, I'm done.**

**Please, Read & Review!**


	14. Unexpected Encounters

**Shout Outs...**

**Maxmagnus20019: I had the James' separate lil' journey planned for a bit. Trust me, it's gonna be eventful.**

**Dragon Chyld: Things will get a tad weird later on...**

* * *

_During my last hour aboard the Eagle I was thinking of a couple new attacks I could use, once I had a chance to practice them. Auron's Tornado was a powerful move, but it had it's faults, it took awhile to power up, and it took a lot out of the guy using it. I had to supplement my arsenal with more balanced attacks. For now, however, I needed to worry about getting out of there. My plan was to get ahead to Kirlsa and hang out until Fayt and Cliff got there after Nel rescued their asses._

_And to do that I had to get out of the Royal City of Airyglyph._

One cloaked figure looked about before gesturing for a second to follow. Both leapt off the crashed spacecraft, landing on to the ground, darting into an alley, all moon light blocked by cloud cover. They darted across the street to the next alley, before darting across another street into another alley. The first figure pulled the hood back to reveal a feminine face with a mane of blonde hair. "OK, we'll split up here. You sure you'll be fine James?"

James nodded pulling back his own hood. "No prob. I'll be on my way 'fore ya know it." James ran a hand through his hair, his trademark hat under his cloak.

"Roger. Be careful." Both pulled their hoods up before going their separate ways...

* * *

_The city's walls were rather ingenious. The walls were only in the front, with mountains surrounding the rest of the city. Through in the fact the only way a land-based army could attack was over a bridge your only hope of taking this city in a siege was by air. And the only airborne army around, The Dragon Brigade, belonged to Airyglyph. The mountains looked too rough for an army to go over to assault the city._

_Course, that didn't mean an individual couldn't traverse the mountains. Course I had to do it in the darkness of the night..._

Grunting slightly as he pulled himself up on the ledge James took a moment to rest before discarding his cloak. Placing his hat back on his head he double-checked the rigging on his back. Once he was sure it was secure he stepped to the edge, looking down the sheer cliff he was on. After a moment to gather himself he took a few steps back before running forward and leaping off the cliff, pulling a cord that deployed a parachute...

_Yeah, I was going paragliding... in winter... off a mountain..._

_Maybe I am a tad crazy... It sure was cold up there, to be sure, but no one could doubt that I was covering a ton of ground this way. Looking down, seeing the soft snow cover the land... It was peaceful..._

_A disguise of this land's true state..._

_I sailed like this for over an hour, maybe more, I forget. Unlike back on Hyda however it was a soft landing, placing me about a half hour outside of Kirlsa._

_I undid my rigging and hid it behind a few rocks, making sure it was out of sight. Then I went into town._

* * *

Walking around Kirlsa James noticed a sign for the Iron Stomach, a tavern. Smiling a bit he stepped inside. He tilted his hat down as he entered peering about. Seeing a table in a far corner he strode over to it, sitting down he crossed his arms on the table, waiting for a waitress. Instead a polite cough sounded near him. James turned his head and looked at the person, a woman who looked to be in her thirties with long black hair tied back in a braid. "Is this seat taken good sir?" 

"Naw, I ain't waitin' for no one." She smiled softly and sat down.

"So stranger, what is your name?"

"Me? I'm James."

"And I am Lisandra... May I ask a question?" James raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Do I have to answer?"

"If you don't wish too. Did you come here from Airyglyph?" She asked leaning forward on the table. James simply nodded. "Perhaps... farther?"

_This woman knew something. I knew she was trying to drag some info out of me, but I knew where I was. I was still on Airyglyph turf, and I knew if Vox and his boys found out I was from the big metal thing that slammed into their city I would be in deep trouble. For now, I thought it would be best to act dumb and stay cool._

"What do you mean 'farther'?"

She leaned in closer, speaking in a far softer voice. "Perhaps far, far to the east."

"How far is that?" James replied, leaning in and speaking as soft as the person across from him.

"Say as far as Greeton."

"Now where did you get that idea?"

"Have you heard of that thing that hit the Royal City?" Seeing James nod she continued. "I think you came from it."

"And where did you get that idea?"

"An... acquaintance of mine sent word via carrier bird. She was... admiring the technology that must have built the thing when she saw two people run from it. Later she saw a figure jump from a cliff and sprout strange wings from his back."

_A carrier bird? How fast is this freaking bird? Well, obviously faster than a paraglider..._

_What they say is true though, news travels faster than you do._

"Well, let's say I ran into this... person who leapt from a cliff and sprouted strange wings..." James said, leaning in closer. "What would you have me tell him or her?"

"Simple." The woman said looking about briefly before facing him again. "Airyglyph will be after that person. And even if no one else saw whomever it was fly off they must have appointed their own sentries to hide and keep watch. This person will be in danger of capture as long as he remains within this country. I would have you... plead with this person to flee to Aquaria immediately."

_So much for hanging out here... And as per usual I haven't come up with a plan B yet._

_Well, now was as good a time as any._

"And which way would I send this person?"

"The east gate to the Kirlsa Hills is guarded, but they have not yet received word of any other occupants of the thing other than the two caught. Surely if this person hurries... he can make it out safely."

"Is that so?" James pulled some Fol from his pocket and placed it on the table. "Well, it's best you buy yourself a drink... I think I'll find this... Person and have a chat with him." He nodded as he stood up, the woman nodding in return.

"Yes, if you would please."

_I spent enough time to get a couple extra supplies and a dark coloured tent. I apparently got to the store just before it was about to close._

_As my new 'friend' had said the gate was guarded, but the guard in question didn't stop someone who looked like a mere traveler. I left for the hills and marched onwards a good two miles before deciding to make camp._

_My campsite of choice was an area surrounded by rocks on all but one side, and that one side faced away from the main road to Arias. I pitched my tent up, rolled out a bed wrap and ate some beef jerky and drank some water. I didn't make a fire, not much wood around, and the smoke might have drawn some unwanted attention. After all Kirlsa was the home of Count Woltar, and more importantly his Strom Brigade. With no back up to speak of I wanted to avoid any unneeded confrontations. I curled up inside my wrap, bared the cold, and slept the night away, visions of crimson and scent of jasmine in my dreams..._

* * *

"Hey, it's all frozen over." Cliff yelled out as he looked over the aqueducts. 

"What did you expect? It is winter in Airyglyph you know. Didn't you see the snow falling outside?" Replied a red haired woman who answered to the name of Nel Zelpher. She kept a watchful eye on both her new companions, her mission, sizing them both up in case she had to fight either one of them or both if the unexpected need arose. She knew both of them were put off by her blunt offer of 'help me or die' but she didn't see any other choice to assure their cooperation.

"Good point." Cliff admitted as Nel smiled cheekily at him.

"Careful. You're no good to us if you fall in the water and freeze to death."

Fayt sighed as he shook his head. "As James would say, 'And she's so bloody cheerful about it too...'"

Nel gave Fayt an amused sideways glance, mentally filing that name away. Just in case this 'James' came up again.

* * *

_It had to have been close to midnight by the time I fell asleep. Maybe later, maybe earlier... I really don't know. My watch said 2:37PM. Damned Space Lag... DAMN YOU I SAY!_

_Anyways, I don't know when exactly Fayt and crew got to Kirlsa, but I knew I wouldn't be there to meet them. With any luck they had already arrived at Kirlsa. If not, there wasn't much I could do. I broke camp sometime before noon. I packed up and marched out. The going, however, was slower than I'd like. The Storm Brigade was patrolling the hills, and I had no intention of running into them. I kept to the edge of the road, hiding when I had too. After all, a guy heading towards the enemy's town had to look weird enough right?_

_At one point I had to hide behind couple of rocks, since a trio of Storm Brigade soldiers stopped nearby. For a moment I thought I was in trouble, but they didn't know I was there._

_They were... just waiting for someone..._

_

* * *

_

James peeked around his rock as another trio of mounted soldiers approached. The leader of the first trio was the first to speak. "Greetings Count Woltar. I had expected Yukin to deliver any news."

"Normally he would, but this is quite the important issue. The two men from the fallen object have escaped, possibly with the help of an Aquarian agent. And a citizen in Airyglyph had spotted someone 'fly' away from the Royal City."

"On dragon-back?"

"No. The claim is he sprouted wings of some kind. Regardless, we are treating him as an accomplice of the two men. If you or your men spot him, Lieutenant, you are to bring him in, alive."

"Yes Count Woltar."

James felt some sweat running down his forehead as Woltar gave the soldiers a brief description. Although incomplete he had to admit he more than fit the profile given.

* * *

_I guess the first three either had a base nearby or camped out regularly on the Hills. Either way that little episode had put me on high alert. Then came something that sent chills up my spine._ _

* * *

_

"Also," Woltar continued, briefing the men. "One of Vox's Dragoon's is transporting Albel across the Hills. The King has personally ordered him to assist in the capture of these men."

* * *

_Oh joy... Albel 'The Wicked' Nox... After another ten minutes of briefing Woltar and his group left, as did the three scouts._

_I left five minutes after that. As I got closer to Arias the patrols let up. Soon enough the gates of Arias were in sight. Things were looking up._

_So guess what happened?_

James stretched out as he walked along, smiling as he saw a few Aquarian soldiers on the walls. He was around a ten-minute walk from the gate when something above him blocked the sun briefly. Looking up he saw a dragon-like beast as in circled twice lowering itself, stopping ten feet over the air, forty feet away. James grabbed the Protector's Edge with his sword hand, unsheathing it as he strode forward.

A figure leapt off the dragon, landing on the ground softly despite the drop. He rose up to his full height of 6'1. He brushed his blonde-tipped black hair with a metal hand as he strode forward, meeting James halfway, both warriors halting ten feet from each other, the dragoon flying his mount onto a rock, perching there. "Well, well..." The figure began. "A worm is trying to squirm his way to Aquaria, eh?" He chuckled a bit as James looked beyond his opponent, seeing a flurry of activity at the walls of Arias. "I would ask you to come quietly... But that wouldn't be any fun..."

"Sorry, buddy-what's-his-name..." James said, tilting his head up. "The only place I'm going is forward. Through you if I have too."

"Bah, you fool." Albel replied as both men lowered themselves into a fighting posture. "I'll crush you like the worm you are! I am Albel The Wicked, and you shall taste my blade!"

_This was going to suck... I had thought I'd get more experience under my belt before I had to deal with Albel. Fighting him so early was NOT what I wanted. I did have one advantage in this battle though, if I could see the men on the walls of Arias, then they could see me, and more importantly Albel. I knew it wouldn't be long until they sent some form of reinforcements. What form it would take I didn't know, but it would be coming. All I had to do was stall Albel... for however long it took them to get here._

_Survive Albel for up to ten minutes or more?_

_All of a sudden hanging with Fayt and Cliff for torture room fun looked a lot better..._

_

* * *

_

**I don't suppose I need to explain what happens next chapter. James vs. Albel...**

**Enough said. R&R everyone!**


	15. James Vs Albel

**Shout Outs...**

**Maxmagnus20019: And with any luck it'll be quite the battle. Because... I honestly haven't written a lot of fight scenes...**

**Dragon Chyld: Yeah, that's true. Of course you should remember one of Murphy's Laws of Warfare: Professional soldiers are predictable, but the world is full of amateurs.**

**

* * *

**

_Staring down Albel wasn't something I wanted to do so damned early, but I didn't really have a say in that. Outside the fact that I most likely had help coming I had a few things in my favour, I outweighed him, I probably hit harder, and I could come up with some very odd offence if I was pressed._

_On the other hand, Albel was probably faster, had a height advantage, and an experience advantage. A very large experience advantage. _

_Joy..._

James kept his grip solid as he looked across at his opponent. Albel grinned back, the fingers of his claw twitching as he looked across at his enemy. At some unseen signal both men charged, swords meeting between them. They pushed away from each other, James deflecting a swipe of Albel's sword before returning with one of his own. Albel stepped back before charging in with a stab that was sidestepped. James swung his sword in an overhand swing, following with a stab, both of which were dodged, Albel counterattacking with an overhead swing of his own, James blocking it by spinning on his foot and holding his sword behind him. James followed by leaping back for distance.

For a moment both men slowly circled each other looking for holes in the defence of the man standing opposite of him.

* * *

"Quickly, get that wagon ready!" The Aquarian solider called out as a silver haired, yet still young, woman walked out. 

"What is going on here?" She said to the solider that was arranging... whatever this was.

"Lady Clair." He began saluting. "There is a fight outside our walls, one of them matches the description of the man our agent in Kirlsa met. The other is Albel."

"Are you certain?" Clair asked, her response being a nod. "Then we have to hurry... If he is an engineer of Greeton as we suspect we cannot allow Airyglyph to take him."

"Yes Lady Clair."

* * *

Albel was the first to charge, swinging his sword horizontal with one hand, an attack blocked, a he gathered his energies in his metal hand. 

"Palm of Destruction!" Albel cried out as he thrust his open palm. Leaping back James avoided the attack, but placed himself in front of a stab, Albel's follow up attack. Albel grinned until James dropped backwards, landing on his shoulders. Albel all but paused in confusion until James bunched up his legs before kicking out, slamming his feet into his chest. Albel staggered back a few steps as James kipped himself up, rushing forward with an overhead slice. Regaining his wits, Albel blocked it, countering with a front kick to James' chest, knocking his opponent off his feet. James managed to roll over his shoulder before standing back up, facing his opponent.

Albel pressed his offence, charging forward with another overhead swing, James turning on his foot, blocking again with his sword behind his back.

"Palm of Destruction!" Albel cried out, slamming his energy filled palm into the back of James' left shoulder. James shouted out in pain as he fell forwards, instinctively rolling to his feet. He grunted as he tried to work the pain from his shoulder, deflecting Albel's next attack with his sword in a one handed grip. He managed to deflect the next two swipes before Albel swung his sword with enough precision to force The Protector's Edge from his grip, the blade spinning in the air before landing, point first, into the ground. James leapt back from a swipe by Albel, ready for a follow-up that never came. Albel grinned slightly, dragging the tips of his claw along his blade. "Poor, poor worm. Now you're all defenceless. Poor... Poor... Worm..." James frowned as Albel approached with deliberate steps...

_At this point it was clear that I was in deep trouble. But Albel was wrong on one point; I wasn't defenceless, not by a long shot. And while I didn't have my sword at the time, Albel had unknowing given me another weapon._

_His own arrogance..._

Albel stalked forward, taking two sloppy slices that James easily avoided. As Albel chuckled an idea came to him. As Albel raised his sword, James charged forward. Not expecting such a reckless charge Albel froze for a brief, but vital moment. James darted behind him, hooking his arms around Albel's waist. Reaching down with his free hand, the metal claw, Albel tried to dislodge his opponent. "Let go of me you little woorrrrrrrmmmm!" Albel shouted out as James lifted him off the ground, bridging backwards until Albel's head and shoulders slammed into the ground in a move called a German Suplex. James rolled them both back upright before repeating the move a second time. "Damn you... Worm..." Albel managed before James lifted him for a third Suplex. Forcing both of them back to their feet James hauled him up once more, this time letting go, causing Albel to fly back a few feet before impacting a fourth time, sword still in his grip.

Despite the rapid slams Albel managed to stagger to his feet. James, already to his feet, dashed to his sword, pulling it from the ground, turning to face Albel again. Growling Albel began to stalk forward until a fireball impacted the ground near him. James turned to look at the origin of the fireball, seeing an uncovered wagon with a silver haired woman and at least half a dozen soldiers occupying it charge towards them, the woman, charging up a second spell, runes in the air in front of her. "Damn it!" Albel shouted out as the dragoon's mount took off from the rock, flying over to the leader of the Black Brigade. Albel paused for a moment before getting on the beast and behind the solider. "This is not over!" He shouted back, as the dragon lifted both men off the ground, turning into the distance. As they flew away, James fell down to a knee, driving the point of his sword into the ground, breathing heavily.

Once the wagon had arrived the soldiers jumped off, the silver haired woman leading as they ran up to the kneeling warrior. All but the woman stood back, the female member of the group kneeling next to James. "Are you all right?"

James looked up into her worried eyes, nodding once, before standing up and sheathing his sword. "Yeah... No worries..."

The woman nodded once before standing and taking his arm, guiding him to the wagon. "Come, you'll be safe once we're inside Arias."

* * *

_And that, my friends, is how I survived Albel The Wicked. We entered the gates and the damage to the town was apparent, houses stood missing a whole wall or a roof, rubble where a building used to stand. Many had holes or scorch marks on it. One we exited the wagon Clair took me straight to the mansion, bringing me upstairs to a bedroom so one of their doctors could look me over. I had my poncho, shirt and hat off as the female doctor looked over my shoulder where Albel struck me with his Palm of Destruction. It stung like hell, trust me. Adrenaline had to be the only thing that kept me from noticing it, it was only a dull pain when I was fighting, but at the time it really hurt. Thankfully she put some kinda lotion on it. Made it feel a tad numb, but it killed all the pain._

_Afterwards I redressed and was escorted down into the dining hall, Arias' makeshift command centre._

James sat down in a seat, looking down at the woman at the head of the table. She nodded to a pair of robed figures, both bowing slightly before leaving the room. "Well then, I'd like to welcome you to Arias and the Sacred Kingdom of Aquaria. I am Clair Lasbard, leader of the Shield Legion. You're from the object that fell into Airyglyph, are you not?"

James nodded once. "Yeah. My name is James, James Jennings."

Clair nodded once, smiling softly. "You must have had quite the journey so far, even with your... 'victory' over Albel."

"Whoa, whoa..." James said, waving both his arms. "Victory? I'd call that a draw at best."

Clair bit her lip a bit, leaning forwards towards him. "Please... I'm not sure how much you know about our situation, but I... we need you to call it a win."

James leaned forwards himself, tilting his head. "Why do you want me to call it a win?"

Clair took a deep breath before beginning. "Our country, Aquaria, and the one you fled from, Airyglyph has been at war for awhile now. According to our reports Lord Vox, Captain of Airyglyph's Dragon Brigade, accused the Church of Apris of conspiracy to assassinate Airyglyph's King. The truth is that the Church planned no such thing. Vox's intentions aren't known, but most of his supporters have eyed our lands, fertile with the blessing of Apris."

"And Airyglyph is located up around a buncha mountain." James added. "I doubt it's a place a gardener would want to live."

Clair nodded before continuing. "Thanks in part to our Runeology we've held them off, but the fact is this: we're losing. Right now we have very little going for us. Morale is beginning to waver, and you've seen Arias, it's been ruined by Airyglyph's assaults. The three Captains, Vox, Woltar and the man you just fought, Albel are the most powerful and skilled warriors in the land. The best we've managed is to hold them back. Yet while Vox maybe have the most influence it is Albel who is the most feared, some even calling him invincible. If the rumour that he was defeated spread..."

"It'd shatter his aura of invincibility and raise morale..."

"Exactly." Clair stood up and walked over to him. James turned into his seat as Clair kneeled in front of him. "Please..."

James closed his eyes for a moment before nodding. "All right." Clair smiled briefly before standing up.

"Thank you. I'll have the word spread around. There are other things I would like to talk to you about, however I think it's best to wait." James nodded in return as he stood up. "Remember the room you were in?" Seeing James nod again she continued. "You can use that room as your own for as long as you need. One of my agents is bringing two of your companions here as we speak. Last I've heard they were in Kirlsa."

"So, they're close huh?"

Clair nodded briefly as James stretched out. "Yes. Go get some rest. I'll make sure everything is taken care of."

* * *

_Truth be told, between my march over here and the battle with Albel I was a few steps from exhaustion. I was still doubtful about Clair spreading word of Albel's 'defeat' at my hands. But I knew the rematch would come sometime down the line._

_I got up to the room and exchanged greetings with the soldiers and the doctor. I entered the room, laid down on the bed and covered my eyes with my hat._

_I didn't wake up until late the next day. And during my sleep there was crimson, jasmine, and a field of grass..._

_

* * *

_

**Well, I hope that was a good fight scene. I worked hard on it, just so you know.**

**As always R&R. All comments are welcome.**


	16. Rematch at The Riverfront Village

**Shout Outs...**

**Maxmagnus20019: Work let up this week. But I'm glad I can do a half decent fight. Cause I'm going to get more practice.**

**Dragon Chyld: Hey, who knows. Maybe I'll have James powerbomb Shelby. Uhh, on second though, forget that. James might break his back doing that.**

* * *

_With any luck Fayt and Cliff would be going through the old mines to get over here today, so all I had to do was wait. I shared breakfast with Clair and a couple of her officers who kept on giving me odd glances. I guess from 'beating' Albel. Whatever. Afterwards I had a look around town, or what was left of it. It was in a pretty bad state, that's for sure. For the most part though everyone was nice enough to me, a big change from when Fayt and me first got to Whipple._

_Of course then things went wrong._

James stretched out slightly, as he walked back to the mansion as the town bell began to ring. Sensing something was up James jogged along, seeing Clair dart out of the makeshift base and chaging up to the top of the walls of Arias. James quickly followed her up. "What's goin' on?"

"That!" Was his reply, Clair's finger pointing out. James turned to look at what she saw.

He bit his lip slightly as a force of armoured soldiers marched towards the gates of Arias. In the lead of this army was a man who obviously had to be Albel. The armoured troops carried pikes and swords with shield as they marched onwards. "Well that didn't take long..." James muttered to himself.

_I knew Albel and me would have another go at it, but not so damned soon! And of course word had spread over my win, which means everyone would be expecting me to challenge Albel_. _Clair looked a bit nervous, probably because she knew the actual outcome of the fight. But..._

_All my nervousness seemed to vanish as I looked at the apporching force. Even though I knew either Albel or me wasn't walking away from this fight without help._

"Albel's mine." James simply said, crossing his arms. Clair turned to look at him, worry in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" James nodded once and leaned in slightly, speaking softly.

"Call me crazy... But I think I beat him this time."

Clair bit her lip a bit and nodded once.

* * *

_Clair gathered all the men and woman she could spare, runeologists and archers on the walls, staff-men and swordsmen outside the walls. Clair and me stood in front and off to the side of our melee warriors, waiting for the enemy forces to arrive. We weren't outnumbered two-to-one but it still had to be at least three-to-two. Not good odds._

Soon the marching of the Black Brigade ended. Soon after that Albel drew his sword pointing it directly at James. "This time, you will be coming with me!"

James drew his own sword cupping his mouth with his free hand. "How 'bout you just kiss my ass!" A few snickers were heard behind him as Albel growled in anger. He gave the signal to attack; charging forwards himself, right towards James. Not one to be put on the defensive James bunched his legs under him before sprinting off, Clair and the entire Aquarian guard charging after him. Soon staff, sword and pike clashed as arrows and fireballs flew overhead.

Ignoring the combat around them James and Albel fought, swords clashing, somehow ending up to the side of the two warring forces. Albel swung his sword twice, both blocked, but with James giving ground to do so. As Albel raised his sword for an overhead swing James leapt forward with a front kick to his opponent's chest, staggering Albel long enough to take a fast trio of slashes that Albel blocked, only giving ground to the last one. Albel shot his sword out with a stab that James blocked, returning with a horizontal slash of his sword that Albel ducked under, responding with an uppercut with an open claw that James avoided by leaping to the side.

Slowly circling each other they studied the other man, ready to attack or counter. It was James who moved first, coming in with an overhead that was dodged. Albel charged forth with three wild, yet accurate, slashes of his sword that James dodged narrowly, the last dodge causing his to trip over a loose stone. James fell backwards but rolled to his feet in time to block Albel's next attack. Each man pushed his blades together, trying to overpower the other...

_This really wasn't going well for me. I had to end this soon or risk being on the losing end of things again. But I did have one ace up my sleeve, and it would be all I needed to win._

Freeing his left hand James threw a quick jab into Albel's face. Startling his opponent he followed up with a front kick that knocked the Captain off his feet, allowing James to jump back. Once he landed he pointed his sword behind him and focused his energies. In response the power flooded him, calling the wind itself to do as his will commanded. Soon the air about his began to swirl counterclockwise as Albel stood up.

Albel looked over his opponent and paused for a brief moment, examining the ever increasing winds as a small hurricane formed around his opponent. He shifted into a defensive stance nervously looking at this weapon of wind James had called into existance.

"TORNADO!" James shouted out, spinning on his foot three times, each bringing him and the hurricane close to Albel before swinging his sword upwards, sending the wall of wind careening towards Albel who had brought his arms up in an attempt to block the winds.

"What in the...? THE HELL IS THIS?" Albel screamed out as the attack swept him up like a leaf in a storm. Soldier backed away from soldier to look at this miniature hurricane that had sucked up the Captain of the Black Brigade.

Taking his hat off James held it out as it glowed with bright blue sparkles of energy, flinging it like a Frisbee into the spinning winds. As soon as the hat entered the Tornado filled with snow, hail and ice, enough to send snow cascading down around the armies as the storm raged on. James' hat exited the Tornado, back towards him to be caught in his hand. As James replaced the hat on his head as the snow stopped falling and the winds slowed to a halt.

A moment later a block of ice fell to the ground, shattering apart to reveal Albel, two shades bluer, shivering and clearly unconscious. The Airyglyph soldiers looked to Albel and then his opponent.

"Retreat!" One of them shouted, causing the armoured masses to flee from the battle, two soldier staying behind long enough to first retrieve their Captain. Then they too fled as a cry rose from the Aquarian soldiers.

A cry of victory.

James sheathed his sword, before leaning forward, panting slightly as Clair walked up to him. "I got 'em." He said simply.

"Yes, that you did..." She replied as the Aquarian soldiers charged over to him.

* * *

_I had never in my life been patted on the back so many damn times within an hour. Once we got back into Arias I was given a hero's response. Then again I just beat Albel The Wicked, actually won not survived, so I was feeling on top of the world myself. I decided to forgo a round of drinks, although I had no shortage of guys wanting to buy me one or three._

_Once things had calmed down I went over near the gate leading towards the Bequerel Mountain Path... and simply waited._

* * *

"We've made it-- Arias... Aquaria Territory." Nel said as she Cliff and Fayt walked though the gates of town. 

Fayt looked about for a moment. "Some of the houses have been destroyed..."

"Yes..." Nel replied sadly. "That happened during the Airyglyph attack."

"Wow, they did a lot of damage." Cliff added.

"The large mansion in the middle of town is our base of operations here." Nel began. "We'll check in there first."

Slowly the three began to walk towards the mansion in question. Nel sighed, looking at the cost of the war. Despite that the people she could see were... in unusually high spirits. What had happened here since last she...

"Hey, nice threads Fayt." All three paused. Nel quickly racked her brain; the names of the two engineers weren't spread yet. Who would know Fayt's name? She and her companions turned to see the speaker walk up slowly to them, his green hat tilted down to cover his face. "But still, you never write... you never call... guy could feel left out, ya know?" The hat tilted up as the owner's head did, chocolate brown eyes revealed along with a playful grin.

"James!" Fayt cried out as he ran to his friend, both lifting their hands and slapping them together above their heads. "You're okay!"

"What?" James said, crossing his arms. "Ya doubted me or somethin'?"

"What? Never!" Fayt said smiling back. Cliff walked up to them, grinning a tad.

"Hey kid, good to see you again. Hope you didn't beat up too many people on the way over." James chuckled as he took his hat off, rubbing the back of his head.

"Eh, no one too important."

"Excuse me." Nel said, irritably crossing her arms. "Isn't someone going to introduce us?"

"Oh right." Fayt said shaking his head. "Nel, this is my friend, James Jennings. James, this is Nel Zelpher, she helped us escape." Smiling a bit James put his hat back on and took a couple steps closer to Nel.

"Pleased to meet'cha." He said.

And I have to say, Nel really is a 'hot chick', even hotter in person.

"Likewise." Nel said, uncrossing her arms and putting her hands on her hips. "So, he's another engineer from Greeton?"

"That's right." Cliff said walking up and slapping James' shoulder in a friendly manner. "We sent him off to scout ahead, ya know, just in case something happened to us."

"A wise move." Nel said, looking over the hat-wearing man. "Is he as capable in a fight as you two?"

"I can hold my own, no worries." James said, stretching out a bit.

"Good. Anyway, we need to get going to the mansion."

"Ah, I got ya. Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all."

* * *

_It didn't take us too long after that to arrive at the mansion. The four of us quickly went off to the back room..._

"We've already received the redeployment request for the runological weapons." A male runologist said.

"They will arrive in three days." His companion, a female runologist added.

A female solider turned to look at Clair. "Will that be sufficent Ma'am?"

"That will be fine. Carry on." Clair said nodding.

"Yes Ma'am." The solider said, saluting.

"Nice work all." Clair began. "You are relieved."

"Yes Ma'am." Both runologist said in unision.

"Hey Clair!" A voice called out. Clair turned to see James enter the room. "Look who I found!" He said stepping aside as his companions entered the room.

"It's you!" Clair exclaimed. "When did you return?"

"Just now, Clair." Nel said, smiling. Both women smiled as they walked over to each other. Clair was the first to speak.

"Welcome home... Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I see you still worry too much."

"It's only because you're too reckless. If you don't want me to worry about you, try being a little more careful."

"That's the line of work I'm in. It's can't be helped."

"That may be so, but still... Are these the ones?" Clair asked turning to Fayt and Cliff.

"That's right. They're engineers from Greeton. They're still reluctant to help us."

"I see..." She said looking over the three men. "Well Nel, I suppose you've already met James." Seeing her nod she stepped forward, looking over Fayt and Cliff. "I'm Commander Clair Lasbard of the Aquarian Runological Unit. I'm honored to meet you."

"The name's Cliff Fittir."

"I'm Fayt Leingod. Nice to meet you."

"I must apologize for forcing our problems on you." Clair began as Nel stepped next to her. "However... you must understand our situation."

"I think we understand..." Cliff said.

"But I'm not sure--" Fayt began before Clair cut him off.

"I would like to hear what you have to say, and I will provide a thorough explaination of our situation as well. But, you must be exhausted. Why don't you continue this tommorow? You need your rest."

"That's right..." Nel began. "He may seem fine now, but Fayt is still under the weather."

"I'm fine." Fayt said simply as James chuckled.

"Was he trying to take the world on by himself or something?"

"Nothing so... drastic." Nel said shaking her head.

"Hey... never pass up a chance to take it easy, kid." Cliff began. "It was a real trek crossing those mountians."

"Okay, Okay." Fayt replied, nodding.

"There's a guest room upstairs on the second floor." Clair said, smiling softly. "Please, feel free to use it. Nel, stay behind. We have much to discuss."

"Right." Nel said turning to Clair. Clair nodded once before turning to James.

"While I am sure you want to catch up with your friends, would you stay behind for a bit longer as well?"

James turned to look at Fayt and Cliff before turning to look at Clair. "I don't mind."

"We'll see you later then James." Fayt said as both he and Cliff left the room. After that James moved over to the table and leaned agianst it.

"So, what's what here?"

"And why did you ask him to stay behind?" Nel asked, looking over to the lone male in the room.

"I'll get to that. Although I suppose you've heard of Tynave and Farleen." Clair said, pulling a letter out of her clothing.

"Who and who?" James said.

I kinda had to feign ignorance here, since I haven't met them yet. Man, if I get home after this I should look into acting...

"They are my subordanents." Nel said. "They drew the attenion of the Dragon Brigade from us."

"Yes. And they've been captured. They want to exchange them for Fayt and Cliff." Clair added.

"Right... I say one in a hundred chance of them actally holding to that, the other ninty-nine being them taking both Fayt and Cliff after killing the two."

"We believe that too." Clair said as Nel stared at the wall intesly. "What will you do Nel?"

"...The only thing I can do... I'll go rescue them."

"Chances are... you won't make it..."

"Maybe... But I have to do it... I can't leave them behind." She turned to Clair and James, looking a tad grim. "Don't tell them about it." 'Them' being Fayt and Cliff. "They'll only try to follow me. I can't put them in danger."

Clair sighed and shook her head. "I'm not going to talk you out of this, am I?" Nel shook her head in response. "I see, very well then. James, I have a favor to ask." She said, turning to the man in question. "Please... Go with her."

"What?" Nel spat out, looking towards the man. "You can't risk it! If Airyglyph gets him they'll--"

"Try and talk me out of it." James said, pushing off the table. "I'm in!"

"But you surely can't... Clair, why?" Clair smiled softly apporching her friend.

"Because he can tip the odds in your favor, I know it. After all, you'll have to fight your way to them, who better to stand next to you than a man who can claim to have defeated Albel Nox."

Nel's response was to stare at the man, her jaw hanging open. After a pause James spoke up. "You're gonna get a bug in there if you leave that open."

Nel turned to her Commander questioningly. Clair nodded once. "Are you serious? As in Albel The Wicked?" Nel asked.

"Let me put it to you this way..." James began. "I walked away. He had to be carried. I don't know 'bout you, but I'd call that a win."

"...All right... But we tell no one else." Nel said, looking over at the man before turning on her heel walking to the door. "Meet me by the south gate at midnight." Then she left the room.

"Friendly lil' thing, ain't she?" james quiped.

"Yes, I know. But she is very loyal, and if you earn her trust and friendship there will be nothing she won't do for you." Clair said, turning to the man. "I know what I ask is a great deal, but..."

"Hey, no worries. I can take it." James said giving a thumbs up. "Sides, someone's gotta watch her back, right? She looks like the kind that'll do somethin' crazy if I don't."

"Yes, I know. ...Thank you."

* * *

_After that I met up with Fayt and Cliff so we could trade notes. As I had told Nel I 'forgot' to mention what I'd being doing that night. I did some quick shopping before returning to my private room, since Fayt and Cliff were sharing another. I double-checked my supplies before going to bed early._

_Cause I had a helluva day coming. And night for that matter._

_

* * *

_

**I hope that battle turned out as well as the last one. Next up, Nel and James vs. The Kirlsa Training Facility. **

**R&R is always welcomed.**


	17. Mission Start: Kirlsa Training Facility

**Shout Outs...**

**Maxmagnus20019: Yeah, James might have won, but he used his biggest ace to pull it off. And you know when they run into each other down the line Albel won't be so surprised.**

**Dragon Chyld: I've had a break from work, so I was able to do a lot more writing. It MIGHT slow down in a bit though. And yeah, you can bet Albel won't be taken off guard next time.**

**

* * *

**

_I got up sometime before midnight. I quietly got up and began to make my preparations. I felt a little bad for not letting Fayt and Cliff in on the big secret, but I'd hold myself to what Nel said about keeping it a secret. Once I was sure I had my supplies ready I walked out of my room and the mansion as quietly as I could manage before walking over to thesouth gate._

_Then I leaned against the wall... And waited._

_

* * *

_

James' foot began to tap as he looked around, watching for any signs of the crimson haired woman. He began to lower his head as he heard soft footsteps approach. He tilted his head up and turned to look at the source, Nel, walking towards him. "There you are. So, what's the plan?" He asked.

She stopped in front of him, crossing her arms. "We're going over the Aire Hills back to Kirlsa. From there we'll go across the Granah Hills then the Kirlsa Training Facility. We don't have much time, so we'll have to hurry. So you'd best keep up." She added that last part with a sly glance, to which James shook his head.

"Long as we don't exhaust ourselves getting there. If we do that we won't be able to put up much of a fight." Nel nodded once before going through the gate, James following close behind.

* * *

_We moved at a very brisk jog, even running whenever we had to go downhill, stopping only to avoid the Storm Brigade Patrols. We got to Kirlsa early in the morning, maybe around four. We went through it and across the Granah Hills, jogging along until the sun began to some up and the Training Facility was in sight._ _

* * *

_

Nel slowed to a walk as she stopped behind a large stone, James moving right behind her, close enough that she could feel his breath on her neck. "This it?" He asked.

"Yes, this is it." She said, turning as her companion stepped back to allow her some personal space. "Originally it was just an ancient abandoned fort before being turned into a training complex. Now it's been converted into the Black Brigade Headquarters. It's also been used as a prison for those who opposed the war... Many here were... executed as examples."

"Man..." James muttered, as he looked the place over. "Black Brigade huh? Figure Albel's about?"

"Why are you worried? You DID beat him, right?"

"Yeah, but I used my ace in the hole to do it. I don't think it'll be so easy next time." Nel nodded slightly in response. "So, how'd we get in?"

"The only way we can-- The front door."

"Joy."

* * *

"Ah... Lady Clair." The female solider said as Fayt and Cliff entered the backroom of the mansion. 

"Fayt, Cliff." Clair began, turning to see the two men. She strode up to them before bowing respectfully. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you kindly." Cliff replied nodding.

"I'm glad to hear it. Right, let us begin the negotiations."

"All right." Fayt said nodded.

"Please, sit anywhere you like." Clair said before moving off to a seat. Fayt looked around a moment before speaking up.

"Umm... Where's Nel? And James? I haven't seen him around either."

"Well..." Clair began slowly. "I have asked a favour of James, just an errand really. And Nel... She's uh..." She paused briefly looking away before turning back to the two men. "She had other duties to attend to."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'm taking over her duties as far as you two are concerned."

"Well... All right..." Fayt said as Clair walked to the head of the table.

"Let's begin." A moment later all three were seated, Fayt and Cliff across each other and to either side of Clair, the solider standing nearby. "I don't know what you discussed with Nel and the others, but you are now in Aquaria territory. Even if you refuse to assist us I can guarantee your safety. We will have to retain custody of you until we reach the royal city of Aquios, but you may provide us with your answer at that point."

"Wow, you're really bending backwards to meet us halfway." Cliff began. "You should've heard Nel!"

"Nel is very frank. Although she is very skilled, as I am sure you have noticed, she tends to be rather inflexible at times. It can be... problematic."

"Yeah, I know the type: mission, mission, always the mission." After a brief pause Clair continued.

"To be honest, I, too, would like you to work for us, but I realize this is not your war. Our deaths, and the life of our country, are not in your hands-- you need feel no obligation, and we have no right to force your help."

"Now you're making me feel guilty."

"It is only the truth. At least we thank our blessing you did not fall into Airyglyph's hands."

"So what do you wanna do?" Cliff said turning to face Fayt. "It looks like they'll let us go, after we reach Aquios, anyway."

Clair also turned to face Fayt, looking on as he thought with his eyes closed. "Is something wrong?"

Fayt opened his eyes to look at Clair. "No, it's nothing..."

"If you have any questions, I will answer to the best of my ability."

"All right, then I'll ask. What is Nel's new mission?"

"Why would you ask that? She is no longer your concern."

"She said her mission was to take both of us safely to the royal city!" Fayt said, his voice staring to rise. "How could she just leave us here--"

"To you, it appears she has abandoned her mission?" Clair said, cutting Fayt off.

"Well... yes." Fayt replied, much calmer. "I didn't know her long, but I got the impression she would never leave a mission incomplete."

There was another, longer, pause before Clair answered. "Well, she..." She began only to be cut off by Cliff.

"She went to rescue Tynave and Farleen, didn't she?"

"What?" Fayt exclaimed.

"Lady Clair, is this true?" The solider asked from her post.

"Why would you think that?" Clair asked turning to Cliff.

"Last night... She came to our room."

"Huh? When?" Fayt asked across the table from the Klausian.

"While you were snoring like a babe. I was wondering what she wanted but all she did was bow and leave without saying a word. I was pretending to be asleep, so I don't think she realized I was watching her. It makes sense though, considering the situation. That's probably what you overheard them talking about in Kirlsa."

"Is that true, Clair? I can't believe it!"

"Yes." She said, nodding. "It is... She left to rescue Tynave and Farleen."

"If you knew what she was doing, why didn't you stop her?"

"We all got our missions: mines to bring you back to our leader." Cliff said, speaking up. "And I stick to my missions."

"But...!

"All right." Clair said, cutting in. "I will explain. Around the time you arrived in Kirlsa we received a message from Airyglyph. They told us that the two women are hostages and they demanded you two in exchange. This is not possible... So she went to rescue them. They had planned to simply take James by force, sending one of their best swordsmen to capture him. Thankfully, James had fought him off, and even defeated him."

"But... All by herself?"

"That's Nel for you."

"Why didn't she tell us?" The solider exclaimed. "We'd have gone with her!"

"Because the odds of her success were essentially zero. They'll likely walk into an Airyglyph trap. I tried to stop her, but there was no way. Nel would never abandon those who work for her."

"She pretends to be all business, but she's the type that can't let go."

"At any rate, that is our situation. Please do not worry about Nel. We must hurry on to Aquios. Although this is a relatively safe area, nowhere is completely safe."

"Wait... They'll?" Fayt asked confused.

"Pardon?" Clair asked, tilting her head.

"You said... 'They'll walk into a trap', not 'She'll walk into a trap."

"Hey..." Cliff added, rubbing his chin. "Kid's gotta point. She's not alone, is she?"

Clair sunk a little deeper into her seat before replying. "I knew the odds of her rescuing them were all but zero... So I did the only thing I could do at the time... I asked James to go with her."

"James?" Fayt exclaimed, leaning forward in his chair.

"Yes. He helped us fend off an attack, I thought... I thought if he went with her there was a chance, however slim, that they could pull it off. Perhaps I am wrong but... I just couldn't let Nel go alone. That... is why I asked him to stay behind a bit longer the other day, to ask this favour. He accepted, despite Nel's resistance. That is the errand I have sent him on." She looked over to Fayt with saddened eyes. "Do not fault him... If there is anyone to blame for him accompanying Nel it is me."

"James..." Fayt said, balling his hands into fists. "Where'd they demand it take place?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Clair asked, getting a sinking feeling in her gut.

"I can't let her do this. Her life is more valuable than that. Do people think the only way to end this war is to throw away their own lives? I'm going after Nel!" Fayt announced standing up and pushing his seat back. "I have a few things to say to her, and James for that matter!"

"All right Fayt!" Cliff added rising from his seat. "I was waiting for you to say that." He punctuated the remark with a fist into his palm.

"I cannot allow this!" Clair declared standing up as well, trying to control the situation. "Nel told us of your skills, but this enemy is too strong, even for you!"

"Hmph, don't worry about us." Cliff said smirking. "If James can take that strength than so can we. I don't know what she told you, but we can fend for ourselves! And besides, when he gets riled up like this, Fayt can get even nastier than Nel. He's the most stubborn, hardcore kid around." The last part of that statement added with a bit of pride.

"In that case I'll send some soldiers with you."

"No need. We'll just be asking for them to spot us if we march in with an army. We'll be more manoeuvrable in smaller numbers. And... I doubt you can spare the guards, given your situation."

"That's true, but..."

"Nel trusted us." Cliff said, crossing his arms. "You should too."

Fayt nodded before turning to the commander. "Clair, where are they bringing the hostages to trade?"

After a moment Clair spoke. "A building on the south-eastern side of Kirlsa. It was originally constructed as a training facility, but now they execute people there. It's also the base of the heavy cavalry Black Brigade-- one of Airyglyph's three military units."

"How do we get there?" Cliff asked, dropping his hands to his hips.

"Return to Kirlsa, then follow the road from the south gate of the city and you will find it. I think you'll get there faster if you avoid the mountain road you took before, and take the south gate from Arias, head across the wilderness, and enter Kirlsa from that direction."

"Got it."

"We in this together?" Fayt asked, turning to his larger companion.

"Of course."

Both turned, striding to leave the room before Clair spoke up. "Please, wait a moment." She swiftly walked up to Fayt turning to look at Cliff briefly. "Be very careful. Their lives..." She began bowing to Fayt. "Are in your hands."

"Leave it to us." Cliff said.

"Don't worry, we'll bring them home." Fayt said, one hand moving to his hip. "Forgive me if I give Nel a good smack for this. I know James has one coming."

Clair nodded to both of them once. Then the two men were off.

* * *

"Lord Shelby!" A knight said, running up to a huge man in full, black, plate mail, and a chain mail headdress on his head. 

"Yes, what is it?" Shelby asked.

"We've gotten a report in sir. It seems a Crimson Blade spy has infiltrated our complex."

"What? Alone?"

"No sir. There is a man with her. The description matches the one who defeated Albel."

"Really now?" Shelby replied grinning. "I see. I don't much care whether or not you kill this Crimson Blade, but I will pay a handsome bonus to the man who brings me the head of the one who beat our dear Captain." He leaned forwards looking at the knight. "After all, should I defeat one who could beat our 'Lord' Albel, surely it will earn me a promotion."

"Yes, Lord Shelby!"

* * *

_Getting in wasn't so hard. The two guards that were there were half asleep, and they were against Nel and me. You do the math._

Footsteps echoed off of the walls, both James and Nel looking about as they walked down the hall. "Is it just me..." James began, looking about the empty, torch lit halls. "Or is it too quiet in here?" Nel simply nodded. Both of them walked down the hall until four armoured men entered from the other end, aiming their weapons at the pair of intruders. The four stopped twenty feet away, aiming their pikes at them. "So, this the red carpet treatment?" James asked as he drew his sword, Nel's long daggers already unsheathed and in her hands.

"Surrender, and we'll let you live." The man in the lead said.

"Gee... Let me think about that..." James thought tapping his chin with his free hand. "How about... You surrender... and we let you live?"

"Attack!" The man said as all four knights charged James and Nel.

"Very diplomatic." Nel quipped dryly as she leapt to the first knight, ducking under his weapon to slash at his stomach with one of her short blades, cutting through the armour but doing little to the man inside, before darting to her next opponent.

"According to Cliff you ain't much better." James replied as he blocked a pike with his sword, pushing it aside to stab at the man's breastplate, piercing it and his chest. The man fell backwards as James sidestepped a swing from the next knight's pike.

"And what does that mean?" Nel asked as she leapt over the next knight's pike and slammed both weapons into her opponent's shoulders past the armour and into flesh, pushing off him back into the air, only to land, rolling under her first opponent's thrust, then jamming a long dagger into the slice she had made previously.

"Oh I dunno, 'you can live or you can die', something like that." James said, dodging the next strike of his opponent and counterattacking with a vicious overhead slice the slammed into the last knight's shoulder, cutting down to his heart.

Nel shook her head before turning down the hall. "Come on!" She called out before darting off, James following behind her after pushing the armoured body off his blade.

"Yes dear!"

_And thus began the battle of Nel and myself against the entire garrison of Black Brigade soldiers in the Kirlsa Training facility._

_Don't put any money on the Brigade._

**

* * *

**

**As always R&R. Next chapter: James and Nel inside Kirlsa Training Facility. Poor soldiers.**

**Also I'll be making a correction on the previous chapter, in it Nel said the west gate led to the hills, but in the game Clair said it was the south gate. It will be corrected shortly.**


	18. A Dizzying New Move: Cyclone!

**Shout Outs...**

**Maxmagnus20019: The battle talk was something I made up on the spot. –Shrugs-- But hey, if it works, right?**

**Dragon Chyld: He's in a middle of a garrison of enemy soldiers. Kinda hard not to notice the danger, ain't it?**

**xlizx: You really need to get the game. But glad you can keep up.**

* * *

_For the most part we didn't stand toe-to-toe with the soldiers. We were, after all, heavily outnumbered, and taking everyone on at the same damn time just wasn't a good idea. We were still a little worn out from our overnight journey and the fact we still had more to do didn't help._

_Taking them on three or four at a time? That we could do. Of course we had to hide in odd places to avoid the larger patrols._

James turned to look up at Nel, who looked back for a moment before they both looked down as they both held on to the rafters in the ceiling. Beneath them were at least a dozen guards who couldn't, for the life of them, figure out which way the intruders went. Eventually the bulk of the group left, leaving two soldiers to stand guard at the intersection of hallways.

"Man, what a job." The first guard said.

"No kiddin'. We gotta stay here while they go get the reward. It ain't fair." The second said, shaking his head.

"Ah, quit yer whining! Just do as your told."

"Whatever..."

James and Nel looked at each other before James lifted a finger to his lips.

Wondering what her companion was about to do she stayed silent as James quietly unsheathed his sword and lowered it before tapping the helm of the first guard, bringing his sword back up almost instantly.

"Hey!" The first guard said, turning to the second. "What'd you do that for?"

"Do what?" The second replied shaking his head. "I didn't do nothin'." The first relaxed and both turned forwards as the sword lowered again, tapping the same helm with a bit more force, pulling away before it could be seen.

"You did it again!" The first cried out.

"I didn't do nothin', I swear! Sheesh!" The second said as the first growled. Both turned to face forwards again as the sword lowed, hitting the second man's helm. "By the... I said I didn't do nothin', what'd'ya you do that for?"

"Me? You're the one..."

"I said I ain't done..."

"Oh really now?"

Soon after James clamped a hand over his mouth to hold back his laughter as both heavily armoured men dropped their weapons and wrestled each other to the ground, nosily rolling around and beating on the other man's plate mail.

Both Nel and James dropped to the floor and darted down the hall, trying to contain the occasional snicker.

* * *

"No one's here. I wonder if we're too late?" Cliff said idly as he and Fayt walked in the Fort's front door. 

"Don't say that." His companion said sternly. Almost as if his voice was a trigger three armoured men with broad swords came barrelling around the corners. "Oh, a real fight huh?" Fayt quipped as he drew his blade as the card carrying Quark member brought his fist to bear.

"Let's take 'em on!" Fayt held his ground as Cliff met the first soldier in mid-charge, slapping his blade way with his open palm on the flat of the sword, his other hand balled into a fist and smashing into the knights face, caving in helm and skull alike.

Fayt parried the first attack before spinning on his heel, swinging his blade into the knight's helm, digging in past metal and into flesh, his opponent slumping to the ground.

The final one swung widely at Cliff who simply ducked under the blade, reared back his fist and slammed it into his foe's gut, his Klausian strength so great it forced his opponent into the air, slamming into the ceiling, before falling to the floor.

Fayt sighed slightly as he looked over the three fallen knights.

"What a bunch of pushovers." Cliff declared. "It'll be smooth sailing if they're all that easy."

"Still, keep alert." Fayt added.

"I know! Who do you think I am anyway?"

* * *

"Times like this, it just ain't worth getting outta bed!" James shouted out as he ran next to Nel, the noisy footsteps of almost a dozen guards behind them. 

"You didn't have to come you know!" His companion shot back as they turned a corner.

"Yeah well, then it still wouldn't be worth getting outta bed anyway since I'd be feeling all guilt-like." Once again they turned a corner, running down a corridor only to come to a stop at the end. "Umm... where's the door?"

"It's a dead end. There isn't one." Nel added as the guards filled the other end of the passage. Both turned around weapons drawn.

"And she sounds so bloody cheerful about it too..." James said as he took a couple steps forward, nodding to himself. "I'm gonna take 'em all out in one shot..."

"What?" Nel shouted out as air began to swirl around her ally's blade.

_Truth of the matter was, I had only a bit of a clue as to what I was doing. I knew I needed a more balanced move than Tornado, but I also needed something with the force to get me out of a jam. Thankfully I had a move in mind._

_It's just this was the first time I would use it._

James charged forward as air swirled about his blade even faster. Half way to the guards he swung his blade in a wide arc, twisting his body as he did so.

"Cyclone!" As he said that the winds picked up even faster, speeding up and pulling blade and user into a spin.

Nel's eyes widened as the foreign swordsman spun like a top, blade held out. The guards watched on confused until James reached the first one, his blade digging into his armour like a saw blade.

As the first fell the next began to devise a counter only to be slain as the spinning warrior cut into him. Bouncing off the wall he cut into the next two, then a third and fourth. Ricocheting off the wall again James killed another two guards, before the remainder finally turned tail and fled. Nel smiled a bit as she walked forwards as James' spin ended. She then frowned as he stumbled about before falling onto his rear. "Okay... I think I need ta work on that..."

"Yes... One would think." Nel added dryly as she began to sprint, James clambering to his feet. "Come on!"

"Yeah, yeah..." James said, stumbling the first few steps before he was able to run straight forwards again.

_The good news, Cyclone worked. The bad news, the room started to spin after I stopped spinning._

_Maybe I should come up with a new attack..._

* * *

"Where is the other Crimson Blade spy and that man?" Shelby said, sitting lazily on a throne. He lifted his mace and slammed it into the floor. "Capture her, you bumbling fools and kill that man!" 

A bowing knight grimaced as Shelby The Heavy Handed let go of his mace, the weapon falling to the floor. "We're sorry my lord. We had them cornered but they put up quite a fight..."

"I ordered you to at least apprehend them both, not admire them both!"

"Yes, m'Lord!" The knight exclaimed clambering to his feet and leaving.

Soon after his departure another knight approached. "Sir Shelby!"

"What is it?" He asked. "You've got the Crimson Blade spy?"

"No sir..." the knight said, kneeling in front of Shelby, a scroll in his hand. "A report-- and a missive from Duke Vox."

"From the Captain of the Dragon Brigade? Hmph. Give me your report, first."

"Our sentries have spotted two suspicious men within the compound. Based on our intelligence, they might be the two escapees..."

"Hmmm... So they've come to the rescue, too? This is unexpected. I thought sending only one Crimson Blade was a bit light. The compassion of these followers of Apris is really playing into our hands. Find and capture them all. Do not fail me."

"Yes, m'Lord, and here... the missive." Shelby took the scroll and opened it reading it for a few moments before tossing it behind his with a laugh. "What is it, Sir Shelby?"

The large man laughed a bit longer before replying. "This is rich! It seems Albel will not be back for some time."

"Our Captain? But why?"

"Seems the Captain of the Dragon Brigade has little love for our Captain... Albel is being detained for a while, based upon his recent... failures. We're supposed to take care of things in the mean time."

"I see. By capturing the two escapees before Sir Albel returns, m'Lord will get all the credit. With such accolades, you might even be promoted to Captain yourself!"

"Exactly. Our prey is now within our grasp. We must act quickly-- before he returns. Don't kill the escapees. They must be taken alive."

"Sir!"

* * *

_Of course we ended up running around a hell of a lot more. Although I'm proud to announce that the Kirlsa Training Facility will be hiring lots of new staff, since the current staff was retiring unexpectedly..._

James hacked through the armour of one knight, spinning around in time to stab a second who tried to charge him. Nearby Nel threw a firebolt at a pair of pike-wielding knights, cooking both within their armoured shells.

_Positions opening daily._

* * *

_Eventually though we got cornered into a room by six mean looking knights. This wasn't beyond what we can handle, but I must admit by this point fatigue was an issue..._

"I'm sorry..." Nel blurted out as they eyed the knights.

"What for?" James replied, eying their opponents as well.

"For getting you involved in this..."

"Hey, I choose to come along, remember? Besides, don't give up yet..." James began as two other figures emerged from behind the knights. "Cause it looks like the cavalry's arrived. Late, as usual."

"Fayt! Cliff! What are you doing here?" The lone female in the room shouted out as a few of the knights turned to face their new opponents.

"That can wait until later!" Cliff called out.

"We're here to help!" Fayt added.

Taking advantage of the distraction James charged ahead, one knight returning the charge to meet him half way as four edged towards Fayt and Cliff, the last knight holding his ground. James leapt over the first one, pushing off him with his feet and coincidently into Nel's twin blades as he rose higher into the air, only to come down and dropkick the one whom held his ground. He fell back into two of the other knights, causing them to stumble to the ground. The other two turned in an attempt to figure out what happened.

One met Nel's twin blade with his shoulders.

The second met Fayt's blade with his back.

The remainder had no chance as Nel and Cliff struck them down before they could get up.

Nel was the first to speak, glaring at Cliff and Fayt. "Why did you come? If you'd gone to Aquios you would have been free!"

"We know-- Clair told us." Fayt replied.

"So, why then?" Nel demanded. James shook his head.

"Don't sound so surprised Nel, sheesh! I just wondered what took so long. Wrong turn?"

"Very funny, Kid." Cliff said shaking his head.

"Nel, weren't YOU charged with bringing us to Aquios?" Fayt began turning to Nel. "How could you neglect your duty?"

"I..." Nel began softy. Nothing else left her mouth, so Cliff spoke up.

"Yeah, what he said. Besides, I didn't appreciate the fact you BOTH left without saying goodbye."

"Cliff..."

"Meh, I knew you'd be by sooner or later." James said, stretching out.

"Oh?" Cliff began turning to James. "How you figure that?"

James grinned, crossing his arms. "Call it... a hunch."

"Oh, now don't go saying that Kid. That's my line!"

"We'll give you two a piece of our minds later." Fayt said, looking at both James and Nel. "Let's rescue Tynave and Farleen first."

"With all four of us, we won't even break a sweat!" Cliff added.

"All for one and one for all!" James said, tapping his nose slightly a smile on his face. A moment later Nel smiled back.

"Thanks guys."

_And then it was official. The four of us went into the elevator and took it up to the roof. Awaiting us there was one of the toughest battles yet._

_But with these guys by my side there was no way we were gonna lose. And as for Shelby I've got one order of Whoop-Ass, Extra Large with a side order of onion rings just for him. Hope someone brought the plates..._

_He was about to get served._

* * *

**Next chapter: Shelby The Heavy Handed against on of the group's members. And, of course, the return of The Wicked One.**

**C&C Please!**


	19. Fight For Freedom: Fayt Vs Shelby

**Shout Outs...**

**Maxmagnus20019: Do keep in mind this 'hax0r' move still needs work, and so far neither Cliff or Fayt has fought anything that has required bigger attacks. That'll change though...**

**nightmare 8882: Well Albel will be less than pleased, you know that much.**

**Dragon Chyld: A lil' humour never hurt no one. And as for James, you'll have to keep reading to see it he's wind based or not.**

* * *

_As the elevator reached roof level we stepped out with weapons draw. Unlike the rushed run that we were under earlier ('We' in this casing meaning Nel and me) we moved at a paced walk, cautiously moving forward on the look out for booby traps._

"Whoa!" Cliff shouted out as a noose tightened around his foot, the attached rope lifting him up near the ceiling.

_That's why we have a boob on hand._

Kneeling down James let Nel step up onto his shoulders. Once she had herself balanced she ducked down jumping up high enough to slash at the rope, letting Cliff fall to the ground.

Head first.

--Thud--

"Ouch!"

_It seemed more than a little odd though. No rushing guards, no falling cages, no poison filled darts. What was the point of that?_

_

* * *

_

"Get in position!" A guard said, as a bell rang attached to that trap Shelby had set up. "They're coming!"

* * *

_If anything this oddly placed trap made me very nervous. After all I didn't see Cliff zoom up to the ceiling from one of these things when I was playing the game. If there was anything that stressed to me this wasn't just some game anymore this was it._

_Other than that, it was damned amusing to watch._

_

* * *

_

"Look!" Nel called out as they stepped out onto the open rooftop arena. On the other side Tynave and Farleen were hung up on the wall by their arms, like living trophies. "Tynave! Farleen!"

"Man, this is just too obvious!" Cliff said, smacking a hand into his palm.

"I'm still looking for the sign that says 'we laid a trap, walk into it.'" James said looking about.

"Tynave, Farleen! We're here to help!" Fayt called out as the two women began to stir.

"What-- What are you doing here?" Tynave, the short blonde of the duo, asked as she lifted her head, watching as the four rescuers charged to the centre of the arena.

"We'll get you out of here!"

"No, run! It's a trap!"

"She's right..." Farleen weakly added, her purple hair framing her face. "They're hiding... Behind those pillars!"

"Damned woman!" A knight said as he and his three companions ran out from behind the pillars, charging Fayt and his companions.

"A surprise party? You shouldn't have!" James said cheerfully, blocking a knight's sword with his own. "You at least remembered to bring the cake right?" James added, spinning away with a wide swing of his blade, cutting the man's arm though his metal shell.

"Damn you!" He replied as Nel slid between the legs of another knight, slamming a dagger into his back with enough force to pierce metal, flesh and bone alike.

"What about presents, you got those right?" James quipped, sidestepping an overhead swing as Fayt stabbed past the third knight's breastplate. "Are they gift wrapped?"

"Shut up!" The taunted knight screamed out as the last knight cried out from the rapid fists of Cliff that caved in his armour. "I'm gonna, ARGH!"

_Argh in this case means 'I've got a freaking sword in my eyeball, how am I gonna get a date now?' Poor guy._

"What, you're not gonna at least juggle?" James quipped tapping the fallen knight with his foot before joining his comrades in freeing the two spies.

Both women kneeled where they fell, Fayt kneeling down next to them. "Are you okay?" He asked as Cliff kneeled as well.

"Thank you so much!" Tynave replied.

"I'm okay. The pain's... not too bad." Farleen added.

"You faced incredible danger to rescue us, you should not have come!"

"Thank you so much!"

"Don't worry about it." Nel said. "If you're going to thank anyone, thank them."

"Forget about it. It was nothing." Cliff added.

"Just happy to help out is all." James said, tipping his hat as Fayt stood up.

"Our pleasure-- but we'd better get moving!"

"Right." Cliff added also standing up. "Our work is done here. Good riddance to this hell hole." A moment later Cliff stiffened slightly. "Huh?"

"Something's coming." Nel said simply.

"Yeah. I can feel the hairs standing on the back of my neck."

"So it's you!" A voice behind them called out. "The ones who were in that strange object that fell into Airyglyph!" The group turned to see a large and heavily armoured man wielding a mace in one hand and an axe in the other. Around him were at least sixteen men in full plate armour.

"So what if we are?" Cliff asked crossing his arms.

"Surrender peacefully and I shall spare your lives."

"Who the heck are you?" Fayt asked as James shook his head.

"I'd say the winner of the Airyglyph Idiot of the Year competition."

"Arrogant fool... I am Shelby... Lieutenant of the Black Brigade, soon to be Captain by the looks of things. You should curse your luck for falling into my hands."

"Can I just curse my luck someone gave birth to an ugly thing like you?"

"Be quiet James!" Nel spat out. "I don't care if you defeated Albel, take this seriously!"

"I am." James said quietly. "Just tickin' him off to cloud his judgement and all that."

"Is he dangerous?" Fayt asked, as he drew his sword.

"Yeah..." Nel started. "He's the Black Brigade's second in command, Shelby The Heavy Handed. They didn't leave him here for nothing."

"I can see that." Cliff added falling into a stance. "He looks way too powerful to be some watchdog. Not like the last bunch."

"Of course we will only spare two of the men." Shelby said grinning. "The women may die, and the man who kills him and brings me his head..." Shelby added levelling his mace at James. "Will be given a 500,000 Fol bonus."

"Gee, don't I feel special." James quipped drawing his sword.

"Over my dead body!" Fayt blurted out.

"If it comes to that, yes. Now come quietly." Shelby replied.

"How's 'bout we come loudly!" James said edging forward.

"And you, kill me?" Cliff quipped. "Hah!"

"You both will regret those words!" Shelby said as he tightened his grip on his weapons.

"Not before you do!"

"Tynave, Farleen!" Nel barked out. "You two should stand back."

"Yeah, Typhoon James is fixin' to rock this place!" James added, grinning widely.

"Well get ready, 'Typhoon'..." Nel quipped dryly as the armoured masses charged. "Here they come!"

"Then let's slam dance!" James shouted out, charging towards a lead knight. He leapt over him, grabbing his helm with his free hand, placing his feet on his back as he fell, flipping the armoured man over and into another guard. Then James shouted out as he rolled to dodge a pike slamming into the floor. Before he could get to his feet he had to roll out of the way of a sword.

_Thanks to that armoured clad pile of lard called Shelby I had a dozen of the men trying to stab me as I rolled around on the ground, dodging stomps, pikes, swords... _

_Having a price on your head sucks... And I couldn't swing my sword high enough to get a good hit in. Well, if you can't hit'em high..."_

A knight cried out as James' sword sliced into the back of his knee causing him to crumple to the ground. Two more swiftly followed as their knees took vicious cuts.

_Then hit'em low._

* * *

Nel ran around a knight as she slashed at another who blocked with pike, swinging it about in an effort to catch her with it's end. The woman jumped, landing between the two knights. As one they charged, thrusting their pikes at the Crimson Blade who simply ducked, causing each man to impale the other man with his own pike. A moment later they both slumped over.

* * *

Cliff ducked under the sword swing, pushing the first knight aside before darting forwards and stopping the other knight's swing by grabbing his wrist. With a wordless shout he smashed his free hand into the knight's face with enough force to shatter the skull underneath the helm. The first knight tried to stab the Klausian in the back only to have him turn about and slap the sword from his hand. Grabbing the knight Cliff lifted him above his head before bringing him down over his knee, breaking the man's spine despite the metal shell.

* * *

Fayt frowned as he ducked a swing from Shelby's axe, rolling to the side to dodge the mace that flew past empty space and into the floor. Fayt came back with a swing of his sword, that Shelby blocked with his axe, pushing back hard enough to cause Fayt to stagger backwards. "Give it up, boy. You cannot win!" Shelby taunted as he swung his axe. Fayt sidestepped it swinging his sword only to have it deflect off the larger man's breastplate. 

"I'm not giving up!" Fayt said back up. For a moment, a brief moment, Fayt looked past to see knights fall like pins, James' sword cutting into their knees. Eyebrows shooting up Fayt turned back to face his opponent. 'Of course! The joints are the weakest points in armour like that! Why didn't I think of that before?' Letting out a war cry and lifting his sword over his head Fayt charged at the huge man.

"Foolish boy!" Shelby called out, swinging his axe only to watch as Fayt performed a baseball slide under his attack. "Huh?" Managing to get up to a knee Fayt took a massive swing at the back of Shelby's knee, cutting past the armoured joints and into softer flesh. "AARRGH!" Fayt leapt back as Shelby fell to a knee, dropping both weapons to grip his injured limb. He looked up to see the boy's blade glowing blue. "What?"

"Blade...!" Fayt began, using an overhead swing that cut past Shelby's breastplate.

"What the...?"

"Of...!" Fayt continued using a back swing that sliced past metal and into flesh. Shelby stood up, hobbling away on his injured limb.

"I can't be... Not while..."

"FURY!" Fayt finished stabbing forwards, sword piercing metal, flesh, and then metal again as it went through Shelby's body.

"I was so close... to greatness..." Fayt placed his foot on the man pushing on him to dislodge sword from man, and causing the man to fall backwards to the ground.

"Not close enough..."

* * *

"Man, hope Airyglyph has a good insurance policy." James said, scratching his head at the pile of knights who clutched their knees, some passed out from pain or blood loss, others in shock, others still moaning in pain. "Or at least a lot of desk jobs." 

"A lot of compassion..." Nel began as she walked up to him. "Considering they all tried to kill you."

"Meh, whatever." James said, sheathing his sword and turning to walk towards Tynave and Farleen.

"Ha!" Cliff began as he joined Nel and James near the two women, Fayt right behind him. "He wasn't as tough as his talk."

"Pitiful." A new voice added. Cliff fell into a stance looking for the voice's owner. "Over here." It said.

_Guess who?_

"Another one?" Cliff asked, as they all looked up to face a man with a sarong and a metal arm standing upon the wall.

_Albel..._

"So this is what Shelby was up to. How pathetic. Always strutting, preening his feathers, but to lose to the likes of you? Huh. Once a maggot himself, now he's food for the maggots."

"Geez..." James said, crossing his arms. "Nice to see you too."

"That gauntlet..." Nel began.

"Let me save ya the trouble. Albel Nox..." James said drawing his sword again.

"Ah, you again... Worm..."

"I've got a name ya know... James Jennings, figured you'd like to know it."

"Who the heck is he, James?" Fayt asked, turning to his friend.

"Albel, AKA Albel The Wicked, Captain of the Black Brigade. We had a couple of tussles outside of Arias. The second one I sent him packing."

"Bah! You just got lucky with that little 'Tornado' attack of yours. It won't happen again!" Albel stated.

"Riiiiiight... And you complained that Shelby was preening his feathers."

"Bah! Mock me at your own peril, Worm."

"Hey!" Cliff shouted. "I'm gonna smack that cocky look off your face!"

"Bah! The maggot talks big." Albel said, leaning forwards. "You might have some potential, but you're no match for me."

"What did he just say?"

"I'm not interested in fighting a bunch of tired fools. Easy wins have never been my style. And unlike Vox, I take no joy in trouncing weaklings."

"Who you callin' a weakling?"

"Go back to your own lands. This is your only warning, fools. And as for you... James... I will repay you for my defeat... in spades!"

"Come down here and say that!" Cliff said, rushing forwards only to be blocked by Nel.

"You're gonna let us slip away?" She began. "That's pretty nice for a guy like you."

"Don't get me wrong-- I just can't be bothered. And taking hostages isn't the way I do business."

"What do you call this, then?" Fayt asked.

"Those maggots did this without my consent. I knew nothing about it. Besides, your escape is his blunder. I've no obligation to clean up his mess."

"But he was your subordinate! You have to take responsibilities for his actions."

"I tire of your lectures fool. Now leave or I will kill you." And with that Albel simply walked away.

"What?" Cliff shouted out as Albel left. "You've gotta be kidding me! He acts like he's doing us a favour!"

"Well... I'm relieved to tell you the truth." Nel said. "It would have been foolish to face him in our current condition."

"Damned straight." James added, sheathing his blade. "I know, I fought him and beat him, but only by pulling out my ace in the hole. Trust me, he's not to be taken lightly."

"Let's hurry up and get back." Fayt added. "I'm sure everyone's worried about us."

"Yes. Let's go." Nel replied. With that the three women and three men turned to leave.

"So, you beat Albel? That is so cool!" Farleen said, smiling at James.

"Ah, don't act like it's such a big deal." He replied, stopping as Nel turned to glare at him. "What?"

"You... beat the best swordsman in the land..." She began. "And it's no big deal?"

James crossed his arms before replying. "Look, Albel was tough. And he damn near beat me twice. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a tad lucky." He moved his hands to his hips before continuing. "But I'm not going to make a big deal out of it. My head couldn't take the swelling." Cliff chuckled a bit before patting him on the back.

"Atta boy!" He said. "Don't get too cocky. But if you go up against him agian, give him one for me!"

"Count on it!"

* * *

_Soon we were back on the Granah Hills, moving slower than the way to the old fort, but that was because of Tynave and Farleen._

_I do not kid you. Farleen had a red handprint on her cheek where she had been slapped. And Tynave was worse off; she had a gash on her forehead. Once out of the fort we stopped briefly to clean and bandage it. Both had small cutsand bruises along their arms and legs that had to be cleaned and wrapped. Nel patched up Tynave and used some healing spells who was much worse off as I tended to Farleen while Fayt and Cliff stood watch._

_Must have been a hot day, Farleen's cheeks were kinda pink._

_We carried on, but by the time we neared Kirlsa Farleen was leaning on me for support and Tynave on Fayt. It was pretty damned clear they needed a rest due to their ordeal. So we went to the Iron Maiden Inn at Kirlsa._

James set some Fol down on the counter before walking up the stairs in time to hear Nel speak. "Still... I never thought you guys would end up helping me." James stepped in, looking at Tynave and Farleen as they napped in the warm beds.

"I never had a doubt in my mind." He said, sitting down in a chair.

Nel shook her head before continuing. "You guys were supposed to be indebted to me. Funny how things go sometimes, eh?"

"I suppose." Cliff began. "Of course, I was thinking we shoulda made a run for it. But this guy wouldn't hear of it." He pointed a thumb towards Fayt.

"I see. You may think it strange to me to say this after you helped me, but... I think Cliff is right. Whether you wanted to cooperate or not, there isn't a whole lot you had to gain from helping Aquaria. No... The truth is you have absolutely nothing to gain if you consider the time you'll lose and the danger you'll face. But agree you did... why?"

"Why?" Fayt began. "Well, you know... You can't expect us to abandon you? Do you really think we could do that, knowing you'd be killed?"

"Listen to me, Fayt. I only saved you two because I thought you two could help save the Sacred Kingdom of Aquaria. That is why I risked my life and infiltrated Airyglyph Castle to save you. Putting your lives in danger just to save one person is absolutely pointless. On one hand you have the life of one person, and on the other, the fate of an entire kingdom and all it's people. It's a very simple choice. Even a child would know which is more important."

"You cannot place a value on human life. Abandoning a life that could be saved is wrong, no matter how you look at it!" James nodded, taking his necklace into his hand as Fayt continued. "Life is too precious to reduce it down to your two simple choices."

"Ideally that would be so... But we are at war! It's just not possible to save everyone who needs saving. My only choice is to do my best to help as many people as possible by ending this war."

"Then let me ask this Nel: do you plan on teaching that to your children, too? Will you tell them to abandon somebody they could help in order to save even more people?"

"That's..."

"Alright already." Cliff said, cutting Nel off. "I understand what you're saying. Both of you that is. Logically speaking you should try to save as many people as possible. I agree with that, but I also agree that each life should be treated equally. The fact is it all depends on the circumstances at the time and the person who has to make the decision. I guess you could say it's the most difficult choice you could make."

"You don't have to agree with me." Nel replied. "There really is no other way."

"What about you James?" Cliff asked turning to the man in question. "You've been kinda quiet. Anything you'd like to add?"

"Honestly... I think Nel is a hypocrite." James stated.

"What? What do you mean?" Nel asked stepping in front of the hat wearing man.

"You talk about how you shouldn't try to save someone if you could save even more people. Ideally if you continue to survive you can do so by competing more missions." Seeing Nel nod he continued. "And yet you ran off to save those two." James nodded towards Tynave and Farleen, the latter of which rolled over in her sleep. "Chances are you would have been killed, even with me backing you. Hell, if those two didn't arrive we'd both be pushing up daisies." James stood up, looking down at the slightly shorter woman. "But yet you ignored all of what you just said to rescue just two women. So, think you still ain't a hypocrite?"

Nel growled slightly balling a hand into a fist before calming slightly. "You're... You're right... I know it goes against what I said, but..." She stopped as James put a hand on her shoulder.

"We know. It's why I went with you, and why I knew Fayt wouldn't be too far behind. Right buddy?"

"Of course." Fayt said nodding.

"So, chin up Lady Nel!" James said, crossing his arms. "Cause you got a pair of troopers over there that look up to ya."

Nel smiled softly turning to look at the two women. "Yes. You're right."

"Course I am!" James said, moving to a free bed and laying down, putting his hat over his eyes. "Now, wake me up when we get movin' again."

_It was an hour before Nel woke me. Once I was up we all exited town and crossed the Aire Hills on our way to Arias._

_Strangely that room at the inn smelled of jasmine..._

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. Next up, Peterny. What could happen in a place like that?**

**C&C, and R&R folks! Please?**


	20. Arrival at Peterny

**Shout Outs...**

**Dragon Chyld: I figured all James all the time would get old way too quick.**

**Maxmagnus20019: Now why didn't -I- think of that? You could bet if that had happened Cliff would have his ass whooped in seconds flat.**

**xlizx: Like I said last Shout Out, lil' humour never hurts.**

**

* * *

**

_Almost unconsciously we walked towards Arias in formation. The exact purpose of military formations wasn't clear to me. Is it to keep your army organized? Intimidate the foe with a well-disciplined force? In our case it was more practical than anything else._

_Nel was in the lead, a rested Tynave and Farleen flanking her on each side just behind her, leading us all to our destination since they were the most familiar with the place. Cliff was in the rear, our party relying on his instincts to protect us from a rear assault. Fayt and myself were stuck in the middle, ready to reinforce the women or Cliff as needed. The amazing thing is we made up this formation without anyone saying a word we just fell into it._

_Course we're a few hundred short of an army, but details, details and all that._

"Lady Nel!" A female soldier called out as the group of six returned. A number of sentries, including the woman ran up to them. "You're all right!"

"Yes, I'm fine." Nel began. "I'm sorry to have worried you... Where is Clair?"

"She's at Headquarters. She was worried-- she'll want to see that you're back." Nel nodded in response before turning to her companions.

"Right, let's go."

* * *

_And once again off we went to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of--_

_Oh, sorry. Similar theme, wrong story, sorry. We went to the mansion to see Clair._

"We're back!" James called out cheerfully as Clair turned about, seeing the Nel and her companions walk in.

"Nel!" Clair called out rushing up to her friend, pulling her into a friendly embrace.

"Sorry to keep you." Nel replied. Clair pulled back smiling as she looked over the two other women.

"And you two are safe as well." Both Tynave and Farleen saluted as she walked up to the three men. "I want to thank the three of you, especially you James. Thank you for watching over Nel for me."

"Ah, don't worry about. You could say we watched over each other." He replied.

"And as for you two, I fear they wouldn't have made it back safely to us had you not gone and helped."

"Don't mention it." Fayt replied.

"We didn't do much. It was mainly small fry." Cliff added.

"Don't sell yourself short." Nel said. Clair turned to face her friend, flanked by her subordinates. "And we were able to defeat the second-in-command of the Black Brigade, thanks to your help."

"You defeated Shelby of the Black Brigade?" Clair asked almost surprised.

"Yup!" James said grinning, patting Fayt's shoulder. "My main man here beat him like a government mule. An Airyglyph mule to boot."

"Ah, come on James! You took out a dozen soldiers!" Fayt replied as James crossed his arms.

"Well... Not take'em out so much as cutting them off at the knees." Cliff chuckled a bit as Nel nodded.

"It's as they say."

"I can't believe it..." Clair said almost as if it was still in doubt.

"Yeah, but that show-off in shining armour is still cruisin' for a bruisin'." Cliff added, smacking a fist into his palm.

"Oh, you mean that Albel guy." Fayt clarified.

"Just thinking about it makes my blood boil. He won't get away so easily next time I run into him."

"Albel?" Clair exclaimed. "You can't mean... Albel The Wicked?"

"We ain't talking about Albel The Candlestick Maker..." James quipped.

"James..." Nel started before shaking her head. "Still, it's amazing. Frankly I'm surprised we made it back in one piece."

"Is he really that strong?" Fayt asked as Nel walked up to him.

"Believe it Fayt." James said. "I know, first hand."

"I still doubt it was as you say." Nel added, staring at the hat wearing man.

"It is as he says Nel, I saw it for myself." Clair added before walking up to them. "But enough talk. You must all be very tired. I'll have them prepare dinner-- It won't take long."

* * *

_One very filling dinner later... And a few rounds of seconds..._

"So... You won't help us after all?" Nel asked, between Tynave and Clair on one side of the table. On the other side, Fayt was across for Clair, Cliff from Nel and James from Tynave. Farleen simply stood next to James.

"I'm still thinking about it." Fayt replied. "The whole prospect of making a weapon doesn't sit well with me."

"I see... Well, you don't have to answer immediately." Clair said. "If you can decide by the time we reach the royal city, that will be soon enough."

"Clair..." Nel began. "I think I will ride with them all the way to Aquios after all. Is that okay with you Fayt?"

"Of course it's okay." He replied. "Isn't that your mission?"

"That it is."

"And what of you, James?" Clair asked, looking down the table at the man.

"Yes, what will you do?" Farleen asked as well. "You would be a great asset to our garrison."

"I'd like to stay and help, don't get me wrong." James started. "But someone needs to keep Fayt over there in check."

"Very funny." The blue haired youth said, shaking his head.

"Besides..." James continued. "I've got unfinished business with ye old Wicked One, so I'm going to have to go along."

"Very well then." Clair said.

* * *

_Soon after we refreshed our supplies we gathered at another gate, leading across a bridge. Me, Fayt and Cliff waited for Nel to say her goodbyes._

Nel nodded once before walking up to the three men, her arms crossed. "First, we'll head to a town called Peterny, in the northeast. After we've obtained supplies there we'll head to Aquios."

"Okay, understood." Fayt.

"Gotcha." Cliff.

"You da boss." James.

Nodding once Nel turned around to face Clair, Tynave and Farleen. "I'll be back."

"All right. See you soon." Clair said nodding. "Everyone, please be careful."

"You guys, too." Fayt replied.

"We'll be just fine." Farleen said.

"Yes." Clair added. "Take care of Nel for us, please."

"No worries." James said, walking up to pat Nel's shoulder. "We might have to, depending on how often she has to baby-sit Cliff."

"You're just a regular comedian, ain't ya?" Cliff said shaking his head. Nel shook her head as well before turning to her three coworkers.

"May Apris guide your path!" Tynave.

"May the grace of Apris be with you!" Farleen.

With that the group of now four turned and left for the Palmira Plains.

* * *

_Compared to the Aire Hill and that forest on Vanguard the plains were very easy to traverse. Outside the occasional monster we had little troubles. The road was clear, the sky blue and best of all no Airyglyph Soldiers to speak of. Within a couple of hours we reached the stone walls of Peterny._

The three offworlders looked about as they entered the town, watching the flow of life within the town as people cheerful talked. "So this is Peterny." Cliff stated.

"This town has a totally different feel to it than Arias." Fayt added.

"True enough. For starters, the houses are in one piece." James said.

"More than that James." Nel began. "This town is closer to the royal city of Aquios."

"And further from the frontlines of the war."

"Yes, there is that too... But it also borders on the Republic of Sanmite, and is a centre of commerce."

"Makes sense." Cliff said. "No wonder it's so lively."

"I have to attend to some business. You can do what you will until I get back." Nel thought for a moment. "We'll meet... We'll meet in the central plaza. Go to the plaza when you're ready."

"Okay." Fayt.

"Got it." Cliff.

"You bet." James.

* * *

_We split up and I wandered about town. The place was very lively. Friendly people were everywhere. I visited a few stores and browsed about looking at all the odds and ends. I eventually did buy something, black leather gloves with silver stitching on the back that made a pattern of two feathered wings. In turn I sold them my old ones, since these were cooler looking and possibly more sturdy._

_And they just felt nice to boot._

_

* * *

_

"I see. You're sure he didn't leak any information." Nel asked the woman across from her as they browsed the shops, or rather pretended too, the noise of the crowd drowning out their voices.

"Yes Lady Nel." The other woman replied, a teal-haired lady of about twenty. "We caught him swiftly. He did get close though. Too close."

"So long as we can keep it a secret a little longer." Nel replied nodding before looking down the street at a man. "Hmm?"

"Something wrong Lady Nel?" The woman asked, looking where Nel did only to see a man with a strange hat into a window at the item shop. "Who is that?"

"That, Terra, is James, one of the Greeton engineers."

"Is he now... He's cute..." Nel sighed and shook her head.

"Can't you think of anything other than men, we're in a war here!"

"I know." Terra said shaking her head. "But it will end someday. And when Aquaria is free I plan on finding a husband. What about you Nel? Aren't you going to get married?"

Nel sighed for a moment as she remembered her own father. "I think I'd still be a little busy for..."

"Nonsense... Oh, he's gone." Nel blinked and looked back at the store, and sure enough James had left.

"It doesn't matter. I'll be seeing him later anyway."

"Oh, lucky you! Maybe you could--"

"Don't go there."

"Ohhhh..."

* * *

_I wasn't going to mention this, but all the activity and cheerful faces in Peterny was something I needed. Being in the ruined Arias was sort of depressing and it forced me to remember of all the bad things that have yet to happen. But being in Peterny reminded me of everything I was supposed to be fighting for. Each time I saw a smile I felt a little bit better about being here._

Stretching out James looked at a building on the west side of Peterny. Looking up he scratched his head.

_One of the things that perplexed me about Elicoor II was the fact everything was in English. Yes, I had a translator. No, it didn't work on the written language. Yet every sign around was in English. A few of them weren't perfect English, but English all the same._

_This sign in particular said 'Craftsman's Guild.'_

Shrugging James stepped into the building. Looking about he went around a couple of people, walking up to a desk with a girl laying down on it. As he approached she looked up and stood up straight, looking at him with sparkling blue eyes. "Are you here to become an inventor?"

"Ummm..." James began scratching his head. "Well, sure!"

"Really!" The girl said sounding excited. She wore a dress with a zipper in the front that went down to the top of her thighs and up to the bottom of her breasts, a black long sleeved zip up shirt under that and her blonde hair in two ponytails. In her hand was a stick with a white gloved hand on it. "Uh, allow me to introduce myself. The name is Welch Vineyard."

_Welch Vineyard... With that name she should be making some wine._

"I'm the Craftsman's Guild receptionist, the Guild Master's secretary, and the liaison between inventors around the world."

"Wow... Well, I guess if ya ain't workin' hard your hardly workin'." James replied

"Oh you betcha!" She replied then added in a lower tone, "And they don't pay me much either!" She then slipped back to her normal tone. "But, not many people want to be inventors these days." Back to the lower tone. "I have a lot of time on my hands." She sighed as she slipped back to her normal tone. "Being an inventor used to be everyone's dream job. Uh, just a moment." She stepped out from behind the desk, stopping to look at him briefly. "I'll go get the guild master." And with that she left, returning shortly after with a short man with white hair sticking out from under a hat and a white moustache.

"So, you want to be an inventor?" He asked.

"Apparently." James replied.

"You probably know this, but... Our guild is a gigantic commercial organization supported by the government that distributes products and register's patents for inventions. All in the name of the advancement of civilization on this continent."

"We're the biggest guild in the industry!" Welch said proudly before adding, "Well, now that Nanix and Drace are bankrupt."

_Why did I sign up with this guild again? I'd shoot myself, but on this planet I'd have to invent the gun first. Too much damn work just to commit suicide..._

"We give free reign to youngster's with a sense of vision." The Guild Master said. "Welch, give that to him."

"There you go." She said, handing him a small blue device.

"Hey, a lil' compact communicator." James said, opening the device. "Even has a monitor on it. Good size for the device."

_I kinda wondered how a medieval planet got something like this, but I have to admit... It not only kicks my Nintendo DS's ass, it spins it around just to kick it in it's balls._

"Correct." The Guild Master said. "Now that you have this you can contact us, no matter how far away you are."

"I work as a liaison through those devices." Welch added. "You can easily gather information about new items on store shelves, search patent registration reports, and even file patents of your own through the compact communicator."

"That's right, and if you want to work on an invention, you can use any workshop you want in any town. You can expand workshops, too. Of course, that will come out of your own pocket. Hehehe!"

_Oh joy of all joys..._

"Peterny's workshop is to the northwest of the Craftsman's Guild, right across from us... But that workshop's a mess, so you'll want to expand it's facilities before you do anything else..."

"Hmmm... Okay, here's your seed money." The Guild Master said, handing James 1,000 in Fol.

* * *

_After a little more chatter Welch led me to the workshop in question. After a half hour of work I had invented... IT!_

James sighed as he used the dull, pronged end of his newly made backscratcher.

_Well... I wasn't going to change the world yet. I invented a few more odds and ends, a can opener for the already invented can, a pen that contained it's own ink and didn't have to dipped into a jar of ink... and a Runology power lava lamp. Yes, it worked. No, I'm not sure how I made it work. Yes, everyone needs a lava lamp. I submitted my stuff to Welch, who seemed pleased at my admittedly small start._

_After that I went out to the central plaza..._

James yawned slightly as he walked about to the central plaza. He turned his head and paused.

_And of course there was Fayt... Sitting with Ameena Leffeld. Poor girl, unaware of the future ahead of her._

_Well, the one that was supposed to happen, anyhow._

James sighed and crossed his arms as the two talked.

"Contemplating destiny?" A voice said, causing James to jump slightly and look to his right.

"Jeeze, Auron! How does an old man like you sneak around like that?" James all but yelled out as he turned to face his teacher.

"My apologies. I just had the chance to check up on you, so I thought I'd say hi."

"Hmm." James looked back at his friend and the girl. "Do you really think I can change things here?"

"I don't know. I think you can, but the question is what kind of an impact will it have."

"No kiddin..." James looked back to Auron, only to see empty space. "Stupid old man..."

"Ah, there you are!" Cliff's voice said. James turned around again, this time to his left to see Nel and Cliff walk up to him. "You wait long?"

"Nah. Just... spying."

"Spying?" Nel asked as James pointed a finger at Fayt.

"Hey, looks like our boy has found himself a lady friend. Let's go say hi." Cliff said walking towards Fayt and the girl, Nel and James right behind him.

Fayt and his companion laughed for a moment before Cliff spoke up. "Hey, whatcha up to?"

"Oh... It's you guys!" Fayt replied, startled.

_I should note that Cliff decided to say that, kneeling down so he'd be at Fayt's eye level, since he was sitting and all._

"Hitting on the ladies?" Cliff asked, standing up.

"No Cliff, I only count one lady with Fayt." James added, nodding. "Yup, just one."

"N-no." Fayt protested standing up. "Ah, umm, she just looked like someone I know. And, well..."

"Come on, you can up with a better line than that!" Cliff said as he, Nel and James stepped forward. "I'll teach you a few for next time."

"Hate to burst your bubble Cliff, but A: using your lines would mean the ladies would hit him with sticks." James said.

"Hey!"

"And B: I have to admit... She could pose as Sophia's long lost twin sister."

"See!" Fayt said. "Even James thinks so."

"Anyway..." Nel began, cutting in.

"What?" Fayt asked.

"Aren't you going to introduce her?"

"Oh, yes. This is Ameena, she sells flowers in this town."

"Hi, I-I'm Ameena." The girl said.

"Ameena, these three are the people I'm traveling with, Cliff, Nel and James."

"Ameena, what a nice name." Cliff began. "Nice to meet you. I'm Cliff Fittir. Guess you could say I'm this kid's bodyguard."

"Nel Zelpher."

"James Jennings. Pleased ta meetcha!"

"And it's nice to meet you all too." Ameena replied.

Nel nodded before looking at the flower that was now pinned to Fayt's shirt. "That's a rare flower you're holding. Where did you get that?"

"Oh this?" Fayt said, looking at the flower. "Ameena gave it to me."

"Huh, a rare flower?" Cliff asked.

"It's the Maiden of Irisa." Nel began. "The current war has pretty much devastated the lands where it grows, so it's a hard flower to find these days. In the stories of Apris it represents the goddess Irisa. These days it's used as a good luck charm for travelers. It's much the same as Palmira's Wishing Charm, or the Wreath of Erinia, which we use to pray for victory in battle."

"Wow, that's pretty amazing... You sure you want to give him something so valuable?"

"Yes." Ameena replied. "I don't need it anymore. I'm sorry, but I need to get back to work..."

"I suppose if ya ain't workin' hard you're hardly workin'." James quipped.

"Oh..." Fayt added.

"Please excuse me." The flower girl said. "It was fun talking to you. Have a safe journey to Aquios."

"Thanks. Ameena, these are tough times... Take care of yourself!"

"Thank you."

"I'm sure you'll meet your friend again, I believe it."

"May the grace of Apris be with you! Goodbye, then..." And with that, Ameena took her leave, coughing as she walked away.

"Hey, is she sick or something?" Cliff asked. "She sure was coughing a lot."

"Uh, yeah. She said she had a cold." Fayt replied.

"Right..."

"All right you two, let's not talk out here. Let's get to the inn." Nel said, cutting in.

"Good idea." Fayt replied.

"Peterny has two inns, but there are some issues with the one on the east side, so we'll use the one on the west."

"Issues?" Cliff asked.

"It's a cheap inn that's also a tavern. Put bluntly, it's got a lot of questionable patrons. This maybe Aquaira, but we want to avoid and unnecessary trouble."

"Like ole' Cliff here getting into a fist fight with a drunk?" James asked.

"Quite honestly, yes."

"All right, let's use the one on the west side." Fayt said.

* * *

_A little later we were in the hotel..._

"Ok, we're checked in, I've got us two rooms." Nel said. "Fayt, you can share a room with Cliff. I'll share one with James. For now though, I'm going to visit with a subordinate in this town. Feel free to walk around, but whatever you do stay out of trouble!"

"All right... Don't worry so much." Cliff replied. "I don't know about them, but do you think I'd cause trouble?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" James asked.

"Hey, why are you worried about us?" Fayt asked.

"I'm just saying what I think." Nel replied, stepping forwards and crossing her arms, her back to Cliff and Fayt but facing James who leaned against the wall. "This town is lively with commerce-- And that has attracted more than it's share of shady characters."

"Thieves, among other things I'd wager." James quipped.

"Yes. Guys like Cliff are easy to pick fights with."

"If that happens I'll give as good as I get." Cliff replied. "No worries."

"That's what I'm worried about." Nel.

"That's what she's worried about." James. Nel turned her head to look at James.

_I should note... we said that at the exact same time._

"Ah, right." Cliff said.

Nel sighed, shaking her head. "Okay, I'm off. I'll be back by nightfall." She nodded to the three men before turning to leave.

"I think I'll go to the local tavern." Cliff said. "You two go amuse yourselves."

"I can come along and watch you pick a fight, that'd be amusing." James replied.

"Very funny..."

"Come on James, we can find something else." Fayt said.

"Aww, ruin my fun before it starts why don't ya..."

_

* * *

_

_Fayt and I split up, he went to the east side and I went and found a restaurant. Despite eating at Arias I was getting hungry again, so I found a little spot in the plaza and sat down, ordering a plate of the local pasta..._

James nodded to the waitress as she set down a glass of lemonade before leaving. James took his hat off and put it on his lap, running a hand through his hair.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you with your hat off." He heard a voice say. James turned his head to see Nel walk up to him.

"To be honest I've had it since I could remember... I just don't feel right if it ain't around."

"I see."

"What about you? I thought you were off to see someone."

"My meeting was postponed, something came up."

"Ah. Wanna join me?"

Nel nodded slightly and sat down across from James. "So, what are you doing?"

"Getting some food, I was feeling a little peckish. And... thinking."

"About what?" Nel asked only to see James shake his head.

"It's nothing."

"If you say so..." Nel replied, shaking her head before looking at James chest. "That's quite the necklace you've got there, where did you get it?"

"Oh this..." James began, taking the necklace in his hand. "I got it from my mother when I was six..." James looked down at the thing, biting his lip.

"Is... something wrong?"

"Wha, oh sorry. It's--"

"I'm not going to buy 'it's nothing' again."

James looked up and Nel and shook his head. "It just that when I was thirteen... she died with my sister."

Nel cringed slightly as he said that. "I'm sorry... I didn't--"

"It's okay... I just... Miss them is all."

"I'm sure. The design is curious though."

"It's what we call Celtic." James began, looking to the waitress as she set a glass of lemonade in front of Nel.

"Will you be ordering?" She asked.

"Just a small salad, Marian Dressing, and a small bun." The waitress nodded and left. "So, James, does the design… mean anything?"

"Well..." James began. "When she gave it to me she said if I was ever lost I could find my way, if I believed in myself."

"I see."

"What about your family Nel?"

"Well... My mother died at the start of the war, by an attack on Arias. And my father died as leader of the Secret Legion... I took over his job, but..."

"You miss him."

"I do."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay... What of your father?"

"He was a musician... When my mother died he just... couldn't handle it. He went from town to town, all but non-stop. Never really see him anymore..."

"Our lives haven't been that great, huh?"

"It's been all right... It still hurts, but things were going okay for me. Although this whole thing here got me thrown in a loop."

"I suppose. May I be... honest with you?"

"I suppose... Why?"

Nel leaned forwards speaking in a hushed voice. "What is they real story with you three? I know you're not just engineers, but..."

"You think we're deceiving you and you want reassurance. But why ask me?"

"I just think I can. You might the most serious person, but... I feel as if I can trust you."

"I see." James leaned back for a moment before leaning forwards again. "I won't tell you here, too many potential eavesdroppers." Nel nodded once before he continued. "We'll talk in our room. I can't tell you everything, but I can try and help you understand our situation."

"Thank you. Ah, our food's here..."

* * *

_Let's just say I left a very nice tip. The food was great, and the lemonade divine._

_Kinda weird to think they'd have lemons on an alien planet though... meh, who am I to ask? Sides, I'd have my hands full figuring other things out._

_I told Nel I'd try and explain our situation, but I didn't want to let slip the fact we weren't even from this planet. Hell, Nel probably didn't even know what a planet was.  
_

_We split up after eating, and I soon went back to our room. A while later, Nel joined me..._

"So, anything new?" James asked, sitting on his bed as Nel shook her head, sitting across from him on her bed.

"No, nothing important anyway. You were going to explain?"

"Yeah. Ever have a hypothetical discussion before?"

"Hypothetical?"

"I come up with a situation, you explain what your reaction to it would be."

"I see. No, I never had."

"Now's a good time as any. Now, let's say you, as a runologist, get stuck between two warring, primitive tribes--"

"Excuse me?"

"Settle Nel." James said waving his hands. "Hypothetical, remember?"

"Right... go on."

"Okay, so you're stuck between them. They have no Runology what so ever. Both sides think you could tip the scale of the war to their favour, especially if you teach them Runology. One tribe, the reds, try and force you to by any means. The second, the blues, want to keep you out of the reds hands, asking but not forcing your help. What would you do?"

"Assist the blues of course." Nel said smugly, crossing her arms as if it were a simple answer. James nodded before continuing.

"Okay, fine. But let's say the queen that founded your kingdom made a law that was considered not just important but a part of the foundation of your kingdom's legal system."

"And what is that law?"

"Do not interact with such primitive tribes as the reds and blues, and if you are forced to then minimize your impact as much as humanly possible, and do not for any reason give them the secrets of Runology."

Nel's mouth opened slightly before closing, her eyebrows knitting together. "So you three... are under such a law?"

"Fayt and me are, Cliff is with another... country that trying to gain Fayt's favour. Part of which is to help rescue Fayt's dad."

"I see... So by forcing them to help us finish our weapon..." Nel began.

"Fayt is breaking our law, and could face some major punishment."

"Oh, Apris... What have I done?" Nal said to herself putting her hand on her head.

"Hey, don't get all bent outta shape yet. Ya never know they could be lenient." James crossed his arms. "There is a little thing in the law about how you could bend the law around if there is clear danger to life and limb, and so far there hasn't been a shortage of that. And it's hard to minimize an impact that started in a major city."

"But still..."

"Look... These are... odd circumstances we're in, especially being put into a war like this."

"I am sorry for that."

"It's not your fault. Now I won't help unless Fayt will, and I know Cliff is the same way. So I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?" Nel asked, as James walked over to her, knelling down and placing a hand on her knee.

"If Fayt does help build your weapon, don't try and stop him."

"But if he does--"

"Then he'll be breaking a major law, but he knows that. And I know he'll accept any consequences from it."

"...Will he be fine? Really?" James nodded and stood up.

"I think so. It is an odd situation, and if nothing else we can bring up the fact you threatened his life. Should reduce it to a slap on the wrist."

"But--"

"No buts. Now, ya gonna promise, or not?"

"...Very well. I promise... May Apris look over him, and forgive me..."

"If this Apris is as good a god as I've heard him to be, I'm sure he already has. You didn't know, and I know Fayt is a little reluctant help, but the war and death is here, and the law is a long ways away. And hey, we never have to say we got involved. What they don't know can't hurt us, right?"

"I hope you're right..." Nel said before sighing.

"Good." James sat down on his own bed and pulled his boots off before setting his hat on the nightstand. "I'll see ya in the mornin' Nel."

"Of course. And James... Thank you. You helped me understand you guys a lot more."

"Don't worry about it."

_Soon we were both asleep in our beds. I woke up part way through and looked over to Nel. Hard to believe this woman was in any branch of a military. Asleep she looked... so innocent. Yet I'm sure this war had robbed her of that, long ago..._

_Before we went to sleep though I asked her a question: why did our room smell like jasmine?_

_She said her mother used to wear that kind of perfume. And after her death she wore it too._

_So why is that scent always in my dreams with flashes of crimson?_

_

* * *

_

**That's it for this one. As always, any C&C is welcomed.**_  
_


End file.
